O Rapto da Noiva
by sakiy
Summary: Finalmente um grande dia do casamento de Haruno Sakura chegou! Mais uma vingança pode atrapalhar esse dia tão especial.. Epilogo
1. Promessa para maman

**Mais uma fic minha D**

**A historia e de um romance da Miranda Jarrett (os romances dela são 10 uu)**

**Naruto não me pertence...Mas ainda usarei meu Death Note (q também não me pertence çç) pra conseguir o Naruto o.oV**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Capitulo 1 – **_**Promessa para maman**_

1754

- Olhe bem para eles, Sasuke! – cochichou Uchiha Misao – Olhe bem e veja o que eles roubaram de você!

Enquanto falava ela falava apertava os dedos no ombro do jovem Sasuke, mas ele não se encolhia. Ele merecia toda a disciplina que _maman _aplicava.

Uchiha Misao não poupava esforços nem castigos para torná-lo digno da memória do pai. E dela. Sasuke precisava fazer-se merecedor do amor de _maman._

_-_ Olhe para eles, Sasuke! Olhe para tudo que eles tem enquanto você e eu passamos fome!

Naquele momento a jovem família estava descendo do pequeno veleiro, acenando despedidas para o capitão e os tripulantes. Eles eram tratados como hospedes de honra e não como passageiros. Mas é claro, afinal eram ricos, bem vestidos, bonitos e bem nutridos.

O homem alto ajudava a mulher, que provavelmente era sua esposa, com os filhos que a cercavam. O garoto mais velho devia ter a idade de Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou com raiva ao ver à alegria daquele garoto com seu cachorro. Oras! Mal tinha comida para ele e _maman, _como poderiam alimentar um cachorro? Ele nunca teria o que aquele garoto tinha... irmãos para brincar... um pai para mostrar-lhe as coisas...e a sua mãe jamais havia abraçado ele daquele jeito... E ela nunca ria...

- Eu não sabia que eles tinham uma filha – disse Misao, vendo a pequena garota saindo de atrás da saia da mãe – Faço votos que padeça da mesma vergonha que o pai dela me obrigou a sofrer!

Vendo melhor a garota, Sasuke percebeu os curtos cabelos rosas em desalinho, as feições da garota prometiam para o futuro uma jovem de raríssima beleza. Inconscientemente, Sasuke foi para frente atraído pelo encanto que partia da garota.

- Agora você não se esquecerá né Sasuke? Jamais se esqueça deles até que a justiça seja feita... Nunca se esqueça daquele homem que se chama Haruno Saitou, o assassino do seu pai...

­

Newport – 1771

Realmente, ele não devia estar naquela casa na noite do casamento. Se fosse reconhecido, seria enforcado antes que pudesse dizer "Itadakimasu" (xx"). Mas se ele não fosse, não haveria ninguém para fazer justiça!

No meio das sombras da alta cerca, Sasuke viu chegando mais convidados, pelo que viu era uma loira que tentava imitar a moda de Londres, e havia fracassado miseravelmente.

Ah! Como aqueles ingleses eram idiotas.

Sasuke entra nos fundos da grande casa e vê pelas janelas a festa no interior da casa. Havia muitos convidados e comida também. E pelo que percebera, havia mais comida que gente.

Uma cortina branca tremulou ao luar em um cômodo lateral, chamando a atenção de Sasuke. Como não tinha vento, Sasuke achou estranho. E colocando a mão sobre o punhal foi se aproximando lentamente. Mas para a surpresa dele, uma perna feminina apareceu na janela, e logo depois a dona da perna saltou para fora. Era a noiva Haruno.

Sasuke quase riu, perguntando-se se era do pai ou do noivo que a moça fugia. Ela sacudiu levemente a saia e logo depois correu pelo gramado, produzindo um surdo farfalhar. Ela corria para onde estava Sasuke e quando ele viu com mais clareza aquele rosto, soltou um palavrão.

O som a assustou, e quando viu quem o soltou ela ficou mais aliviada.

- Você deve ser um dos amigos dos meus irmãos! E me pegou no ato xD... Embora não me lembre de você!!

- Mas eu te conheço Srta Haruno Sakura...- disse escondendo seu sotaque francês ( o Sasuke é francê).

- Deve ser o ultimo a me chamar assim... – disse distante - Daqui a um tempo serei a Sra Seijjurou Sai...

O sorriso dela era fascinante. A beleza daquela moça era capaz de desarmar qualquer homem. Ele já ouvira falar muito dela, mas nada se comparava ao charme envolvente que ela possuía... Não era a toa que ela era a mulher mais bela da colônia.

Mas isso não importava...

Ela é uma Haruno...

Ele é um Uchiha...

Ela gostosa ou não, ainda era uma inimiga u.ú'...

- Então esse é o grande casamento de amor de que todos falam? – ironizou Sasuke.

Sakura olhou pra ele dizendo:

- Tem coragem de perguntar se amo meu Sai?

- Você o ama?

- Se o amo? Como não o amaria? Ele é bonito, cavalheiro, sabe fazer coisas bonitas que me fazem amá-lo mais. Como poderia não amá-lo?

- Sem contar que o dinheiro que ele tem não ajudou nem um pouco né?

- Rico? Oras... o pai dele e o meu são ricos, se é pra isso que você dá importância. Mas não me casaria com ele por interesse...

- Oh! Claro que não...- concordou Sasuke com certa secura – Mas porque você foge do casamento então?

- Foi isso que pensou que eu estava fazendo? Céus XD – disse a jovem rindo – É minha mãe sabe? Ela disse que a noiva não deve sair do quarto até que meu pai venha me buscar e que ninguém deve me ver antes da hora porque significaria má sorte e no mesmo instante eu viraria uma estatua de sal ou algo assim oõ'.

Se fosse outra ocasião, ele até teria rido do jeito que ela deu ombros. Se fosse outra ocasião, ele até se encantaria por aquele charme...

- Mas é que eu queria uma rosa do jardim. Aquele botão vermelho, para por no meu cabelo! É que Sai gosta de vermelho . E como não podia falar com ninguém vim eu mesma buscar D

- Não tem medo que dêem por sua falta?

-Ah não! Nem vão notar... e a festa só começa realmente as oito e meia.

Bom... agora ela mudara realmente o plano, pensou Sasuke. Apertando nos dedos um pequeno frasco de clorofórmio e pensando no orgulho que _maman _teria dele por ter raptado a noiva minutos antes do casamento, Sasuke pergunta:

- Então você não é supersticiosa? Não acha que a profecia de sua mãe se realizará?

- Você vai contar a ela?

- Mas é claro que não – disse abrindo lentamente o frasco – Agora vá apanhar seu botão de rosas _ma chère._

Após ver uma certa hesitação nos olhos verdes, Sasuke se deu conta que dissera duas palavras em francês. Mas ela não deu muita importância, pois logo depois havia sorriso em sua face. Nesse instante ele se surpreendeu lamentando aquele ser o ultimo sorriso com que ela o brindaria.

- Obrigada

Ao se virar para pegar as flores, Sasuke tirou do bolso um lenço embebido com clorofórmio. Sakura se debateu por um instante enquanto teve a boca e o nariz cobertos pelo tecido molhado. Logo depois perdeu os sentidos no braço dele.

Sasuke a pegou no colo e olhou rapidamente para a casa. Vendo que tudo continuava como antes, ele se livrou de todas as jóias, para não ser chamado de ladrão, e rasgou a barra do vestido dela. Soltou a cascata de cabelos rosas, que caiu alem dos ombros dela, e passou um pouco de sujeira no rosto dela, procurando não pensar na maciez da pele que tocava.

Ela era uma Haruno e não uma mulher comum...

Depois de colocar o sobre tudo nela, foi em direção aos portões, mas não antes de deixar sobre as coisas dela um papel com uma flor de lis impressa. Símbolo do emblema da casa real da França desde o século XII.

Ao ver aquilo, Haruno Saitou leria com tanta facilidade quanto o próprio nome...

E finalmente _maman _ficaria feliz e sorriria...

Um barulho... parecia ser chuva... Sakura começou a acordar... procurou um cobertor... Podia jurar que tinha deixado perto na noite anterior... Continuou tateando...

- O que quer que esteja procurando, não está ai!

Sakura virou-se para o local de onde vinha à voz e forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Ao tentar abrir os olhos, se sentiu terrivelmente tonta, percebeu que estava com um gosto amargo na boca e se sentia como se tivesse enchido a cara na noite anterior e comido muito doce (conheço gente que deve saber como é essa sensação XD) na noite anterior.

Só podia estar doente. Mas isso não explicaria o porque de muita coisa, como por exemplo, a palha na sua cama...

- Não precisa ficar se lamentando! O que quer que esteja sentindo, vai passar e você viverá!

Aquela voz era conhecida, mas não lhe passava conforto algum. Com dificuldade, Sakura abriu os olhos e depois de um tempo percebeu que não estava no seu quarto e sim deitada num monte de palha, em um celeiro que nunca havia visto.

Não havia nenhum som conhecido de Newport. Não havia nada alem de um homem com os pés descalços, lendo uma edição do jornal da semana passada com as botas colocadas cuidadosamente diante dele.

Aquele homem parecia ser da mesma idade dela, porem mais experiente na vida, como se fosse alguém que sofreu muito. No entanto, os traços do rosto dele eram bem desenhados, até bonitos. Os cabelos dele eram pretos e os olhos tinham uma cor de orbe... Sakura sentiu um calor vindo daquele rosto... mas de onde? Certamente não dos olhos... apesar de eles terem uma linda cor, eram muito frios.

- Quem é você? oo

- Não se lembra mais, minha linda noiva?

- N-noiva? Quando foi que eu...

Foi então que tudo lhe voltou na mente... O dia em que se casara com Sai... As lagrimas de orgulho da mãe... A conversa que teve com ela... O orgulho do pai... Ela saindo para pegar uma rosa... E o inesperado encontro com o homem que estava bem ali...

Ela havia acreditado em um homem que até achara charmoso... mas não via nada daquilo agora...

Jogando o pequeno cobertor de lado, Sakura percebeu que seu vestido de noiva estava arruinado, sem contar que estava sem suas jóias...

- Você não só me raptou como me roubou também! Maldito... Exijo que me leve de volta para casa imediatamente òó

- Para ser enforcado? Não mesmo Srta Haruno uu'. E procure não ser tão mandona _ma chère, _não está em condições de exigir nada...

No seu ataque de fúria, o pequeno tecido que lhe cobria os ombros escorregou e Sakura corou ao perceber que os olhos dele passavam pelos seios dela, em parte expostos pela ausência do lenço. "Maldita moda de Londres", pensou Sakura puxando o cobertor até o pescoço.

- Com certeza você será enforcado. Esteja certo disso... è.é

- Suas ameaças são tão terríveis quanto inúteis _ma chère. _

- Você é francês, não é? Tenho certeza disso...

- Talvez sim, talvez não... Já pensou que posso eu gostar de usar expressões carinhosas dos franceses? Mas que diferença faz?

- Faz uma enorme diferença para meu pai... Ele detesta franceses. E provavelmente está vindo para cá com o Sai e meus irmãos. Não quero nem ver o que farão com você quando chegarem aqui e descobrirem que foi um francês que me raptou... Mas se bem que eu farei um esforço para ver o que eles farão contigo, seu maldito Òó

- Quando nos acharem _ma belle, _não é? – disse contendo um riso pelo que ela havia lhe dito – Já faz um dia e uma noite desde que saímos de Newport e até agora nada...

Sakura apertou mais o cobertor, tentando controlar o pânico. Meu deus! A preocupação que a família dela devia estar passando devia ser enorme. E Sai! Oh, como deve ter sido terrível para Sai saber do desaparecimento dela no dia em que iam se casar.

- Será que poderia ao menos avisar que estou bem? Por acaso tem idéia do sofrimento que está fazendo minha família passar?

- Ah, eu faço idéia sim- disse Sasuke mostrando uma expressão triunfante – Mas não se preocupe, eu deixei uma mensagem para seu pai. Ele irá entender...

- Então ele virá. Eles não me abandonarão... Acabarão me encontrando seja pra onde você me levar...

- Ah sim...te encontrarão sem duvida... – disse estendendo os braços para frente. Embora não fosse mais alto que Sakura, aquele homem possuía um corpo dotado de uma magnífica musculatura - Mas apenas quando eu desejar... e não vai ser aqui, será mais tarde...

- Então onde? Quanto?

- Quando eu quiser e onde eu quiser – disse não desviando os frios olhos dela enquanto falava. – Mas lembre-se de que agora é meu mundo que importa, e não o seu. Será uma experiência difícil doce Haruno, mas sei que é inteligente e que aprenderá a lição...Aprenderá sim...

Sakura não queria aprender coisa alguma, muito menos com aquele homem (eu quero aprender alguma coisa com ele hentai). Então ela sentiu um arrepio. Por quanto tempo mais teria que suportar a presença daquele homem?

_Continua..._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Ohayoo **

**Bem... Capitulo curtinho, mas espero que tenham apreciado ).**

**Só pra dizer mais uma vez: o Sasuke é francês e a Sakura é inglesa xD' o resto vcs verão no decorrer da historio D**

**Ah... uma coisinha e.e' :**

**LEITOR: O nome dos pais do Sasuke tá diferente o.o'**

**EU: Eu sei.**

**LEITOR: Então pq não arruma ¬¬**

**EU: Foi proposital uuv... Vou explicar porque D**

**LEITOR: Serio **?

**EU: Mas não nesse capitulo 8D**

**LEITOR: No próximo xx**?

**EU: Não... No ultimo xDD**

**LEITOR: çÇ**

**Deixem reviews plis ç.ç**

**by Sakiy Skuld**

"_**O verdadeiro amor é como os fantasmas... todos falam dele, mas ainda ninguém viu".**_


	2. O que eu quero é você!

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...Mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto de ter ele pra mim Òó... **

**PROPAGANDA: Compre um Nigth!!!! Ele é da serie **_**AMANTES NOTURNOS**_**, pode até 30 vezes em uma noite!!! Ele é o namorado PERFEITO!!! Escolha as características do seu!!! **

**Breve promoção aqui!**

**Personagens mudados u.u'... **

**SakxSas**

**Capitulo 2 – **_**O que eu quero é você!**_

- _Quando eu quiser e onde eu quiser – disse não desviando os frios olhos dela enquanto falava. – Mas lembre-se de que agora é meu mundo que importa, e não o seu. Será uma experiência difícil doce Haruno, mas sei que é inteligente e que aprenderá a lição...Aprenderá sim..._

_Sakura não queria aprender coisa alguma, muito menos com aquele homem (eu quero aprender alguma coisa com ele -- hentai). Então ela sentiu um arrepio. Por quanto tempo mais teria que suportar a presença daquele homem?_

- Se quer dinheiro, meu pai lhe pagará o exigido. Deixe-me em liberdade e providenciarei que receba o que quiser pela minha libertação.

- Deixá-la em liberdade? – perguntou o homem realmente se divertindo com a resposta – Minutos atrás você estava imaginando o que fariam na hora da minha morte xD. Agora pede minha confiança?

- Eu não quis dizer isso...só falei porque...

- Não faz a menor diferença, porque não é o seu dinheiro que eu quero... Também não quero suas bugigangas, e por isso as deixei no jardim de sua casa. – a voz dele tornou-se sugestivamente grave – O que eu quero é você, Srta Haruno Sakura. Apenas você.

Sakura não perguntou por quê. Não queria ouvir a resposta, só queria ir para casa... Para sua família, para seu Sai.

Não devia ter confiado nele na primeira vez que o viu. Agora não sabia se podia confiar quanto as jóias também.

Sakura olhou para a janela, esforçando-se para não chorar. Não daria esse gosto para aquele homem, certamente ele a caçoaria.

Ela não podia fraquejar. Era uma Haruno. Muito tempo antes de ela nascer, a sua mãe enfrentara a espada na mão de um grupo de piratas franceses que ameaçavam a vida de Saitou, antes que eles se casassem. Capturada e de mãos atadas, ela foi salva por amigos, mas teria arranjado uma forma de livrar-se sozinha se ninguém tivesse aparecido. Enchendo-se de determinação, Sakura decidiu que também se arranjaria sozinha.

A chuva havia parado e um sol pálido descia vagarosamente. A que distância estariam de Newport? O que via pela janela era uma terra coberta de pasto. A única saída seria encontrar água. Se alcançasse a baia Naragansett ou o rio Sakonnet ela teria como chegar em casa. E pelo que percebeu, certamente tinha mais senso de direção que aquele francês presunçoso.

- Ah... Não estou me sentindo bem... – declarou tentando parecer convincente – Aquele negocio que usou em mim me fez ficar doente óò

- Se vai vomitar, use a bacia uú - suspirou Sasuke.

- Não é isso – apressou-se em esclarecer, sentindo-se corar fortemente tanto por causa do medo quanto do embaraço – Preciso usar a privada. Onde fica?

Ele murmurou alguns palavrões em francês e apontou para fora.

- Preciso ir logo até lá.

- Mas não vai sozinha. – ele declarou, inclinando-se para pegar as botas.

Sakura viu que era sua chance e resolveu aproveitar. Correu para a porta do celeiro, abriu só o suficiente para passar e fechou-a novamente. Apanhando no chão a pesada trave de madeira, colocou-a nos ganchos externos duas folhas na porta, com isso prendendo o francês lá dentro. Soltou um riso de satisfação e correu para longe do celeiro.

Ao avistar água, começou a correr em direção a ela. Deixou no meio do caminho os sapatos sem fivelas e acabou perdendo também o manto.

Ao chegar na margem percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. A praia parecia muito arenosa e o rio era largo. Ao observar à leste viu a ilha de Newport.

- Newport – murmurou Sakura, pálida com aquela descoberta.

"Que droga! Não estou na ilha e sim no continente!!!". Ali era um mundo vasto e sem nenhum amigo. Tudo o que lhe era querido estava longe do alcance dela.

- Que Deus me ajude! Se aqui não é Newport, então onde estou?

- Isso... Peça ajuda de seu deus – recomendou a voz grave do francês (Sasuke-kun )- Pois de mim não terá muita ajuda 

Sakura limpou rapidamente as lagrimas e voltou-se para ele. O homem era a própria expressão em fúria, com os cabelos em desalinho tornava aquele rosto mais ameaçador. A pistola ele segurava com a mão direita estava apontada para o peito dela.

- Não tente fugir novamente _ma chére – _disse Sasuke numa voz baixa – Prefiro mantê-la viva, mas não hesitarei em matá-la se me obrigar a isso. Como já te disse, o que eu quero é você, Haruno Sakura. Viva ou morta, nada, além disso.

Gaara ficou olhando enquanto o pai, Saitou, corria os dedos no papel onde estava a flor de lis impresso. Quantas vezes não vira o pai fazendo isso desde o desaparecimento de Sakura?

- Acabei de falar com o líder da patrulha. Eles vasculharam tudo daqui até Newport Neck e nenhum sinal dela.

- Eu não esperava mesmo que encontrassem... – suspirou Saitou. O chefe da família Haruno completaria 60 anos dentro de um ano e essa era a primeira vez que o formidável pai realmente aparentava a idade que tinha – Seja lá quem seqüestrou sua irmã está bem longe a essa altura... (o Gaara é irmão gêmeo da Sakura uu'''' Igualzinhos né? Nem notamos a diferença xDDD).

Outra vez Saitou olhou para o papel e depois para as jóias de Sakura que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Mas precisávamos ter certeza. – suspirou Gaara não querendo participar do pessimismo do pai – Ainda existia a possibilidade de estarem por perto. Até onde poderiam ter ido?

- Até o inferno se o vento estiver a favor ¬¬... Eles vieram por mar e assim fugiram. Eles planejaram tudo para seqüestrar minha doce Sakura ...E

Mas ele parou ao ouvir vozes na casa. Talvez fosse noticias sobre Sakura. Mas ao invés de um mensageiro, apareceu Seijurou Sai descalçando as luvas amarelas com gestos irritados e jogando-as em cima da mesa.

Diferente de Gaara e Saitou, Sai apresentava-se tão impecável quanto no dia do noivado. Gaara se esforçava muito para gostar daquele sujeito, ou pelo menos tratá-lo com cortesia. Mas na opinião dele, o rapaz não passada de um desocupado que só se preocupava com as ultimas modas de Londres e com as festas. Muitas mulheres gostavam da companhia dele, principalmente Sakura.

- E então capitão? Que noticias tem de minha noive?

Quando Gaara viu o pai, se perguntou porque Sai não estava correndo para um esconderijo. Bom, talvez o rapaz não tivesse bom senso.

- Sua noiva? Lembre-se de que ela é minha filha primeiramente. Não se esqueça disso.

- Não me esquecerei porque o senhor não deixa ¬¬. Mas não me respondeu.

- Vejo que não é tão inteligente quanto seu pai u.ú. Acha que ainda estaríamos vasculhando a ilha se eu soubesse alguma noticia de Sakura? E não tivemos nenhuma ajuda sua pelo que sei...

- Oras... Eu paguei a impressão e a distribuição de panfletos Oõ...Nada resultou disso?

- Não. Tinta e papel não tem poderes de trazer minha filha de volta...

- Para mim ela foi embora de livre e espontânea vontade. E essa duvida não é apenas minha. Isso é um insulto que não pretendo ignorar...

Gaara empurrou Sai na cadeira. Ele iria pro inferno antes de deixar alguém falar daquele jeito da irmã dele.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu!

Antes que Sai percebesse, Gaara já tinha lhe dado dois socos o derrubando no chão. Depois de deferir uns violentos golpes, Gaara imobilizou o adversário no chão.

- Você não merece minha irmã seu filho de uma vagabunda! Porque eles não te levaram embora, em vez dela? – disse preparando para dar mais uns socos.

- Pare com isso Gaara!

- Mas pai...

- Ele não vale a pena. Precisamos de você, Sakura precisa de você.

Ao ouvir isso Gaara parou não hora.

Sai levantou-se com dificuldade e disse:

- Acabou tudo entre mim e ela.

- Oras, saia daqui antes que eu acabe com você.

Desta vez Sai saiu (xD) do quarto.

Saitou deu uma garrafa de rum para Gaara. E começou a dizer:

-Você costuma a ir as ilhas francesas para fazer comercio, Gaara. Já ouviu falar de um pirata chamado Okina Orochimaru?

Gaara balançou a cabeça.

- Não me lembro do nome. Em que porto fica?

- Costumava a ficar ao mar de Fort Royale, na Martinica, mas isso é coisa do passado. Eu vi quando ele estourou os próprios miolos a bordo do velho _Sharigan. _Sua mãe também estava lá. Foi horrível. Aconteceu há quase trinta anos. – Saitou pegou novamente o papel e Gaara viu que os dedos do pai estavam trêmulos. – Esse símbolo foi adotado por Okina. Todos os homens dele tinham uma tatuagem no braço, e quando ele agia e queria o credito por essa ação, ele deixava um papel como esse.

- Mas ele não está morto?

- Sim, está. Ele e toda sua corja de piratas. Mas não tenho mais certeza de nada. Okina raptou sua mãe na noite do nosso casamento. E tudo...Diabo! Tudo no desaparecimento de Sakura é igual, embora achasse que não restava ninguém vivo alem de mim e sua mãe sabendo disso.

- Mas é obvio que o senhor conseguiu resgatar mamãe – concluiu Gaara - O pirata não a feriu?

- Bem que ele tentou – suspirou Saitou – Okina Orochimaru foi o homem mais maldoso que eu já conheci, Gaara, um demônio. Quando penso que sua irmã pode estar nas mãos de um segundo Okina...

Gaara não precisava de mais nada para entender a situação...

- Acha que o _Byakugan _está pronto pra zarpar pai? Partindo hoje, alcançarei Martinica em cinco dias...

- Se teve forças para tentar fugir _ma belle, _então está em condiçoes de cavalgar – concluiu Sasuke – Acho melhor viajarmos a noite.

Dito isso voltou a selar os cavalos, para não ver a raiva que havia nos olhos dela. Oras, que mulher mais idiota. Achava mesmo que depois de tentar fugir receberia bons tratamentos? E pensar que ele achava que ela não tentaria essa atitude... E o que ele menos imaginava era que ela trancaria a porta do celeiro.

"Isso quer dizer que ela não se abate com facilidade... Não posso mais subestimá-la uu".

Sakura viu o jovem murmurando palavras para acalmar o cavalo. "Idiota! Tem bons modos com o cavalo mais não comigo ¬¬".

Logo depois de terminar o tratamento com o cavalo, Sasuke passou as mãos nos cabelos pretos e à luz da única lanterna acesa, o francês correu os olhos pelo corpo dela, da cabeça aos pés, com um misto de desinteresse e frieza.

Sakura percebendo o olhar dele, corou fortemente e lamentou não ter mais o cobertor, mas acabou resistindo ao impulso de cobrir os seios com as mãos. Afinal, o orgulho não deixava. Além disso, já que eles iriam viajar á noite eles com certeza dormiriam juntos.

- Onde estamos o.o? – perguntou Sakura depois de um tempo.

- No sul uu

- No sul?

- É, no sul!

- Ah, então estamos no sul – disse Sakura suspirando e lembrando que no jardim ele praticamente não havia se calado – Como chegamos aqui se não for perguntar muito uu?

Sasuke notou o sarcasmo na voz dela. Bom... Humildade nunca foi uma característica dos Haruno mesmo.

- Pelo mar, _ma chèrie. _Durante a luz da lua viajamos somente você e eu.

"Então ele é marinheiro! E deve ser dos bons pra fazer a travessia sozinho. Oo".

- E os cavalos? – perguntou Sakura – Vieram também na arca de noé? xD

- Não... ¬¬... Estavam esperando aqui...

- Então você planejou que me traria até aqui OO?

- Claro oO... Contar com a sorte pode dar errado _ma chèrie. _Prefiro viver tomando os devidos cuidados.

- Mas você não podia saber que eu iria até o jardim! Nem eu sabia disso – disse Sakura quase gritando.

- Hum... Tem razão. O plano original era roubá-la quando você e seu marido estivessem indo para a lua-de-mel. Isso não seria difícil, tendo em vista eu só teriam idiotas com você.

- Oras... Seu plano jamais daria certo u.u... Você poderia até matar o cocheiro... Mas o meu Sai saberia defender minha honra uuv

- Hahahaha... É uma pena não termos tido a oportunidade _ma petite. _No mesmo dia você teria sido solteira, casada e viúva.

Sakura abriu a boca para protestar quando parou e pensou: "Droga, ele estava certo! Sai era o mais cortes dos homens, um cavalheiro em todos os sentidos (Linguagem dos meus amigOs: um almofadinha broxa xD). Era a elegância dele que a fazia amá-lo, talvez por torná-lo diferente dos adorados, porem grosseiros irmãos dela (o que eu não daria para ter o 'mano' dela u.ú')".

Porem ela tinha que admitir: ele não teria a menor chance contra aquele frânces... Sakura suspirou e pensou nas palavras do francês... Ele estava totalmente certo... E um botão de rosas havia salvado a vida de Sai e ela agradecia aos céus por essa graça...

Sasuke havia reparado que Sakura se encolhia diante dos olhos dele. Talvez ela realmente amasse o Seijjurou. Como uma jovem tão bela podia amar um almofadinhas daquele? O cara era o maior idiota e egoísta que ele já vira... Ao ver ele, Sasuke pensara que nem precisaria disparar, o cara desmaiaria apenas ao ver a arma...

Pegando um vestido na sela de um dos cavalos e jogando para Sakura, Sasuke disse:

- Pode não ser seda, mas será melhor pra viajem...

- Para onde vamos?

- Para o sul...

- ¬¬ Não pode me dizer mais nada?

- Não o nosso destino...

- Não vou me despir na sua frente – disse jogando o vestido em direção a ele.

- Não lhe dei opções _ma belle _¬¬ - respondeu jogando o vestido de volta.

- Poderia me dar ao menos um pouco de privacidade?

- Que motivo eu teria para lhe dar essa confiança?

- Nenhum uu... Mas reconheça que não tem sido cortes comigo.

Sasuke realmente havia ficado com raiva e não escondeu isso:

- Isso pode ser ou não ser do seu agrado... Mas nosso relacionamento não é baseado em confiança ou cortesia ¬¬

- Eu não chamaria isso de relacionamento... Essa palavra tem honra no meio sabe?

- Não existe nada de honrado em mim _ma chère. _Ou será que não percebeu isso?

Como ela podia ter deixado de perceber?

- O que quer de mim?

- Apenas você

- Mas para quer me quer? Será que é para... para me transformar em sua amante?

- Quer saber se quero possuir a força _ma chére_? Seria um desfecho mais natural não?

- Não – disse abaixando os olhos para as mãos mais juntas – Não...

Os cabelos rosas da jovem caíram no rosto para esconder a vergonha. Ela havia esperado tanto a noite de nupc...

- Deixa-me ver... você quer saber se eu a roubei com a intenção de estrupá-la? – vendo Sakura acenar a cabeça, Sasuke respondeu – Ah! Na verdade não, o mundo está cheio de mulheres que vem a mim de bom grado (autora pegando a senha: Acho que vai demorar pra chegar a minha vez TT), por isso nunca procurei de outra maneira.

- Não... não quer isso de mim? (se eu tivesse no lugar dela me sentiria ofendida xD')

- Eu disse que não forçaria a se deitar comigo, mas não disse que não queria isso... Agora vá e se troque lá atrás onde estão os cavalos antes que eu mude de idéia.

Ainda confusa Sakura foi lá andando como uma duquesa, não, ela agia como uma Haruno. O certamente considerava melhor... muito melhor...

_continua..._

**Primeiramente quero agradecer as reviews.. )**

**E quem não gosta dos meus coments... desculpa... acho que exagerei um pouco neles esse capitulo o.õ'**

**Bom, primeiramente uma dica a quem gosta de escrever hentai:**

** Troque a CAPRICHO pela NOVA, xD... Pode parecer zoação, mas revistas tipo: NOVA, MARRIE CLARE (não sei se escrevi certo u.u') costumam a dar muitas idéias X**

** Leia ****Zettai Kareshi, ****tipo, não tem nada de hentai o.o (ouviu mãe ¬¬), mas tem o cara que todas sonhamos encontrar (tanto o vizinho quando o Nigth uu')...**

_**K-chan Murgan**__**: Mami --- espero não ficar de castigo por ter demorado um pouco pra postrar xDDD... Sasuke perfect u.u'''... E aquela sua fic está a caminho -**_

_**Gabéh: Nhaa...vc foi a 2ª... mas mesmo assim amei a review... E não..não sou francesa...essas expressões eu peguei em um livro... o sasuke ficou tudo falando Frances não? ---**_

_**Mye-chan**__**: Aqui está a continuação lol... E aquela mulher realmente parece do mal.. o.ô..Veremos mais adiante o que vai acontecer lol**_

_**AngelZinha**__**: Finalmente ele está aqui lol... Espero que tenha gostado 3**_

_**Miih.**__**: Valeu toda a ajuda q vc me dá miga 3 ... O próximo vc posta xD'..Ah..Zettai Kareshi ta perfeito **_

**Fico por aqui viu ;D... E reviews... por favor.. aproveitem que ela não matam e ainda não estão sendo cobradas v**

**by Sakiy Skuld**

"_**Homem é igual a orelhão: metade não presta e a outra está ocupada"**_


	3. Pobre esposa a minha, ela tem problemas

**AnimeGO 2007 (perfect)**

**CONTINUA NÃO ACONTECENDO NO JAPÃO**

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett...**

**Naruto não me pertence...Mas ninguém me falou nada do Itachi... u.u**

**PROCURA-SE: Você viu aquele lindo Itachi com o seu irmão (chibi Sasuke) na AnimeGO****Caso sim... Deixe informações sobre ele hohoohoh D**

**Personagens mudados u.u'... **

**Sakxsas**

**Capitulo 3: **_**Pobre esposa a minha, ela tem problemas...**_

_Ainda confusa Sakura foi lá andando como uma duquesa, não, ela agia como uma Haruno. O certamente considerava melhor... Muito melhor..._

Sasuke ficou olhando ela quando ela entrava na ultima baia e ficava de costas pra ele. Ela era bem alta e as tabuas da baia escondiam apenas dos ombros para baixo. Primeiro ela pendurou em um dos lados o vestido que ele lhe dera, juntamente com as meias e o corpete. Depois se dobrou ficando fora da visão de Sasuke.

"Ficou fora de minha visão, mas não de minha imaginação!". Com uma clareza que quase doía, ele imaginava as formas daquela mulher enquanto ela ia tirando as anáguas.

Ah, ele a desejava, isso não podia negar. Mas o fruto proibido é sempre o mais doce e ela parecia um saboroso pêssego (eita comparação tosca u.ú) que estava longe do alcance dele...

_Sasuke se lembrou da ultima vez que vira a mãe. A tinha enfermeira contratada por ele havia dito que Misao não estava doente, mas que ela ouvia os murmúrios da mulher e lançara sobre ela. Sasuke teve que ficar até ela se acalmar._

_- Precisa levar em consideração meus avisos Sr. Uchiha. Ela fica incontrolável quando o Sr. viaja para longe... Quem sabe se deixá-la aos cuidados das irmãs de caridade no asilo..._

_- Isso a mataria... - respondeu Sasuke._

_- Mas..._

_- Não...- respondeu encerrando o assunto._

_Mais tarde quando o médico se fora e a enfermeira havia ido ao boticário comprar ópio para a mãe dele ela quis conversar com ele:_

_- A moça!- murmurou – Você deve me trazer a moça que está para se casar._

_Sasuke franziu a testa pensando se a mãe havia imaginado tudo aquilo._

_- A moça Haruno, Sasuke. Traga a noivinha virgem para mim..._

_Fazia anos que ele não via ela falar com tanta lucidez. Mas o que ela queria com essa garota_?

_- O que quer com ela maman? A senhora sempre quis destruir o velho o.O... O que essa garota irritante tem haver com o velho_?

_- Porque você estará privando ela do casamento e da felicidade ¬¬... Assim como o pai dela fez comigo '._

_- Como assim como eles fizeram com a senhora? Quer dizer que a senhora não se casou? TT_

_- ¬¬ Eu já te disse isso moleque!_

_- Mas não precisa jogar na minha cara que eu sou bastardo ¬¬... Fizeram isso a minha vida toda... Mas pensando bem, eu dei sorte... o.o... O sobrenome dele é tão feio õ.õ'_

_- Cale a boca e me traga a garota u.ú – respondeu a mãe dando um cascudo em Sasuke._

Sasuke suspirou e voltou novamente à atenção a Haruno Sakua, que erguia as mãos para enrolar os cabelos por cima do ombro direito. A luz da lanterna acariciava as curvas dos seios dela, exatamente como ele queria fazer. Diabo! Que pecado tão grande ele havia feito para merecer isso? Tentando se lembrar dos pecados já feitos, o maior além de ter seqüestrado ela fora o de ter roubado um sapado de um marinheiro... Ah... mas ele não devia valer uma tortura dessa...

O plano de atrair os homens da família Haruno era perfeito, pois havia pegado uma das mulheres deles. O que Sasuke não havia contado era que a mulher era tão bonita. E o que ele menos contava era que sentia um forte desejo por ela, e pena, sim, sentia pena dela. Mas não devia sentir pena do inimigo.

Principalmente da filha favorita de Haruno Saitou.

Mas... Ela estava demorando um bocado... Quando foi ver o porque, viu que ela não conseguia desatar o espartilho...

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – disse o francês, aproximando-se e segurando no ombro esquerdo dela para mantê-la parada, o que a fez conter a respiração.

- Posso fazer isso sozinha – apressou-se em dizer - Espere um minuto por favor...

- Vi seu esforço _chérie, _e sei que não vai conseguir. Está mais amarrada do que uma galinha costurada.

Sakura parou de respirar quando sentiu nas costas a lamina da faca dele cortando o apertado cadarço.

- Foi imprevidência minha _mademoiselle, _devia ter previsto que uma dama não saberia se trocar sem a ajuda de uma criada.

- Não tenho criada... Minha mãe tem... Eu não preciso...

- Hummm... Você também não precisa desse espartilho... – com uma delicadeza que a deixou sem fôlego, o francês correu a ponta de um dos dedos desde a nuca até a cintura de Sakura, apenas roçando no espartilho dela – Aposto que, sem ele, ficará com a cintura fina _ma belle. _Posso cortá-lo também se quiser.

- Não!... Nenhuma dama ficaria tão desprotegida... –disse voltando-se para encará-lo, com os olhos arregalados e segurando o corpete do vestido.

O sugestivo sorriso que ele deu a fez corar.

- Nenhuma dama ficaria sozinha comigo num celeiro vazio...

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior pensando o que aquele francês tinha de mais para mexer com ela e acabou falando:

- Mas foi você quem me trouxe para cá contra minha vontade. E isso muda tudo.

- É mesmo, _ma petite_?

Erguendo a mão, ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo que havia caído na testa dela.

Tendo que manter o carpete no lugar, não pode afastar aquela mão. Então tentou recuar contra a parede dos fundos, apenas para descobrir que estava contra a parede dos fundos do celeiro. O francês não chegou mais perto. Mas não precisava, pois um sorriso infernal dele já a deixava com o peito arfando. "Deus me ajude!" Pensou Sakura.

-Você disse que na precisaria temer nada...

- Responda-me, Sakura – pediu numa voz que era um pouco mais que um murmúrio – Por acaso estou te obrigando a alguma coisa?

- Eu... Eu nem sei seu nome...

- É Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Seria muito prazeroso para mim ouvi-la dizer o meu nome.

- Não vejo porque devo...

- Diga, _ma chérie. _Queria muito ouvir dos seus lábios...

Talvez inconscientemente ela umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

- Uchiiiha Sassukee - disse gaguejando.

- Não... Fale como uma francesa...

- Eu... Eu não tenho jeito ... Nunca tive jeito com esse idioma...

- Deve ter tido o professor errado! Juntos faremos o possível para deixar o seu _papa _orgulhoso...Tente...

Sakura engoliu em seco, o que Sasuke não deixou de perceber.

- Uchiha... Sasuke...

- Perfeito _ma chérie_!- aplaudiu Sasuke – Acha que o seu _papa _reconheceria meu nome assim pronunciado por você?

- Meu pai o conhece?- perguntou ela se agarrando a uma esperança – É por isso que está fazendo isso? É uma espécie de trote?

Brincadeiras e trotes! Ah se fosse assim tão simples.

- Duvido que o seu pai tenha noticia da minha existência – disse se virando para ela terminar de se vestir – Mas logo ele saberá meu nome, doce Sakura.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

O resto da noite eles passaram cavalgando, seguindo em estradas estreitas, provavelmente o que restava das antigas trilhas abertas pelos índios.

Sasuke mantia o trote do cavalo devagar, pois embora Sakura não reclamasse, percebia-se que ela estava muito cansada. Quando pararam, ela nem chegou a reclamar quando ele a ajudou a desmontar.

Talvez não chegasse a Seabrook até o fim de semana como havia planejado.

Sakura se sentia arrasada, alem de estar tonta por causa do clorofórmio, sentia dores nas pernas por não estar acostumada com cela feminina, mas nada superava a vergonha do que havia acontecido no celeiro.

Uchiha Sasuke estava certo: não fora forçada a nada. Mas havia alguma coisa nele que a enfeitiçara. "É apenas os olhos... Não, é o sorriso... Mas se bem que aquela voz dele...". Ótimo, ela praticamente apreciava tudo nele. Mas a lembrança dos dedos dele correndo pela espinha dela a fez arrepiar.

Soltou suspiro ao ter essas lembranças...

E quando ele pediu para ela pronunciar o nome dele e ela atendera obedientimente, até ansiosamente alguns diriam... Ela deveria estar enfeitiçada, pois se fosse um dos outros pretendentes dela, ela teria virado a mão nos ouvidos deles com o punho fechado...

Fechou os olhos e inconscientemente mordeu o lábio inferior... Estava ficando louca...

Agindo daquela forma havia traído Sai... Manchara a honra da família.

Porem mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se descuidaria e ela aproveitaria essa oportunidade para voltar pra casa.

- Vamos parar aqui...- disse Sasuke.

Estava para ficar louco, primeiro no celeiro tinha evitado ao máximo de beijar cada parte do corpo de Sakura, agora esses suspiros dela e quando ele virou para vê-la, ela estava de olhos fechados mordiscando o lábio. Será que estava pensando nele? Mas e se fosse em Sai? A raiva de que ela ficasse suspirando e lembrando de Sai foi enorme, então ele tratou de esconder as emoções e duvidas.

Ela era sua refém.

Sakura olhou o local que Sasuke mostrara, estava seco e um pouco limpo.

Aceitou a ajuda de Sasuke para desmontar e logo que arrumaram as coisas para dormir, ela caiu no sono exausta.

- Vai levantando mocinha. – disse uma voz encostando uma arma na cabeça de Sakura.

Vendo a arma, Sakura levantou rapidamente, olhou na direção de Sasuke, o viu levantando calmo, mas apreensivo.

- Senhores, realmente agradeço a ajuda de vocês! Agora se puderem me ajudar a ir para casa...

- Quieta – disse dando uma panca na perna dela a derrubando no chão.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM ELE!!!!! –disse Sakura tentando se recompor do ataque inesperado. – Ele... Ele me...

- Impressionante o modo como diz isso, parecia tão à-vontade com ele...

- Não foi por minha vontade acredite...

Sasuke se espreguiçando disse:

- Desculpem-me os modos da minha esposa! uu'.

- Esposa?? Como assim sua esposa? ò.ó

- Esta peste é sua esposa? – disse o rapaz que estava com um cachorro por perto.

- Sim... Fiquei encantado com esses lindos olhos verdes e o dote de três vacas, mas como vêem, eles escondiam um problema mental.- disse Sasuke com um ar de abatimento.

- Induzido a casar comigo? Mesmo que você quisesse casar comigo não poderia!!- disse Sakura ficando com raiva. Como ele tinha coragem?

- Acalme-se querida! Se não pode ser gentil comigo, poderia pelo menos fingir que é uma boa mulher para eles? – Sasuke sorriu tristemente para os dois homens – Agora devem entender porque evito hospedarias e tavernas, imagina passar uma vergonha dessas no meio de uma multidão? A propósito, meu nome é Hitachiin Sasuke. (roubei esse sobrenome do Ouran )

- Sou Inozuka Kiba e esse é meu filho Inozuka Tamaki. – disse mostrando um garoto com uns lindos cabelos azulados e belos olhos. – Venha, vamos para minha casa, minha esposa lhes dará um café para seguirem viajem mais restaurados.

- Você... você não pode acreditar no que ele te contou...- dirigindo-se a Sasuke gritou - Seu maldito, mal pode esperar para o que estou planejando pra você...

- Quieta mulher – disse Tamaki dando um tapa na cara de Sakura – Dobre sua língua...Uma mulher deve saber o seu lugar...

Aquilo quase a fez cair.

- Aprenda a respeitar seu homem – disse o jovem a olhando com censura – Minha mãe sabe o lugar dela...

- Embora me respeite sem que eu use a força – disse Kiba – Nem todos tem a sorte que eu tive – disse se dirigindo a Sasuke

Chegando lá, Sakura conheceu Hinata que olhava muito apaixonada para seu esposo, apesar de ser grosso, devia haver algo nele que ela gostasse.

Sakura observando a casa acabou notando um olhou um jornal e viu uma foto do seu Sai. Como não dava para ler direito, perguntou a Hinata do que se tratava:

- Ah! Isso foi um casamento em Newport. A noiva fugiu do casamento minutos antes de se casar... Impressionante não? Largou tudo para algum amante...

- Eu não te larguei Sai – disse murmurando segurando lagrimas. Será que o pai pensava mesmo que ela havia fugido?

- Pelo que o jornal disse, ele falou que terminou o noivado depois disso... Bom ele disse que como ela o abandonou, foi o que significou... Fim do noivado

Sakura começou a ficar transtornada...Sasuke percebendo isso se alertou

- Acho melhor irmos indo, antes que ela tenha uma crise – disse Sasuke docemente segurando o ombro dela.

- Deus o abençoe Hitachiin Sasuke. Deve amar muito essa mulher, ou as vacas que o sr recebeu ao se casar. – disse Kiba rindo.

Ambos foram embora, Sakura ficava quieta em cima da cela.

A lua brilhou no céu antes de Sasuke resolver parar. Fora melhor eles não terem conversado, embora o silencio tenha se tornado mais pesado e insuportável.

Sakura era prisioneira, refém, inimiga. E o fato dela ser incrivelmente bela, não mudava nada. Eles não eram amigos nem amantes e quanto mais ele se lembrasse disso, melhor. Tinha que parar de pensar nela como mulher.

Porem como ignorar as sensações do seu corpo ao ajudá-la a desmontar da cela? E a roupa que ele comprou sem segunda intenção e que ficou um pouco justa e acabou realçando as curvas do corpo maravilhoso dela. "Mulher irritante" pensou Sasuke. Nada era fácil quando se tratava dela.

Mas tarde quando ela havia comido algo resolveu manifestar-se:

- Não gostei de ter me chamado de doida! ¬¬

- Não te chamei de doida u.ú

Vendo que ela estava pronta para uma batalha verbal tratou de dizer:

- Devia estar agradecida pela informação que recebeu sobre a traição do seu noivo.

Devia saber que ele não deixaria isso passar em quieto.

- Que foi? – disse Sasuke estranhando o silencio dela – Vai dizer que acha que Inozuka Hinata mentia? o.õ

- Não - gritou Sakura, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas - Diferente de você, ela não tinha motivos para mentir...

Sasuke se arrependeu de imediato ter tocado naquele assunto. Porem ao ouvir a revelação feita, ele havia acreditado. Sai era desprovido de hombridade...

No entanto, era crueldade expor Sakura a humilhação de reconhecer esse fato. Sasuke se sentiu incomodado com as lagrimas no olhar dela.

- Você pode não entender... – disse com a voz tremula – mas eu amava Sai, amava acima de qualquer coisa. Achava que resistiria a tudo esse amor, duraria para sempre... Achei... achei...

Parando o que dizia, Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Sasuke se lembrou de como ela irradiava felicidade no casamento. Será que voltaria a sorrir assim? Será que um dia iria sorrir para ele daquele jeito? "Só se for no meu enforcamento!" pensou Sasuke.

- Ah, _ma bien-aimée – _falou Sasuke com ternura na voz – Ele não merecia seu amor!

- Não amada de ninguém – disse Sakura gritando e controlando o choro.

Ao olhar para ele, Sasuke pode ver a angustia dominando aquele olhar. E só uma mulher lançara aquele olhar para ele... aquele olhar que pedia ajuda... E era sua _maman, _que pedia vingança, contra a família que havia destruído o amor e a vida dela. A família de Sakura.

E como a _maman _queria, Sakura seria a primeira a pagar pela a vingança...

Bom... esse era o plano inicial.

Sakura caiu de joelhos, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, molhando-as com lagrimas que não conseguia controlar.

O que ele devia fazer era virar as costas sem a menor consideração, e apenas pesar em como fora fácil humilhar o inimigo.

Porem Sasuke não podia fazer isso. Sakura sofria demais para ser abandonada. Não podia se afastar enquanto Sakura chorava daquele jeito.

Com todo o cuidado, Sasuke a fez ficar de pé. Depois a apertou contra o peito, mantendo-a assim até que os soluços dela cessassem...

Ate que se transformassem numa respiração compassada...

Finalmente Sakura apenas se deixou ficar tranqüilamente nos braços dele...

E Sasuke suplicou que o perdoassem mas...

_continua..._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo **

**Esse friozinho que tá fazendo no DF dá uma inspiração **

**Tenho tido tantas ideias D**

**Desculpem a demora viu... é que eu não demoro tanto com os capítulos... O problema é achar desculpa para ir à net do colégio hehehehe...**

_**K-chan Murgan**__**: Que isso mami.. u.u...Sua filha é tão inocente quanto vc.. carinha kawai inocente Realmente a Sakura é UMA DEBIL MENTAL por querer fugir do Sasuke.. o.ô... Eu taria com uma placa: "Me sequestreeee" xD**_

_**Smile Angel: Desculpa a demora pra postar / ... É que onde eu moro, não tem net . ... Meu PC ta na casa da minha tia em outra cidade... Ai fica difícil postar xx... Eu to sempre com uns 2 capitulo adiantado oo'... O pior é q meu pendrive estragou e eu voltei ao disquete xX Ou seja... é um complô pra eu não porstar ¬¬... Mas nada me fará desistir \o/... Continue acompanhando...Espero que goste da frase hj 8D**_

_**Mye-chan**__**: Realmente... depois daquela eu não resistiria também o.Ô... Mas a Sakura é BEM forte ( e tonta...u.ú)... O Gaara é um lindo irmão o.o Aposto que ele dever ter feito a Sakura ser forte desse jeito (pq deve ser horrível ter um irmão gostoso daquele e não poder aproveitar )..Mas...espero que tenha gostado desse cap 8D**_

_**sakusasuke**__**: Tá ai a continuação... Valeu a review ---**_

_**miyuki-sakura**__**: Nhaaa... minha dificuldade é postar xD'... Não fazer capitulo... Se o carinha dos computadores do colégio não implicasse tanto ¬¬... Vou comprar um Death Note e escrever o nome dele o.O... Ele é do mal..é serio '... Tá ai o cap..) O hentai vai demorar um pouco.. Mas vou por eles nus pega legal oo'**_

**bjus povo... Deixem uma reviem de aniversario para mim (25-10)**

**Será um ótimo presente )**

**by Sakiy Skuld**

"_**Quando te vi de longe jurei amor eterno... Quando te vi de perto... vai ser feio assim lá no inferno".**_


	4. O maior inimigo: vinho tinto?

**NÃO ACONTECERÁ NO JAPÃO**

**Baseado em um romance da Miranda Jarrett...**

**Naruto não me pertence...Mas eu to mesmo afim do Prospero do filme "Senhor dos Ladrões" ...**

**Capitulo 4: **_**O maior inimigo: vinho tinto??**_

- Sinto muito capitão... Não vimos ninguém assim... –disse o capitão do navio interceptado por Gaara.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gaara se controlando para não ter nenhum outro ataque de raiva.

- Sim, temos...

- Até parece coisa de cantiga de amor né capitão? – disse um marujo – Noiva raptada e tudo mais...

- Isso não é coisa de cantiga – gritou Gaara explodindo de raiva.

O marujo olhou assustado para o capitão do _Byakugan _e foi logo pedindo desculpas.

- Sinto muito pelo o que ele disse Sr.

- Tudo bem... – disse Gaara passando a mão pelos cabelos impacientemente. – Estou indo então.

Dizendo isso, Gaara retornou ao seu barco. Estava começando a ficar impaciente com a situação. Não estavam tendo noticias de sua irmã. Nada alem daquele maldito papel.

O pior é que as pessoas não acreditavam que Sakura fora seqüestrada, elas estavam acreditando no maldito Seijurou Sai. Devia ter matado ele e inventado alguma coisa idiota porque alguém como ele não era muito esperto para ter uma morte legal...

Tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins do que poderia estar acontecendo com a irmã (porque esse tipo de praga de ter um Sasuke na vida não acontece comigo ¬¬?) não parava de lhe invadir a mente...

- Te acharei Sakura! Eu prometo...

- Sinto muito, sr Uchiha, mas devemos parar por hoje! – declarou Sakura parando a égua.

Sasuke parou o cavalo e a fitou. Se não fosse a parada anterior, onde ele demonstrava pena dela, ela não estaria fazendo aquela exigência.

- Sou eu quem decide isso srta Haruno. E não você. – respondeu Sasuke com rispidez – E a minha decisão é de prosseguir durante mais um tempo.

Sakura suspirou, sem deixar ele reparar como ela ficara meio abalada pela maneira que ele havia pronunciado seu nome. "Não devia ter me mostrado tão fraca na frente de Sasuke", pensou desmontando da égua.

- Não sou eu quem está pedindo isso, mas a égua. – Tentando se equilibrar por sentir as pernas entorpecidas depois da longa cavalgada.

Depois de tudo aquilo, Sakura não iria querer ver uma cela muito cedo.

- Embora não possa ver muito bem por causa do escuro – continuou ignorando o fato de Sasuke parecer estar muito bravo por ela ter desmontado – Creio que deve ter uma pedra na pata.

- Não sabia que você tinha intimidade com cavalos, _ma chère. _– disse Sasuke vendo a habilidade com que ela se dava com o animal.- Imagino que aprendeu isso na sua linda infância feliz junto com seus irmãos...

- Sim, meu pai mandava cuidarmos bem dos nossos animais. – disse Sakura ignorando o sarcasmo contido na voz de Sasuke.- Mas você não monta como um filho de um agricultor. Pelo contrario, ocupa a sela como um perfeito cavaleiro.

- Eu faço muitas coisas como um cavaleiro, mas isso não significa que eu seja um...

- Ela precisará de descanso... – interrompeu Sakura.

Falando baixo, Sasuke soltou um palavrão. Por que a maldita égua não deixara para mancar mais tarde?

- Pensei ter visto uma casa ali, mais ao norte... – começou Sakura

- Nao quero inventar mais mentiras Sakura, já não bastou o que houve na residência dos Inozuka?

Tentando esconder seu embaraço por lembrar o que ocorrera depois, Sakura limitou-se a dizer:

- Acho que não seria um problema, a casa estava em ruínas e provavelmente foi abandonada há algum tempo atrás. Deve haver algum poço ou uma horta quem sabe. Diferente de você, não aprecio muito nossas refeições.

- Não diga – embora Sasuke estivesse adorando a conversa deles, pois havia muitas palavras do que nos últimos dias, resolveu continuar a manter a guarda – Então me responda a essa pergunta: como você planeja fugir de mim se formos a essa amável casa?

- Fugir? – Sakura o encarou. "Ele realmente está pensando isso?".

- Sim, sim, fugir – suspirou profundamente, fazendo Sakura imaginar como seria encostar novamente o rosto no peito dele – Não tenho esperança de que tenha desistido sabe?

Sakura soltou um riso e pelo rosto dele, que parecia fitar uma louca, resolveu dizer?

- O sr. acredita mais em mim do que eu mesma. Não tenho dinheiro, água, comida, estou em um lugar que não conheço, a kilometros de outro lugar que não conheço e onde ninguém me conhece... E para deixar a situação melhor, minha montaria está mancando... Pode não ter amarrado meus pulsos e pés Sr. Uchiha, mas o que fez comigo, já é o suficiente para me impedir de fugir...

Embora houvesse amargura na voz dela, alguma coisa havia mudado entre os dois.

- Vamos parar com essa historia de Sr. Uchiha chama-me de Sasuke – disse se aproximando de Sakura,

Sakura não sabia se devia, pois o "Sr." impunha uma pequena distancia entre eles.

Eles estavam perto de um muro destruído, totalmente coberto por trepadeiras cheia de flores brancas e roxas que espalhavam uma deliciosa fragrância.

Sasuke riu, fazendo a égua erguer a cabeça e olhar para ele com as orelhas empinadas. Sakura não conteve e riu também.

Os cabelos pretos dele estavam iluminados pela luz do luar, os olhos com cor de orbe mais intensos, com o riso nos lábios que incentivava ela ao mesmo. Sakura sabia que daquele dia em diante, sempre que sentisse o cheiro de flores como aquelas, se lembraria de Uchiha Sasuke. Será que com ele aconteceria à mesma coisa?

Sakura quase se batera ao perceber para onde seus pensamentos estavam indo. Aquele homem a seqüestrara! Não merecia um lugar nos pensamentos dela e nem no coração. Ela devia se preocupar em como fugir e não ficar sonhando com flores e olhos cor orbe.

- Vamos. – disse tentando se acalmar – Não podemos ficar parados para sempre.

- Talvez – disse Sasuke impedindo-a de continuar andar – _ma chère _não fuja simplesmente porque não quer fugir...

Aquele sotaque ficava mais sedutor cada vez que conversavam, pensou consigo mesma. E o pior que Sasuke acertara em cheio. Por pura sorte. E agora ela estava corando fortemente. E constatar que a maior beldade de Newport tinha momentos de timidez e que ele fora o culpado por isso deixou Sasuke de muito bom humor.

- Mas é claro que eu quero voltar para Newport – disse tentando se manter convincente – Quero voltar para minha família, meu lar, para...

- Para o seu casamento com aquele almofadinha presunçoso e indigno de confiança?

Abaixando o olhar, para criar coragem Sakura disse:

- Sai saberá entender, quando eu explicar...

-Entender? – falou Sasuke erguendo as sobrancelhas, obviamente caçoando – É isso que espera do seu marido? Que ele _saiba entender? _

- Bem, ele entenderá... Oras estou falando de uma coisa que você provavelmente não consiga entender – disse Sakura mantendo-se na defensiva. Precisava terminar logo com aquilo, estava totalmente sem argumentos.

- Tem razão _ma belle. _Quanto mais eu a conheço, menos te entendo. – passando a mão nos cabelos continuou – A única coisa que posso fazer é cuidar sempre para que você tenha segurança.

Erguendo os olhos, percebeu que ele havia montado e que seguia seu caminho. Queria saber o significado daquelas palavras. Ele devia estar sendo apenas possessivo. Mas, mesmo assim, continuava em duvida. A única coisa que Sai procurava manter em segurança era a limpeza da camisa, e seu maior inimigo fora um copo de vinho tinto...

E pelo que estava percebendo, Sai era exatamente o que sempre havia esperado dele: um homem de espírito e não um grosseirao que só soubesse usar os músculos... E que provavelmente não parecia muito ansioso para sair a campo e resgatá-la.

Sasuke não estava gostando de constatar que ela estava certa, havia sim uma casa e um poço. Sem contar um estabulo. Se houvesse a horta, ele acharia dificil encara-la por saber que ela encontrara o lugar antes dele.

- Ah! Não lhe disse? Sabia que havera um poço aqui.- e desmontando na frentedele, correu para o poço, arregaçando as mangas do sujo vestido.

Sasuke não podia acreditar no que via. A garota estava jogando o balde dentro do poço. Quando ela percebesse o peso, certamente haveria de pedir ajuda dele. Mas para seu espanto, ela conseguira puxar o balde, e de uma maneira como alguem que sempre fazia isso.

- Estou impressionado, _ma belle. _Não imaginei que quisesse fazer isso...

- Cinico ¬¬ - respondeu Sakura sem olhar para ele, e bebendo agua do balde direto com as maos.

- Como?

- Você ouviu bem... Você não achou que eu quisesse fazer isso, você achou que mesmo se eu quisesse não conseguiria. E haveria de pedir pra você...Sabe, não sou a inutil que você pensa...

Antes que Sasuke pudesse respoder, ela já havia partido para atras da casa. Ignorando sua raiva por ter sido tão trasparente, colocou os cavalos no celeiro quando ouviu um grito chamando seu nome.

Pegando a pistola, correu para atras da casa. Se culpando. Não deveria ter deixado ela ir sozinha. Que belo cuidador estava sendo, daqui a pouco se igualaria ao noivo dela...

_continua..._

**Desculpa a demora e o capitulo não muito grande... uu**

**Fim de ano, provas, PAS, férias e muito romance a noite acaba com uma pessoa xD**

**Mye-chan: Eu tb acho o Sai um maldito -... E amo esses climas quentes que costumam ter em fics e livros uuV... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap P**

**Uchiha Harumi: Pronto D... Postei lol Desculpa a demora ii Só tive net por agora e.e'**

**Sabaku no Uchiha: Concordo plenamente o.o .. O sequestrador é meu viu?**

**O capitulo foi pequeno, mas espero postar logo em seguida outro '**

**Bom...Beijos para vocês...Deixem reviews...**

**Ah, leitores de **_**"Festival em Konoha" **_**não se acanhem, em uma semana posto outro capitulo xp'.**

**By Sakiy Skuld**

"_**Trabalhar nunca matou ninguém!! Mas, porque arriscar??"**_


	5. Morangos

**A historia e de um romance da Miranda Jarrett (os romances dela são 10 uu)**

**Naruto não me pertence...Mas estou querendo sequestrar o An Cafe.. Alguem topa? **

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**Capitulo 5 : Morangos...**

_Pegando a pistola, correu para atras da casa. Se culpando. Não deveria ter deixado ela ir sozinha. Que belo cuidador estava sendo, daqui a pouco se igualaria ao noivo dela..._

Ao encontrar Sakura, Sasuke a viu agachada perto de uma horta que estava cheia de morangos. Sakura ria ao tentar jogar o morango para cima e pega-los com a boca. Sasuke observou a jovem, ela estava com os cabelos soltos, rosto iluminado pela luz rosada do sol e não pode deixar de perceber que a saia dela estava um pouco levantada para poder segurar mais morangos. O rosto dela tinha um misto de concentração e alegria.

- Sakura, _ma chère –_ disse Sasuke irritado – Que diabos está fazendo?

Sakura deu um riso malicioso e jogou os cabelos para trás. A moça não pareceu se importar com o fato de ele está segundando uma pistola.

- Estou colhendo morangos, assim como você pode perceber... – respondeu – E você?

Sasuke coigitou em dar um tiro em cima da cabeça dela, só de brincadeira de mau gosto, mas acabou mudando de idéia e guardou a pistola na cinta.

Sakura ainda sorrindo, jogou outro morango para pega-lo com a boca, mas como sua atenção estava em Sasuke, o morango acabou chocando com seu queixo fazendo escorrer um filete molhado. A jovem riu e comeu outro pelo modo mais pratico.

- Sabe, eles estão melhores que o seu queijo. – disse rindo.

Sasuke poderia apostar sua propria alma como nenhum daqueles morangos seria mais doce que os labios de Haruno Sakura. A saia levantada suavemente mostrava as ligas da meia. Porém, mesmo coberta pelas meias, ele sabia que aquelas pernas eram tão bem feitas que ele sentiu vontade de erguer mais a saia, subir além das coxas até que pudesse...

Diabos! Será que ela não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo com ele? Se tivesse o minimo de bom senso, Sasuke a arrastaria até onde estavam os cavalos e eles cavalgariam até que estivessem em Seabrook. Até que ele estivesse tão cansado que nem levasse em consideração o que o corpo praticamente exigia.

Inferno! Mesmo jogando terra sobre o caixão dele. Sasuke ainda sentiria desejo por aquela mulher.

- Quero ver se colhe morangos tão bem quanto eu, Sr. Uchiha. – disse Sakura.

A jovem não se surpreendeu quando o frânces apanhou o morango com a mão ao inves de usar a boca. Seria impossivel ver ele agir com uma situação que o fizesse parecer tolo. Isso era impensável.

O sol parecia amenizar seus temores contra aquele homem, Uchiha Sasuke subitamente parecia menos monstro e mais homem (n/a: só hj que ela percebeu? U_u). Apenas um homem, concluiu com renovada determinação. Até aquele dia, ela nunca tivera dificuldade em deixar homens fascinados, desde que estivesse determinada a isso. Será que consiguiria faze-lo confiar nela? Talvez ele abaixasse menos a guarda e isso tornaria a fulga mais facil.

Ele jamais seria tão bonito quanto Sai, mas os olhos dele quando sorria se enchia de calor lembrando um lindo dia de verão.

Sakura desviou o olhar, envergonhada pelo seus pensamentos. Quem devia ficar fascinado era ele e não ela... Mas será que ele sentia a mesma mágica que ela sentia?

- Sabe, eu poderia passar o dia todo lhe alimentando – disse Sakura jogando outro morango – É como alimentar um ganso...

Sakura bateu palmas ao ver Sasuke pegando o morango no ar com a mão. A jovem percebeu pelo modo como ele a olhava que ainda estava desconfiado dela.

_Ele é apenas um homem, _pensou consigo tentando se convencer. Dando seu melhor sorriso disse:

- Acredito, Sr. Uchiha, que seria melhor se eu lhe desse metade dos morangos que consegui colher. Então nos sentaremos na mureta e comeriamos de uma forma mais civilizada...

Sasuke pensou o que teria naqueles morangos para faze-la ficar tão doce de uma hora para outra. Ah, ele estava gostando daquilo, e gostando muito, mas a Sakura se enganava redondamente se achava que ele relacharia a atenção só por causa de uns sorrisos e e pálpebras arriadas. Ela podia ser uma beldade em sua cidade, mas para quem conhecia as mulheres francesas, mestras na arte do amor, aquela ali não passava de uma camponesa virgem.

- Como queita, srta Haruno. – disse Sasuke tentando desviar o olhar dos tentadores labios de Sakura que devido aos morangos havia ficado mais rosados – Mas não creio que uma fria mureta seria um luar melhor para nos sentarmos do que o chão.

- Grandes palavrar para quem me faz dormir no chão – comentou com uma pitada de ironia enquanto se sentava na mureta.

- Mas não houve uma noite em que você dormiu no feno? – perguntou enquanto se sentava também, perto o suficiente para que a saia dela roçasse na coxa dele, o que talvez tenha sido o motivo para que ela arregalasse os olhos. Sasuke se pois a pensar quem estaria vencendo essa disputa. – Porém devo concordar que as acomodações não serão as melhores.

- Então devo agradecer por estarmos em junho, pois se estivessemos em janeiro ou dezembro, minha cama seria um monte de neve.

- Você deve levar em conta que em junho na Nova Inglaterra é muito parecido com dezembro em outros lugares. Na Martinica por exemplo, em um dia como esse,as senhoras se enrolam nos chales e acendem a lareira de casa.

- É lá que você mora? – perguntou com interesse.

- Já morei.. Tenho viajado por muitos lugares, _ma chère, _já vi muitas coisas.

- Os homens podem fazer isso né? – comentou enquanto tirava as folhas dos talos dos morangos – Por acaso existe uma esposa te esperando Sr. Uchiha?

Sasuke acho aquilo tão ridiculo que nem se deu o trabalho de negar.

- Você gosta mesmo de fazer perguntas Haruno Sakura.

- Oras, e por que não? Você já sabe tudo sobre mim.

- É o meu oficio... – respondeu em um tom casual.

- É mercenario?

- Faço coisas que os outros não tem coragem de fazer. Por um preço, naturalmente.

Outra vez aquele homem mostrou aquele sorriso presunsoço que Sakura achava que ele tinha criado só para caçoar dela.

- Qual... qual foi o preço do meu sequestro? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- O meu preço? – ele inquiriu, pensando no rosto torturado e pálido da mãe – Meu preço para sequestra-la, _ma chère, _está além de todo o ouro existente em sua preciosa Newport.

Sakura suspirado por ter pensando que ele diria o motivo disse:

- Nem todo o ouro de Newport será o suficiente para reabilitar meu bom nome, não depois de eu ter passada esse tempo todo sozinha na sua companhia.

Era estranho, mas ela estava refletindo o desejo de Misao: arruinar a honra de Haruno Sakura, assim como o pai dela fizera com _maman, _destruindo as mesmas esperanças e sonhos. Agora só restava levar Sakura até a artinica para que ela visse com os próprios olhos a vergonha da mãe dele.

Outra coisa que era surpreendente era o fato que Sasuke ainda não sentia nenhum tipo de satisfação com a vingança. Talvez isso acontecesse quando ele enfrentasse o pai e os irmãos de Sakura. O que mais poderia querer daquela mulher?

- Mas o que Seijurou irá dizer, _ma fille, _quando souber que nós dois viajamos juntos, comemos juntos, até dormimos juntos? – perguntou observando a reação dela, mas ficando atenta à dele próprio.

- Nós não... Eu não lhe permiti nenhuma liberdade.

- Eu não tomei nenhuma liberdade, _ma belle, _embora não tenha faltado oportunidades.

Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, mas não disse nada, como se tivesse perdido a fala. Sasuke teve certeza que ela estava se lembrando do encontro deles no jardim, de quando ele havia cortado o cadarço do vestido dela e como a consolara a dor dela com um abraço. Se resistisse a mais oportunidades como aquela, Sasuke poderia muito bem ser considerado como santo.

- Seu Sai a encontrará exatamente na mesma condiçao de honrabilidade em que você estava antes do casamento que não se realizou. Pelo menos é o que ele constatará, se quiser recebe-la de volta.

- É claro que ele me receberá de volta, depois que conversarmos. – disse Sakura com o queixo apontando para frente- Além disso, papai fará com que ele se case comigo.

- Que romântico.

E algo próprio dos Haruno, pensou Sasuke com cinismo.

- Mas eu amo o Sai – gritou Sakura – Nada do que você diga mudará isso! Eu amo o Sai...

Apesar das palavras corajosas, Sasuke viu que as lágrimas que toldavam os olhos dela eram fruto do desespero. Sakura havia amado Sai e agora o perdia, mas não queria aceitar a humilhação do abandono.

- Eu não disse que você não o amava, _chèrie- _disse Sasuke estendendo a mão e acariciando a face dela com os dedos, sentindo que ela se encolhia àquele toque- Mas ama tanto esse homem egoista que não se importará se ele não souber retribuir ao seu amor? Tanto que estará disposta a se transformar em mais uns dos ornamentos dele, apenas um brinquedo bonito que ele retira de uma caixa quando sente vontade?

O rosto de Sasuke estava muito proximo do de Sakura, cada palavra produzindo um aquecimento na pele dela. Outros homens já tinha estado a igual distância sem que ela desse menor importância a isso. Outros homens já a haviam tocado na face, conseguindo apenas que ela risse e afastasse a mão importuna. Partindo de Sasuke, porém, aquelas coisas a deixavam trêmula e com o coração disparando no dentro do peito.

E agora ele acariciava o rosto dela com a palma da mão, que guardava um cheiro diferente, masculino.

- Diga-me uma coisa, _ma chèrie- _pediu Sasuke, numa voz tão macia quanto veludo – Ama tanto esse Seijurou Sai que preferiria as cinzas quando pudesse ter o fogo?

No instante seguinte os lábios dele encontraram os dela, da forma como Sakura havia desejado e temido. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ela fechou os olhos. A principio o beijo foi terno, apenas roçado, omo se Sasuke quisesse se acostumar com o gosto dos labios dela. Pouco a pouco ele foi aumentando a pressão, e ela se sentiu como se estivesse mergulhando num lago muito profundo, o suficiente para engoli-la para sempre. Deus! Os lábios de Sasuke eram quentes e seguros, produzindo sensações que ela jamais havia experimentado... nem mesmo com Sai. Então ela abriu mais a boca, buscando sensações ainda mais intensas.

Neste instante, porém, ele interrompeu o beijo e Sakura abriu os olhos, confusa. Embora continuasse a segurar a face dela com as duas mãos, Sasuke estava com os olhos apertados, como se quisesse controlar a emoção. Os labios que sengundos antes a beijavam com tanta intensidade agora estavam igualmente contraidos, formando uma linha sem expressão.

- Agora tem sua resposta, não é, Sakura? – ele disse jogando os cabelos para trás. – Vá apanhar mais morandos, se quiser. Eu estarei com os cavalos.

Dito isso ele se levantou, girou o corpo e saiu antando, antes que voltasse a ver o fascínio daqueles olhos verdes e fosse tentado a beijá-la novamente.

Um beijo era suficiente para eles dois. Sakura tivera a resposta dela e ele.. que Deus o ajudasse, ele tivera a dele.

_Continua..._

**Gomen pela demora... Realmente demorei , mas é que eu estava postando no Nyah tb e queria que os dois se igualassem para eu continuar... Bom, amanhã é minha prova da UnB, se eu for bem nela o outro capitulo não demorará, se eu for mal ele demorará porque terei que estudar para o tradicional *chantagem* Entao... rezem por mim xDDD**

**Mas realmente desculpa... esse negocio de postar anualmente não dá certo "**

**Irei parar com isso.. prometo ;;**

**Agradeço a todas as reviews e peço novas para quem começou ou continua a acompanhar...**

**Bjus minna-san n.n/**


	6. Esquecendo o orgulho

**A historia e de um romance da Miranda Jarrett (os romances dela são 10 uu)**

**Naruto não me pertence...Mas estou querendo sequestrar o An Cafe.. Alguem topa? **

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

Sakura estava sonhando.

_Só podia estar, pois tinha 10 anos de idade e era inverno. Ela se encontrava nos degraus dos fundos da casa em Newport, saltitando para não congelar enquanto Gaara tentava acender o estopim o pequeno foguete chinês. Já passava da hora de eles irem para a cama, mas como era ano novo tinha apenas alguns minutos e os adultos estavam ocupados demais em trocar abraços e brindes para percebe-los._

_- Segure com mais firmeza Gaa-kun, ou eu não vou conseguir acender o pavio – orientou._

_Outras pessoas soltavam foguetes que espocavam no céu, o barulho se misturava ao soar dos sinos que saudavam a chegada do ano novo._

_- Cale a boca Sakura-chan – reagiu Gaara – O problema é que quando acende, você meche a mão e ele apaga. Asim nunca vamos mandar o foguete para o alto!_

_Mas quando ele falava, o pavio acender e o artefato partiu da mão de Gaara para o espaço. Os irmãos gêmeos ficaram olhando para o alto, fascinados e instantes depois o foguete estorou no céu, produzindo uma chuva de estrelas que demorou alguns segundos para se dissipar._

- Acorde Sakura – chamou Sasuke – Acorde logo!

Sakura puxou o cobertor mais para cima e virou-se para o lado. Queria voltar para a sua infância. Queria voltar para o lado de Gaara e observar os fogos que iluminavam a noite.

- Que diabo mulher! Será que consegue dormir em qualquer situação? – Sasuke agarrou o cobertor e jogou-o para o lado - Você disse que sabe lidar com cavalos não? Pois bem, acho que agora sua ajuda será útil.

- E eu achando que você sabia fazer tudo sozinho – resmungou Sakura enquanto se sentava e via Sasuke se afastanto. Havia dormido na estrebaria vazia e, por isso, precisou sacudir a saia para livrar-se dos fiapos de palha – Ainda não pode estar na hora de partirmos...

Sakura parou de falar no instante que viu uma forte luminosidade na porta da estrebaria, logo seguda pelo estrondo de um trovão. Os foguetes do sonho... E agora ela ouvia os relinchos dos cavalos. Droga! Os cavalos...

Sakura calçou rapidamente os sapatos e correu para o fundo da estrebaria, onde já estava o francês. Sasuke tentava acalmar um dos cavalod dele, segurando-o pelas redeas. Na baia ao lado, porém, Abigail empinava as patas dianteiras, sacudindo a cabeça e tremendo de ansiedade.

Enrolando os cabelos para não assustar mais a égua, Sakura olhou pela porta aberta da estrebaria. Embora ainda não estivesse chovendo, o céu estava quase tão escuro quanto a noite e as nuvens carregas e cinzentas movimentando-se por causa do forte vento que agitava as arvores como se fosse arbustros. Não era de admiriar que os cavalos estavam assustados.

- Tome cuidado, _ma chérie- _recomendou Sasuke sem se volta para ela – Essa égua está tão aflita que seria capaz de atacar a própria sombra.

- Então somos duas – sussurou Sakura, grata pela preocupação dele.

Na sua casa, nos dias de chuva, era os cavalariços que cuidavam dos cavalos nas tempestades, não ela. E o que mais a amendrotava eram as historias que já ouvira sobre que um cavalo assustado era capas de fazer.

Vagarosamente, Sakura foi entrando na baia, aproximando-se de Abigail.

- Garotiha bonita – sussurou – Sei que está assustada, mas não há nada lá fora que possa machucá-la. Há ventos, trovões e relâmpagos, mas nao precisamos ligar para esse barulho todo.

A egua empinou as orelhas, reconhecendo a voz de Sakura.

- Isso, menina- ela incentivou no mesmo tom de voz – Está me reconhecendo, não é? Sou apenas a Saku e você sabe que eu não lhe contaria nada que não fosse verdade. Coisa linda.

Com muito cuidado, ela segurou no cabresto e coçou a testa da égua com a outra mão. Então reparou que Sasuke já havia selado os cavalos, o que a surpreendeu. Embora fosse dificil saber a hora por causa das nuvens, ela não achou que já fosse a hora de partir.

- Isso Abigail. Calma, menina. Alguma vez a Saku contou uma mentira?

Então ela ouviu o riso de Sasuke na baia ao lado.

- Ah, Buck, amigo velho, talvez você saiba a resposta. Quando é que a Saku vai parar de contar mentiras _a mim._

- Quando eu vou parar de contar mentiras a você? – reagiu Sakura, continuando a falar baixo para não deixar a égua mais nervosa.

Houve mais um relampago, seguido de um trovão. Mas Sakura impediu a égua de empirar.

- Calma garota, calma.- ela voltou a falar- Eu não comecei a contar mentirar, diferentemente de um certo francês que nunca me quis falar a verdade.

Sakura ouviu o riso na baia ao lado. Embora não pudesse ver o rosto dela, imaginou o sorriso brincalhão que devia estar nos labios do francês e aquilo a vez sentir as faces quentes.

- Ah , _ma chérie, _eu nunca lhe contei uma mentira, embora você não queira acreditar em mim – ele disse, o que sem duvida era outra mentira.

- Então fale a verdade. Porque me beijou?

- Isso é fácil de responder, minha flor, muito facil – Sasuke esperou alguns segundos e respondeu – Eu a beijei porque nós dois queríamos.

- Não é verdade!

- Está vendo como são as coisas? Eu não poderia ter falado nada mais verdadeiro, mas mesmo assim você não acredita.

Sakura não pode responder pois no momento uma rajada de vento invadiu a estrebaria. Já se podia sentir o cheiro de chuva.

Neste instante ouviu-se um estrondo lá fora. Um raio havia atingido a última parte inteira da casa em ruínas, derrubando-a e incandescendo as ressequidas vigas de maderia. Com a respiração contida, Sakura viu pela porta aberta que o fogo, incetivado pelo vento já atingia a antiga construção de madeira que fora o galinheiro.

O vento soprava para oeste e o que havia logo a seguir era estrebaria.

Sasuke gritou algo para ela e Sakura voltou-se para o lado dele, distraindo-se da égua, que recuou e soltou-se agitada. Tentando agarrar novamente o cabresto, Sakura acabou assustando a égua. Como se enfrentasse um inimigo, a égua enfiou o focinho por debaixo do braço esquerdo dela e levantou a cabeça, com incrivel força.

Sakura sentiu os pulmões se esvaziando quando foi levantada do chão e voou pelo ar, indo cair de costas no lado de fora da baia. Ali ficou tentando recobrar a respiração e sentindo dores pelo corpo todo. No entanto, o único ar que conseguiu respirar era misturado com fumaça e isso fez seus olhos e as narinas arderem.

- Sakura? –gritou Sasuke tentando controlar Buck – Sakura!

Onde diabos estava a mulher, afinal? Porque não respondia? A estrebaria estava enchendo com a fumaçado incendio e em minutos o vento traira também as chamas. Tirando rapidamente o casaco, ele o amarrarou em volta da cabeça do cavalo, como uma venda.

- Venha, já ficamos aqui muiti tempo... – disse puxando o animal para fora da baia. Eles teriam que passar pelo fogo e Sasuke rezou para que o cavalo não empacasse – Você é corajoso e vai conseguir, tenho certeza...

Tossindo por causa da fumaça, Sasuke puxou o animal para a porta e olhou rapidamente para trás. Então viu que a égua estava sozinha. Onde estava Sakura, diabo?

- Só mais um pouco mais...

Instantes mais tarde, eles estavam fora da estrebaria e Sasuke correu para amarrar o cavalo em uma arvore bem afastada dos locais que o fogo poderia alcançar. Enquanto tirava a venda do cavalo, sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva que finalmente começavam a cair. Enquanto corria para a estrebaria, Sasuke rezou que fosse forte o suficiente para apagar o incendio.

Tirando um lenço e utilizando-o para tampar a boca e o nariz devido a fumaça, Sasuke começou a procurar sinais de Sakura. A égua não devia ser dificil de localizar, já que devia esta empinando e relinchando, mas e Sakura?

Chamou-a diversas vezes, porém não obteve resposta. Talvez ela teria fugido, querendo se salvar, como todo Haruno. Mas ele logo descartou essa hipotes. Sakura não faria isso. Havia se afeiçoado demais à égua. Ela devia estar ali no meio da fumaça.

Diabo! Porque havia se envolvido com uma desmiolada que arriscava a propria vida para salvar uma égua de qualidade duvidosa?

Orientando-se com dificuldade, Sasuke chegou a baia de Abigail. Ele cobriu os olhos dela com o casaco.

- Onde está ela, Abigail? – perguntou enquanto tirava a égua dali – Onde está nossa Saku, hem?

Como resposta, a égua relinchou e saltou. Logo depois, Sasuke ouviu uma tosse e olhou para trás. Lá estava Sakura, de quatro no chão, evidentemente respirando com dificuldade. Segurando com firmeza as redeas da égua com a mão esquerda, ele se aproximou da mulher e usou a direita para ajuda-lá a se levantar. Sakura se apoiou nele e sentiu ele envolve-la na cintura com o braço.

Uma vez do lado de fora da estrevaria, ele virou Abigail para o local aonde estava Buck e deixou que ela fosse por conta própria se juntar ao cavalo. Depois tomou Sakura nos braços e carregou-a para o pequeno bosque onde os animais esperavam.

Chegando lá, Sasuke sentou-a cuidadosamente no chão e usou o casaco para envolver os ombros dela. Sakura tossia, estava com os olhos vermelhos e a chuva deixava seus cabelos molhados e mais escuros. No entanto, apenas pelo fato de ela estar viva, Sasuke achou que nunca vira mulher mais bela.

- Você vai se recuperar _ma chére _- ele disse tentando sorrir - Sei que agora não se sente nada bem, mas você vai se recuperar.

O perigo que ela havia corrido o assustara mais do que o próprio incendio. Estivera tão perto de perde-la. E essa apreensão que ela fizera nele, o assustara também.

Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça. Os pulmões ainda doiam devido a fumaça mas cada respiração parecia ser um pouco mais facil do que a anterior.

Sasuke ofereceu uma caneca com água tirada do poço e ela bebeu com ansiedade. Era muito bom sentir o líquido, deliciosamente frio, descer pela garganta.

O moreno estava todo sujo de fuligem e tinha uma manga da camisa rasgada. Fosse pelos motivos que fosse, aquele homem havia acabado de salvar a vida dela, arriscando a dele próprio, algo que poucas pessoas tinham coragem de fazer. Certamente não Seijurou Sai.

- Eu não lhe disse que logo você se sentiria melhor?- falou Sasuke tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Sakura. Ela sabia ser corajosa, pensou Sasuke. - Não está muito machucada, está _ma chérie?_

Embora estivesse com um leve sorriso nos labios, Sakura soube que ele não estivera descansado enquanto ela dormia, afinal seus olhos tinham profundas olheiras.

- Obrigada. Você não percisava voltar para me buscar - disse com a voz tremula.

- Não precisa agradecer - respondeu, piscando o olho com uma espressão maliciosa - Só voltei lá por causa de Abigail.

Sakura sentiu vontade de rir, mas apensas tossiu.

- Então agradeço por ela. Abigail se machucou?

- Nem ela e nem Buck. Pode não parecer, mas cavalos tem medo danado de fogo...

- Quem não tem.. - desviando os olhos dos cavalos, Sakura voltou-se para Sasuke- Como vocÊ sabia? Você já havia selado os cavalos e estava tudo pronto. Como você sabia?

Sasuke deu ombros.

- Não foi dificil prever. O tempo ameaçando a tarde, lugar alto, madeira e já sofrido incendio.. Mas não olhe para mim como se eu fosse um bruxo. Se nada tivesse acontecido, eu ficaria parecendo um idiota, não um homem previdente.

Porem não tinha sido tão simples. Aquele lugar o lembrava a casa de seu pai e ele não queria explicar aquilo para ela.

Sakura passou a mão na relva. Não queria que ele parasse de falar. Ela ainda estava aterrorisada e falar com ele ajudava.

- Se você quer ter o crédito por ter salvo a vida de Abigail, e não a minha, será que pelo menos me deixá lhe agradecer por isso?

Sasuke ergueu as sombrancelhas, fingindo-se surpreso.

- Uma Haruno, agradeçendo por alguma coisa? O que aconteceu com seu orgulho, Sta Sakura?

- Ah, esqueça meu orgulho, Sasuke, e deixe que eu mostre a gratidão que eu sinto.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, ela se inclinou para a frente e o beijou rapidamente, mal tocando os labios nos dele. Depois voltou à posição de antes, espantada com a própria ousadia, e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, querendo sentir por mais um tempo o gosto daquele beijo. (N/A: selinho e.e")

Sasuke olhou para ela com ar de malicia.

- Desta vez você foi sincera?

- Sobre o que?- perguntou, envaidecida pelo interesse que ele parecia tem em olhar para os labios dela - Sobre sentir gratidão?

- Claro que não,_ ma chère_. Sobre ter me beijado. Foi um beijo tão rapido que eu acho que apenas imaginei.

- Não acredita que eu o tenha beijado?

- Não sei no que devo acreditar quando lido com você.

- Não é como se eu tivesse o hábito de beijar todos os homens que eu vejo, sabia? - declarou indignada.- Mas eu achei que você teria a decência de acredita quando eu o beijsasse.

Sasuke mostrou aquele sorriso cheio de um charme que só ele tinha.

- Como já lhe disse antes, eu nunca menti para você - declarou- Por decência ou não, continuo a falar a verdade.

Exasperada, Sakura projetou-se para a frente, segurou nos ombros de Sasuke para se esquilibrar e plantou com firmeza nos lábios del. Pronto, ela pensou, triunfante. _Daquele_ beijo ele não se esqueceria!

No instante seguinte, porém, Sakura sentiu que os lábios de Sasuke retinham os dela. Ficou arrepiada da cabeça aos pés quando teve a boca invadida pela língua dele, o que a deixou meio tonta. Timidamente foi se deixando conduzir naquele delicioso ato de irresponsabilidade, até perceber que Sasuke também sentia o fogo que parecia existir entre os dois.

Enquanto apertava os dedos nos fortes musculos de Sasuke, Sakura sentiu as mão dele intromendo-se por debaixo das ancas dela e puxando-a para mais perto, o que provocou sensações ainda mais estorneantes. Ah, ela esava viva, gloriosamente viva, e ele a salvara para aquilo.

Sasuke deitou-se na relva, puxando-a consigo. Então Sakura o beijou com uma ânsia ainda maior, como se estivesse faminta, como se pouco tempo antes não houvesse comido uma porção de morangos ou...

_Kami-sam todo poderoso, o que ela estava fazendo?_ Sakura ergueu a cabeça de chofre, apoiou as mão no chão e ficou olhando para ele. Estava com o coração disparado e lugares estranhos do corpo dela doíam, algo que nada tinha a ver com a queda na estrebaria. Envergonhada, percebeu que estava deitada por cuma de Sasuke, com as pernas apartadas e os joelhos no chão nos dois lados do corpo dele.

- Oh Sasuke - gemeu, incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa para dizer e sentindo uma quentura muito grande nas faces - Oh, meu deus.

Sasuke riu baixinho e Sakura sentiu a vibração da barriga dele, o que a fez apressar-se em sair da posição que estava

- Ah, minha flor, _agora _eu acredito que você me beijou.

_Continua..._

**Uau.. dois capitulos num mês! Milagres são reais né? XD**

**O próximo só vai sair para depois da primeira semana de janeiro, é que eu vou para Porto Alegre fazer a UFRGS e lá eu não tenho pc =/**

**Agradeço as reviews da Raiza, Uchiha Rarumi, Grazi-chan, Cat Tsuki e Miyuke-chan e as outras pessoas que leram mas não comentaram n__n**

**Bem, Uchiha Rarumi, esse romance vai ser bem dificil de achar.. é aqueles de banca, tipo **_**Sabina **_**sabe? Mas vou te passar os dados:**

"_**Romances Nova Cultural**_

_**Numero 13 – O rapto da Noiva – Miranda Jarrett**_

_**Titulo original: The Sparhawk Bride**_

_**Copyright para a lingua portuguesa: 1996**_

_**Serviço de atendimento ao leitor: (011) 3061-3111**_

_**Cartas para: 'Cetral de Atendimento'- Alameda Ministro Rocha Azevedo, 346- 4º andar Cep: 01410-901 – São Paulo. "**_

**Não sei se vai funcionar (é de 1996 ') mas você pode tentar. Ou procure em bancas de sebo, costumam a ter otimos romaces *-*'**

**Bom.. vou indo gente.. e desculpe o cap enormeee... **

**Marriy curistimas ;D**


	7. Banhos e vestidos parte I

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...Acho que Papai noel achou que eu não fui uma boa menina ;;**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

Com a tempestade finalmente superada, Sakura mal olhava nos olhos de Sasuke enquanto se preparavam para partir. Mesmo quando ele acendera um fogo, cerca de meia hora antes, para oferecer um chá que extraiu de uma essência guardada na bolsa da sela, o agradecimento fora rápido e silencioso aceno de cabeça.

Mas ele entendia essa postura, mesmo ela nao explicando com palavras. Sakura esforçava-se para acreditar que ele a havia induzido ao beijo, só para poder culpá-lo pelo fato de que ela havia gostado tanto quanto ele.

Sasuke não era maldoso a esse ponto, mas nunca deixava passar as oportunidades que a vida ... e as mulheres ofereciam. E por que deixara? Afinal de contas, ela havia tomado a iniciativa de beija-lo, Além disso, que mal poderia resultar um unico beijo?

Pelo menos era isso o que ele procurava dizer a si proprio, mas sem se convencer muito. Ela era Haruno Sakura e não a filha de um taverneiro qualquer, entao porque diabos tiha que ficar rolando no chão com ela?

Mas era pior do que isso. Beijá-la era bem diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já tinha feito com outra mulher na vida. Era mais doce, mais quente, mais sedutor. A inocente ansiedade que ele havia demonstrado naquele mesmo dia chegara perto de faze-lo perder o auto-controle.

No entanto, se a paixão dela podia queima-lo tanto quanto a mais ardente fogueira, poderia também encontrar o caminho para alma dele. Mas ele resistiria. Apenas ao olhar a mãe, veria em que resultava gostar de alguém, amar alguem. O amor levava à loucura, a uma dor que durava para sempre, e ele não queria nada disso.

Ele não podia se permitir gostar daquela mulher.

---

- Perdemos quase tudo no incêndio, minha senhora – disse Sasuke à dona da estalagem – Não que estivessemos levando muita coisa, mas minha pobre esposa ficou apenas com a roupa do corpo. Basta olhar o vestido e entenderá o que estou dizendo.

- Pobrezinhos! – disse a mulher olhando os dois – Ainda bem que vieram. Não encontrariam lugar melhor para passar a noite do que a minha estalagem. Podem acreditar.

A mulher olhava para eles com tanta simpatia que Sakura se sentiu embaraçada. Será que ela jamais suspeitaria que aquele simpatico de contar uma porção de mentiras?

Sakura começou a achar que estava perdendo o juizo. Em vez admirar Uchiha Sasuke pela facilidade com que ele contava história que convenciam pessoas crédulas, devia estar pensando numa formula de escapar, ir para longe dele.

- Pois muito bem Sr Hitachiin, eu mesma lhes mostrarei o quarto que irão ocupar – disse marchando paraa escada – Reservo o quarto da frente para pessoas distintas e felizmente ele está vago. Atualmente não temos muitos hóspedes, mas precisam ver como isso enche quando o tribunal está em sessão!

Sem prestar atenção no que a dona da estalagem falava, Sakura a seguiu, até perceber que Sasuke ficara para trás.

- Vá na frente minha querida –disse em voz baixa – Tenho assuntos a tratar com cavaleiros na cidade, mas lembre-se de que voltarei.

Sasuke jogou um beijo para ela, mas isso nao amenizou a advertencia explicita nas palavras. Ela poderia beija-lo uma centena de vezes, mas ele sempre a trataria como uma prisoneira. Ele voltaria, ela sabia, mas desta vez ela não estaria esperando.

- Espero que ache adequado Sra. Hitachiin – disse a mulher.

A mobilia do local era bastante simples, e havia apenas uma cama. Se Sasuke pensava que ela dividira a cama com ele para manter a farça de marido e mulher, estava redondamente enganado.

Quando estava com Sasuke, Sakura perdia a noção de certo e errado. Por isso seria impossível manter-se no mesmo quarto que ele, sabe deus o que aconteceria. Mais um motivo para ir embora.

- Agora que devidamente instalada. Daqui a pouco as moças chegarão com o seu banho.

- Banho?

A mulher sorrindo disse:

- Foram ordens do seu marido. Ele me disse que a senhora certamente iria querer se livrar da poeira de estrada. Tem sorte de ter um marido daqueles –disse suspirando.

Antes de Sakura dizer algo, entraram duas jovens carregando uma grande banheira de madeira vazia. E logo atras, uma outra carregando dois baldes d'agua.

- Mais dois baldes e estará heia – disse com um sorriso – Quer que minhas filhas aqui para ajuda-la a se despir?

- Não, não obrigada – disse Sakura se lembrando do dia que Sasuke havia ajudado ela a soltar o cadarço do vestido de noiva – Isso não será necessário.

E realmente não fora. Quando tinham enchido a tina de água, Sakura estava pronta para o banho.

Sakura entrou na banheira suspirando de satisfação ao sentir a água morna no seu corpo. Esfregou com força todo o corpo tirando a sujeira e lavou os cabelos. Quando finalmente se sentiu limpa, fechou os olhos e deixou-se ficar por mais um tempo na água impregnada pela fragancia de lilás.

Estava ficando acostumada a dormir de dia e cavalgar a noite, pois começou a sentir-se sonolenta. Enquanto a mente procurava planejar o que fazer em seguida, o corpo mole não correspondia àquela intenção. Só por uns momentos, era tão facil esquecer tudo...

Depois de muita prática, Sasuke havia adiquirido o costume de entrar sem fazer barulho e mover-se silenciosamente como um gato. (n/a: nao igual ao da minha tia que faz o maior barulho o.o') Sorrindo, pensou qual seria a reação da jovem se o visse ali, a poucos passos de distância.

Ela estava com a cabeça reposada na borda da banheira e s cabelos molhados quase alcançando o chão. Na outra extremidade ele podia ter uma boa visão dos pés e dos tornozelos dela, preguiçosamente cruzados para fora da banheira. Perfume de lilás numa mulher quente, molhada, bela... Droga! O que poderia ter de mais tentador?

Ele devia ter deixado a moça da estalagem levar o vestido que ele comprara para ela. Ele ainda podia sair sem ser visto por ela. Não precisavam se ver até o horario da janta. Na ultima semana, Sasuke vira aquela mulher até demais.

Porém não daquela forma.

Sakura suspirou e mexeu-se na água, passando um dos braços para o lado de fora. Na mão tinha algumas bolinhas de sabão que refletiam a luz do sol como se fossem diamantas. Ah, como seria bom erguê-la da água, levá-la para a cama e ...

Sasuke obrigou-se a expulsar aquele pensamento. Ela era a prisoneira dele e nao amante.

Caminhando silenciosamente pelo quarto com a intenção de deixar o vestido em cima da cama enquanto ela cochilava na banheira.

Não fez nenhum barulho, mas ela deve ter sentido o deslocamento de ar, pois abriu os olhos e soltou um grito. Automaticamente, Sasuke se voltou para a banheira a tempo de ver a água se movimentando enquanto ela afundava o maximo para se esconder.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou com o rosto vermelho – Como tem coragem de vir me espiar?

Mais e mais ela tentava afundar na banheira, mas aquilo dava um resultado oposto do que desejava, pois a água começava a escorrer com todos aqueles movimentos.

Sasuke conseguiu mostrar uma expressão de impassibilidade enquanto a observava. Se aquele tipo de visão nao deveria afeta-lo, por que precisava se esforçar tanto para não demonstrar o desejo que o dominava?

- Não vim para espioná-la, _ma chérie_ – declarou com a melhor naturalidade que conseguiu- Se quisesse fazer isso, teria ficado no corredor e olhando pelo buraco da fechadura.

Sakura parecia pouco disposta a acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Havia caido em mais uma armadilha daquele homem e ficava furiosa por permitir que isso acontecesse.

- E a moça da estalagem achando que era bondade sua mandar praparar um banho, mas agora sei que era apenas para me ver .. me ver assim!

- Estou mais inclinado a concordas com a stra da estalagem.

- Ah, sim, claro! – Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás num gesto de desafio, mas com isso só conseguiu esvaziar a tina ainda mais – Agora vai sair daqui de bom grado ou vou ter que gritar?

- Grite a vontade – deu ombros – Eles pensam que somos marido e mulher. Pelas leis inglesas você é minha mulher e de deve se submeter a minha vontade, a menos que eu queira matá-la, ninguem pode interferir.

- Quer dizer que eu vou ter que ficar aqui até você resolver sair?

Sasuke encostou-se no parapeito da janela e sorriu como se estivesse percebido só agora que ela estava nua.

- Por acaso estou obrigando ou proibindo algo?

Com raiva, Sakura bateu a mão na água com força e isso acabou molhando Sasuke.

- Bela sugestão _ma belle- _disse ele ao mesmo tempo que tirava o casaco e jogava em cima da cama – Talvez eu também deva tomar um banho. Seria um pecado desperdiçar toda essa água.

- Não!

Sakura olhou em volta procurando algo para vestir. Entao lembrou-se que haviam levado seu vestido para lavar. Só havia a toalha que as moças haviam deixado nas costas da cadeira para ela se secar depois do banho.

- Se você não vai sair, vire-se pelo menos e me dê sua palavra de que não olhará para cá enquanto eu não der permissão para isso. – reivindicou.

- Minha palara? – disse desfazendo o nó de um lenço que tinha ao redor do pescoço – Pensei que a essa altura você já teria percebido que isso é uma coisa de muita pouca importância para mim.

- Então em nome da decência – pediu numa voz fraca – Você disse que não esava aqui para me espiar.

Sasuke jogou o colete na cama, ao lado do casaco. Antes de responder, encostou-se no peitoril da janela e ergueu alternadamente os pés para tirar as botas e meias.

- Continuo sem espiá-la. Minha intenção é tomar um banho.

Num unico movimento ele retirou a camisa pela cabeça, o que fez Sakura conter a respiração. Sem camisa, Sakura deixou-se passar os olhos por aquele abdomen musculoso. A unica imperfeição naquele deus grego era uma única e comprida cicatriz no braço esquerdo. Como ela havia imaginado, Uchiha Sasuke tinha um corpo musculoso, a marca de um homem que levava uma intensa vida fisica... e morrerria da mesma forma.

Mesmo assim, havia nele uma elegância inata que agora se tornava mais clara. A luz do sol batia no corpo dele, ele parecia um anjo que caira na Terra por descuido. Outra vez Sakura conteve a respiração e concluiu que jamais vira homem tão belo.

Sasuke sorriu desavergonhadamente diante do escrutínio dela. Embora estivesse com as faces coradas, Sakura o olhava com um interesse que certamente a fazia merecedora de uma reprimenda da mãe, embora a inocente admiração que aqueles olhos verdes demonstravam deixasse Sasuke mais satisfeito do que ela havia esperado. A reação inexperiente de Sakura era real e sincero, um raro elogio para qualquer homem, especialmente ele.

- Está gostando do que vê? – perguntou, dando um leve sorriso ao ver o rubor nas faces dela aumentar.

- Des... desculpe – gaguejou – Não tive a intenção de ficar olhando para você...

Sasuke deu ombros enquanto jogava a camisa com as outras roupas.

- Olhe até se fartar, _ma belle, _se isso a agrada. Deus é testemunha de que tenho feito a mesma coisa com você

Sakura não respondeu, embaraçada pela vontade que sentia de fazer exatamente o que ele sugerira. Nas brincadeiras com Sai, ele jamais despira além do colete.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver que ele baixava as mão para as calças e começava a tirar o primeiro botão. Aquela situação era perigosa.

Ela estava sentada numa banheira, sem nada para cobri-la alem da espuma deixada pelo sabonete, diante de um homem que dentro de alguns instantes estaria igualmente despido.

- Não faça isso Sasuke – ela proibiu – Vire-se para que eu me vista. Depois disso pode tomar seu banho.

- Eu já lhe disse que não a obrigarei nem proibirei de fazer nada, doce Sakura – declarou, soltando o primeiro botão, considerando até onde poderia proboca-la – Continuo com a mesma disposição...

- Mas Sasuke

- Mas Sakura...

Era tão bom ouvir o nome dele pronunciado por ela.

- Não, Sasuke! – gritou já em panico – Não faça isso comigo, por favor!

Sasuke sabia que já tinha roubado quase tudo dela, deixando-a sem quase nada para oferecer. Entao ele parou, tocado pelo medo que havia na voz dela. E aquilo o espantava, já que segundos antes ela o enfrentava com uma disposição. Mas ouvi-la suplicando daquele jeito, ele jamais vira ela tão humilhada e isso o fazia se sentir baixo

- Como queira _mademoiselle – _disse.

Antes de se virar, ele viu um enorme alivio nos olhos dela, e isso parecia ainda pior que medo. Ele não queria agredi-la; jamais iria querer isso. Mas.. diabo! Será que ela não percebia o que estava fazendo com ele??

Sasuke ouviu o barulho que ela fez ao se levantar e procurou não imagina-la com a água escorrendo pelo corpo mravilhoso, apenas poucos passoas atras dele. A muito custo conseguiu controlar as reações do corpo. Porque a filha preferida de Haruno Saitou não era vesga, gorducha e com a cara de bolacha?

- Agora você pode tomar banho se quiser – murmurou, numa voz cotrolada. – Enquanto isso eu ficarei sentada perto da janela.

Sasuke engoliu em seco quando a viu. Sakura estava enrolada no lençol, que segurava firmemente por debaixo dos braços e a protegia desde a parte de cima dos seios até o chão. Se acreditava que estava convenientemente coberta, enganava-se redondamente.

Molhando-se rapidamente, o fino tecido colava-se a cada parte do corpo dela em que tocava, acentuando as curvas da cintura... pernas... mais até do que se ela estivesse nua. E o seios... Deus, a água já deiva estar mais fria do que ele havia imaginado, já que aqueles seios pareciam muito duros, espetando o fino lençol.

Sakura ergueu os braços para sacudir os cabelos e os seios tambem subiram, a água que escorreu tornando o lençol quase transparente, a tal ponto que os mamilo rosados ficaram claramente visiveis. Com minusculas e brilhantes gostas de água brilhando nos cílios compridos, Sakura sorriu timidamente, com a mais infundada confiança que se podia imaginar.

Deus.. aquela mulher não podia ter mesmo a menor noção da tortura que o submetia. Se quisesse saber, bastaria abaixar os olhos para a parte da frente da calça dele. Porem, antes que ela fizesse isso, Sasuke marchou até a cama e abriu o pacote que havia deixado ali.

- Aqui está – disse num tom quase rispido – Isto ficará melhor em você do que esse lençol velho.

- Mas... a moça da estalagem disse que traria minhas outras roupas tão logo estivessem secas.

- Ao diabo com as outras roupas – respondeu Sasuke outra vez falando rispidamente – Por enquanto vista estas...

Sakura olhou para ele espantada com o tom de voz. Sasuke suspirou

- Ai meu Deus... Não é isso... Não é nada disso o que eu quero dizer – declarou passando a mão nos cabelos negros – Só achei que você preferiria usar estas roupas, mas poderá esperar pelas outras se quiser...

Sakura continuo sem dizer nada e a exasperação de Sasuke consigo próprio aumentou. Aquelas roupas estavam mais de acordo com a moda do que as primeiras que ele havia comprado, alem de serem mais caras. Mas o que Sasuke queria era que Sakura percebesse que ele fizera a escolha com o pensamento nela, tanto que a cor do vestido era um rosa mais claro que os cabelos dela.

Mas havia outra diferença, algo que o deixava inquieto, pois aquele era o primeiro presente que ele oferecera a uma mulher que não fosse a propria mãe.

Não sabia porque, mas queria que ela notasse a diferença

Ele estava com esperanças de um tolo.. atitude própria de um homem simplorio e estupido que...

- Obrigada Sasuke – disse com um sorriso tão luminoso que dissipou todas as dúvidas dele – Como adivinhou que eu gosto dessa tonalidade?

Sakura inclinou-se graciosamente para apanhar o vestido e, no movimento, o lençol escorregou alguns centimetros nos seios dela. Sasuke desviou rapidamente os olhos, mas não antes de ver uma imagem que guardaria para sempre na memoria. Então ele puxou a cortina que separava o espaço do quarto em dois ambientes.

- Pode se vestir aqui atras – disse Sasuke que não confiava em si próprio, mesmo que ficasse de costas para ela. – Enquanto isso tomarei meu banho do outro lado. De acordo?

- De acordo com o que? Parece até que você não tem muita certeza de que pode confiar em mim!

- Quando se trata de você, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada...

- Eu também não – sussurou Sakura timidamente.

_Continua..._

**Bom.. agradeço as reviews '-'**

**Brigado especial para Cat Tsuki, Taliane, Grazi chan, Uchiha Harumi, Miyuke chan.**

**Cat Tsuki:**** Ele é baseado em um romance apenas .. Daqueles de banca... dá uma olhada no cap anterior que lá tem os dados dele n___n**

**Eu dividi o capitulo em dois... porque se não iria ficar demasiadamente grande e.e"**

**Feliz 2009 para voces pessoal! **

**Não devo postar outro capitulo até o dia 13/01 que é quando sai meu resultado da UnB/PAS Se eu passar posto, se não.. vocês terão que esperar o tradicional para ler a continuação.. ou seja: macumba pra eu passar pelo PAS \8D/**


	8. Banhos e vestidos parte II

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

_- Pode se vestir aqui atras – disse Sasuke que não confiava em si próprio, mesmo que ficasse de costas para ela. – Enquanto isso tomarei meu banho do outro lado. De acordo?_

_- De acordo com o que? Parece até que você não tem muita certeza de que pode confiar em mim!_

_- Quando se trata de você, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada..._

_- Eu também não – sussurou Sakura timidamente._

Olhando para Sasuke, Sakura contiuou:

- Mas pensei que você tinha puxado a cortina para não me olhar, sem temer que eu pudesse fazer a mesma coisa.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, sentindo a corrente que tinha entre os dois. Não era de se admirar que ela estava assustada daquele jeito. Como era possivel que um rosto bonito e um punhado de palavras fazerem com que o mundo dele parecesse ter perdido o equilibrio?

- Não é tão simples assim Sakura.

- É por causa da minha familia? Por causa de Sai?

- Entre outras coisas.

- Então é por causa de quem o contratou – disse Sakura apertando os dedos no tecido do vestido novo – A pessoa que o contratou para me sequestrar.

Sasuke balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou muito arrependido?

- Não – Tinha tanta tristeza no sorriso dela que Sasuke sentiu o coração apertado - Se fosse verdade, você me libertaria agora mesmo, não é?

Sasuke se aproximou para acariciar a ponta dos dedos a face dela.

- É justamente porque falei a verdade que não posso libertá-la- respondeu com armagura na voz – Como já lhe disse, _ma chérie, _esta situação não é nada simples.

- É melhor você ir tomar seu banho – disse desviando o rosto dos dedos dele, com os olhos brilhando por estarem rasos de lagrimas.

Por um tempo, Sasuke ficou sustentando o olhar dela e detestando-se por ser o covarde que era. Depois desviou o olhar e virou-se para fazer o que ela disse.

Fechou a simples cortina de pano que ficou entre os dois. Não era a toa que a mãe havia enlouquecido. Deve ser esse mesmo o preço que se paga quando se gosta demais de alguem!

Quando ele saiu de sua vista, Sakura segurou a cabeçeira da cama em busca de equilibrio, com o coração muito acelerado. Aquilo devia ser parte do plano dele para quebrar sua determinação com palavras bonitas, afinal, ele parecia saber exatamente como provoca-lá.

Porem no intimo, sabia que daquela vez era diferente. Vira naqueles olhos cor onix um desejo ardente, e percebera a confusão da voz de Sasuke, tão fortes quanto as suas. Ele não podia ter fingido aquilo. Será que pelo menos uma vez ele estava dizendo a verdade?

Mas o que adiantaria? Só porque ele era lindo como o pecado e tinha um sorriso que a deixava com as pernas bambas, algo que Sai jamais conseguira, ela não iria se esquecer do perigo que ele representava.

Terminando de se trocar, ouviu Sasuke levantando do banho.

Depois do banho, quando Sasuke terminou de se vestir, Sakura estava também inteiramente vestida, perto da janela, usando os dedos como pente e tendo um pouco de dificuldades.

- Isso pode ajudar – disse mostrando um pente. Quando Sakura tentou pega-lo, Sasuke tirou o pente do alcançe da mão dela – Deixe que eu faça isso...

- Não seja tolo... Eu posso muito bem...

- Eu pedi que me deixasse fazer isso, _chère - _ repetiu Sasuke com a voz baixa e começando a penteá-la. – E você ficaria a noite inteira se penteando se quiser fazer isso sozinha.

Sakura percebeu que ele tinha razão, então repousou a mão sobre as coxas e ficou quieta.

- Você já fez isso? – perguntando não pensar na legião de belas mulheres francesas que ele devia ter feito isso – Não conheço nenhum outro homem que tenha tanta habilidade para pentear uma mulher.

Sasuke riu baixinho.

- Sim... sou eu quem penteio os cabelos de minha mãe.

- Da sua mãe? – Sakura sorriu, embora ficasse intrigada com aquilo – Sorte dela. Por mais que meus irmão amem minha mãe, não imagino eles fazendo isso.

- Bem, se eu tivesse irmãos ou irmãs talvez também não fizesse isso. Como sou filho unico, nunca vi nada estranho em pentear os cabelos de minha mãe.

- Seu pai nunca dividiu com você esse trabalho?

- Não que eu me lembre. Bem, não posso lembrar mesmo, porque ele morreu antes de nascer...

- Oh Sasuke... eu sinto muito – disse Sakura solidaria com ele. - Deve ser uma tristeza para sua mãe ficar viuva desse jeito.

Neste momento os movimentos do pente pararam.

- Ela não ficou viuva, porque não era casada...

- Oh Sasuke... – murmurrou Sakura, sinceramente entristeida mas sem saber como demonstrar.

Em qualquer lugar, uma mulher que engravidasse sem ser casada era facilmente condenada. Sasuke e sua mãe devem ter sofrido muitas humilhações por causa disso.

- Mas a intenção do meu pai era se casar com ela – disse numa voz distante. – _Maman _tinha certeza disso, porque o amava... e ainda o ama de todo coração. Mas meu pai foi morto antes de saber que ela carregava um filho dele. Assim sendo, não houve como remediar a situação.

- Seu pai foi soldado ou marinheiro? – perguntou Sakura. Ela tentou olhar nos olhos dele, mas ele a segurou nos ombros mantendo-a virada para frente – Você deve ter nascido durante a Guerra do rei.

- Meu pai era um marinheiro, um corsário, um capitão, o mais famoso de sua época em todo o caribe – continuou – Chamava-se Okina Orochimaru e possuia uma casa maior e mais elegante do que muitas pessoas da França. Isso foi antes que ele fosse chacinado por um inglês que tambem incendiou e destruiu a mansão.

_Chacinado por um inglês... _A coincidencia era fantastica. Os pais deles dois eram capitães, corsários famosos, mas haviam lutado em lados opostos na mesma guerra.

Mas... talvez não fosse coincidencia...

- Meu pai foi um corsário – disse devagar – Mas acho que você já sabe disso não é?

- O seu irmão mais velho... está com 26 anos não é?

Sakura hesitou.

- Fez 26 em abril.

- Exatamente minha idade. Sabia disso? Eu também nasci em abril. Mas enquanto seu irmão recebeu a benção de ter a presença do pai e da mãe, eu já nasci orfão de pai. Seus pais se casaram a bordo do navio dele, não foi? Isso aconteceu em setembro com a presença de seu avô que abençoou a união.

- Sim, tudo isso é verdade – murmurou Sakura cada vez mais inquieta – Mas que interesse isso pode ter para você?

Foi o tom de censura que o fez para com aquilo. Sasuke não tinha intenção de revelar nada a ela , mas depois de começar, parecia impossiel parar de relacionar a torrente de fatos, datas, nomes que ouvia desde que haia nascido.

Bem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Quem sabe assim, ela pararia de pensar que ele era um homem melhor do que realmente era. Faria pouco dele, e o deixaria lire para fazer as vontades da mãe e honrar a memoria do pai.

Nõ haveria outra alternativa. Uma vez sabedora da verdade, ela talez até endesse e o perdoasse. Oh Deus, ele não merecia isso. Não dela.

- Porque está me dizendo coisas que eu já sei? – ela repetiu com a voz tremula.

- Simplesmente para provar o quanto o destino é caprichoso. Só precisa contar os meses para saber que seu irmao foi concebido antes que eles se casassem.

- Não pode ser... – mas Sakura fez as contas mentalmente e ficou ciente de uma verdade que os pais jamais haviam se preocupado em esconder.

- Dois meninos. Dois destinos. Um fadado a ser filho mais velho de uma rica familia e outro seria um pedinte mas sempre um bastado. Doi meninos, Sakura. Dois destinos.

Sasuke levou a ponta do cabelo dela até os lábios.

- E dois pais, _ma chérie –_ disse numa voz que traía a emoção que sentia – Os nossos pais.

Sasuke percebeu o exato instante que ela descobriu a verdade apenas pela forma como ela se encolheu, revelando o que sentia no intimo. A forma como abaixou a cabeça, apenas confirmou.

Como não havia mais nenhum nó na cabeça dela, Sasuke levantou-se e foi apanhar na cama o casaco. Tão silenciosamente quando havia entrado no quarto, saiu.

Agora só havia o silencio, mas era como se ecoassem os risos dos fantasmas do passado

_Continua..._

**Hehehe.. grandes revelações *O***

**MasumiChan acho que deve demorar um pouquinho sim... Eu tinha pensado nessa ideia sua mas era como uma 'provocação'... Acho que entenderá quando ler xD**

**Agradeço as reviews da Uchiha Harumi, Bmaciel, Cat Tsuki, Miyuke Chan e Masumi Chan**

**Agradeço tb a quem tá lendo e nao comentando.. só peço que comente ók? XD**

**Entao.. até o proximo o/**

**By **


	9. E o lobo mal pegou a ovelinha

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

_**Cap9: E o lobo mal pegou a ovelinha...**_

Seu pai havia matado o pai de Sasuke.

Sakura ficou olhando a janela, sem nada ver em particular, esforçando-se para ver o pai dela daquele jeito. Ela sabia que teve um tempo que ele fora corsário, o mais bem sucedido capitão com base em Newport, e desde menina ouvira os comentários dos amigos falando da audácia e também da forma como ele se dedicava a um negocio que não passava de rendosa e legalizada pirataria. Sakura lembrava-se que, quando meninos, seus irmãos viviam se vangloriando diante dos amigos, enumerando os tratantes franceses e espanhois que o pai havia mandado para o fundo do mar. E o pai via com satisfação quando os filhos brincavam com espadas e pistolas de madeira ou simulando o incêndio de uma imaginária fragata francesa.

Mas nada daquilo tinha importancia, até agora. Seu pai sempre fora para si um homem bondoso e com muita paciência, sempre preparado para tomá-la no colo e contar historias ou apenas observá-la com os atentos olhos verdes enquanto ela brincava com as bonecas. Em nenhuma ocasião Sakura havia duvidado que ele a amava tanto quanto qualquer outro pai era capaz de amar uma filha.

Mas mesmo assim ela não chegou a pensar na possibilidade de que Sasuke estava inventando aquela história. Não só porque ele sempre se mostrava muito bem informado sobre sua familia, como jamais havia se enganado nas observações que fazia. O principal era a emoção que ele havia demonstrado ao falar a morte do pai, ou mesmo que ele não havia falado. Outro homem teria se deliciado com a oportunidade de atormentá-la narrando em detalhes como Haruno Saitou havia chacinado Okina Oroshimaru, mas Sasuke não fizera isso. Devia haver uma dor muito grande guardada dentro dele, e isso, para ela. Era muito mais terrível do que qualquer historia sangrenta que poderia ser contada.

Dois destinos, dois pais.

Depois de ficar um tempo sentada, pensando, Sakura se levantou encontrando dificulade para se equilibrar. As sombras das árvores espalhavam-se na sua e o cheiro de cebola frita partia da janela da cozinha, uma indicação de que os preparativos do jantar haviam começado.

Sasuke não dissera a ela quando retornaria, mas provavelmente seria antes do anoitecer.

Ele havia facilitado a fulga dela. Estavam em uma cidade portuaria, haveria boas chances de encontrar alguem que conhecesse o pai e os irmãos dela. Sem contar no fato de ela estar decentemente vestida.

Arrumando os cabelos rapidamente com uma fita, Sakura tentou não pensar da agradável intimidade que compartilhara com Sasuke quando ele lhe penteara os cabelos. Já havia sido a Sra Hitachiin por tempo demais e estava na hora de voltar a ser a Haruno Sakura.

Ao ver a bolsa preta de Sasuke no canto, Sakura se aproximou pensando em pegar algumas moedas para facilitar a viagem de volta.

O conteudo eram apenas os itens necessários a um homem em viagem: três mudas de camisa e meias, uma bússula, um envelope com tabaco, um cachimbo branco de louça, sabonete, navalha, uma das pistolas, pólvora e alguma munição.

Sakura desconsiderou levar a arma, não havia como uma mulher transportar uma arma do tamanho daquela sem chamar atenção.

Procurou uma abertura aonde poderia achar escondida a carteira com dinheiro. Achou algumas moedas e uma sacola com carmuça com algo achatado. A curiosidade foi maior. Ao abrir, deu-se com um retrato de uma bela mulher de cabelos pretos, com uma expressão sedutora, os lábios curvados em um sorriso e as sombrancelhas erguidas num ar de perene surpresa.

Não havia nenhuma identificação da bela mulher. Não que fosse necessário. Só podia ser a namorada de Sasuke, já que ele carregava o retrato consigo. Fosse quem fosse, era alguém que ele gostava muito, concluiu. Mas isso não era da conta dela. Não? Então, qual era o motivo da angustia que ela sentia com a lembrança da forma como ele havia sorrido depois de beijá-la?

Ajeitando a bola, Sakura a devolveu para o lugal onde a havia encontrado.

Saindo cuidadosamente do quarto, Sakura desceu as escadas e encontrou uma das jovens filhas da dona do estabelecimento.

- Vai sair Sra. Hitachiin?

- Sim... Vou dar uma rápida caminhada antes da volta do meu marido.

- Tome cuidado, está bem?

- Claro... Se o Sr. Hitachiin voltar antes de mim, diga a ele que estarei aqui a tempo de jantarmos juntos.

Antes que jovem respondesse algo, Sakura passou pela camareira e saiu com a saia farfalhando.

Quando alcançou a rua, Sakura foi em direção a esquina para se orientar. Da janela da hospedaria ela vira mastros dos veleiros e era para lá que rumava agora.

Sakura tinha intimidade com navios, que sempre a faziam sentir-se em casa. Assim sendo,depois de pensar se devia procurar a polícia do lugar, concluiu que seria mais fácil convencer um marinheiro de que quem estava ali era uma Haruno. Seabrook não era tão longe assim de Newport. Sem duvida ela encontraria alguém que conhecesse Haruno Saitou, um homem que reconhecesse os traços da família no rosto dela e acreditasse no relato que ela fizesse.

O sol estava quase se escondendo, os estivadores e outros trabalhadores das docas começavam a romaria de volta a suas casas e familias. Outros ficavam para trás, conversando com os amigos nas tavernas, muitos deles levando suas canecas de cerveja para beber sentados nos velhos bancos de madeira postos nas calçada.

Sakura segiu adiante, apessada e com a cabeça erguida, ignorando da melhor forma os comentários que ouvia. Os homens sempre a assediavam, tanto que ela mal se lembrava quando isso não acontecia, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia convites tão grosseiros. Com as fazes queimando e coração disparado, desejou ter um chapéu com abas ou um capuz que a escondesse. Devia ter carregado a pistola dentro da bolsa de seda, se tivesse armada, duvidava que aqueles homens teriam coragem de gritar para ela expressões tão baixas.

Quando finalmente alcançou a água, Sakura viu seu grande plano diante da realidade. Como saberia qual daquelas chalupas ou escunas teria um capitão amigável que estivese disposto a ajudá-la? Talves não fosse tarde demais para procurar a policia, afinal.

- Perdida amada? – perguntou um homem segurando seu braço – Procurando um homem que possa lhe ensinar os caminhos certos?

- Não sou sua amada e não estou querendo nenhum caminho que você possa me indicar. – Sakura puxou violentamente o braço para se soltar e ficou esfregando com a mão o lugar aonde ele quase havia enfiado os dedos na pele dela. – De onde tirou a ideia de que eu estava perdida?

Ele mostrou um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- Porque você estava andando de um lado para o outro como um cordeiro sem mãe, por isso. Por que mais poderia ter sido?

- Não seja ridiculo!

- Não estou mesmo querendo ser ridiculo – ele respondeu, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso – Você não tem chapéu e nem bolsa e está vestida como se fosse sábado. Melhor até, talvez.

Sakura recriminou-se por não pensar naquela possibilidade. Ele tinha todo o direito de julgá-la. Outra vez seria necessário recorer a mentiras. Ah, deus, quando ela poderia voltar a falar a verdade?

Ele chegou mais perto e estendeu a mão na direção dela.

- Seu pastor não devia ter deixado que você se desgarrasse, linda ovelhina, porque algum lobo mal pode abocanhá-la. Ou será que resolveu mudar de pastor?

Maldito! Pensou Sakura ao notar os dez ou doze amigos dele, todos sorrindo para ela, como se fossem os lobos a que o lider deles havia se referido.

De certa forma ele tinha razão, pois naquele momento sentia-se como uma ovelha desgarrada.

- Agora venha ovelinha – chamou o ruivo – Os rapazes e eu faremos tudo para tratar de você direitinho.

- Não preciso de sua assiencia, senhor, e nunca precisarei. – ela declarou num tom imperioso enquanto apontava para um barco amarrado ao mais proximo dos ancouradouros. – Tenho assuntos a tratar com o capitão daquela escuna. Ficaria grata se vocês me deixassem passer para que o cavalheiro não tenha que ficar esperando.

Rapidamentente olhou para trás, mas logo se voltou novamente para ela, com um ar de incredulidade no rosto vermelho.

- Assuntos a tratar com o velho Perkins? Uma coisinha nova e fresca como você com.. com ele??

- A idade do capitão Perkins não terá a menor importância no meu assunto – disse Sakura, enquanto lia o nome da escuna pintado no casco – Tudo que você precisa saber é que estou sendo esperada a bordo do _Hannah Barlow._

Enquanto os outros abriam caminho, o ruivo balançou a cabeça abatido.

- Não consigo entender isso – lamentou – Uma coisinha tão linda como essa... com o velho Perkins.

Espantada com o lado bom da mentira, Sakura seguiu em direção ao barco.

Mas seu triunfo começou a definhar quando ela caminhou pelo cais e pôde ver mais perto o _Hannah Barlow. _Ela cautelosamente subiu a bordo. A unica recepção que teve foi um cachorro mlhado e de rabo cortado que rosnou com indiferença antes de voltar a dormir em cima da lona jogada o convés.

Ela tinha conhecimentos sobre embarcações bem mais vastos do que as mulheres no geral. E aquela escuna não contribuia nada para deixá-la animada.

- Está espantada com o que, mocinha? – resmungou um homem esparramado nos degraus da escada. – Mulheres da sua especie não são bem-vindas aqui. Vá andando. Suma! Vá fazer negócio com quem quiser pagar por você.

- Mas eu não sou... não sou o que você está pensando – respondeu com dignidade que conseguiu – Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, de Newport, Rhode Island.

- Ah, e eu sou o principe de Gales em pessoa – o homem tomou outro gole da garrafa de rum e outra vez olhou com olhos insolentes para Sakura – Suma daqui prostitutazinha vagabunda, antes que eu solte o cachorro em você.

Apesar de ter enrubescido pela linguaguem, Sakura permaneceu aonde estava.

- Preciso falar com o capitão Perkins.

- Ele não está. E só voltará quando estiver bebado como um gambá, tanto que os homens terão que carregá-lo para bordo.

Sakura suspirou de impaciência e desanimo.

- Quem é você?

- Kabuto, contramestre desta escuna, se isso é da sua conta. – ele apertou os olhos e a observou com mais atenção – Você disse que seu nome é Haruno? Aquela familia que tem vastas plantações?

- Ah, sim, em Newport – respondeu Sakura, exciada. Não havia esperado que o salvador dela fosse um homem tão miserável – Meu pai é o capitão Haruno Saitou.

- Sei quem é – disse olhando-a mais de perto- Ele é um corsário famoso.

- Vi ele uma vez em Bridgetown. Mas o que a filha dele está fazendo em Seabrook, sozinha?

- Fui sequestrada por um francês que quer se vingar do meu pai por... por alguma coisa que aconteceu durante a ultima guerra... – Sakura nao queria repetir as justificativas de Sasuke – Ele obrigou-me a cavalgar pelo campo até aqui e hoje foi a primeira vez que consegui escapar.

- Arrastou-a por uma distancia tão grande? – disse sorrindo e ficando em pé – Você não parece ter sido muito maltratada.

- Na verdade ele não me maltrator – disse, não querendo discutir os detalhes – Pelo menos não as piores coisas que uma mulher pode sofrer.

Ele bebeu mais um gole de rum.

- Um sequestro desse dá uma viagem para a forca. – ele se pronunciou – Por que não procura a polícia e apresenta queixa? Assim você o verá pendurado na ponta da corda para pagar o que fez a você.

Ao imaginar Sasuke em pé no cadafalso, olhos vendados e as mãos amarradas às costas, com a multidão exclamando justiça. Ela não estaria lá, com certeza.

Como poderia vê-lo ser enforcado?

- Não posso esperar o tempo que levaria para que o francês fosse preso e processado – declarou, dizendo apenas a verdade – Agora que estou livre dele e é o que importa.

- Está me parecendo que você vai perder uma boa oportunidade de livrar o mundo de mais um francês...

- Quero voltar para minha familia... Esperava que o capitão Perkins me ajudasse.

- Ele não mudará o curso da viagem apenas para ser gentil...

- Nõ sou tola o suficiente para crer nisso... – disse com raiva – Se conhece meu pai, sabe que ele seria capaz de comprar essa imitação de barco de alto-mar apenas com o dinheiro que tiver no bolso. O capitão Perkins pode contar que receberá uma boa recompensa por me levar de volta...

- Você tem uma lingua afiada, embora tenha ares de dama. Mas considere negócio fechado... Vamos buscar o capitão...

- Acho melhor esperar aqui mesmo sr Kabuto.

- Vamos logo mulher. É naquela taverna ali no fim da rua. Ele está lá esvaziando os copos a medida que são servidos...

- Tudo bem entao sr. Kabuto. Vamos procurar pelo capitão.

Enquanto ele andava, Sakura o seguia ficando crescentemente inquieta. Quando eles pararam, Sakura espiou pela porta aberta para o interior da taverna. Não viu nenhum velho sentado perto da lareira, mas talvez...

- Pare de olhar –resmungou – Você disse que me seguiria, lembra-se?

- E você disse que o capitão Perkins estaria aqui. Por isso...

- Pare de reclamar e venha comigo! – Kabuto agarrou no pulso dela e a puxou até o beco mais proximo – Há outra forma de conseguir o favor do velho.

Dito isso, torceu o pulso de Sakura tão fortemente que ela soltou um grito e cambaleou. O beco estava escuro e era impossivel ver o que fosse. Ela sentia a respiração dele e um forte cheiro de rum barato. Sentia, principalmente, a dor provocada pelas unhas dele penetrando na pele do seu pusso.

Sakura deu um safanão com o braço, livrando o pulso. Quando ia correr, sentiu na cintura as fortes mãos do marinheiro que a mantinha prisoneira novamente.

- Agora perdeu a pose, não é? – caçoou – Todas as vagabundas são iguais, mesmo uma Haruno.

Freneticamente ela procurou livrar-se do aperto do corpo dele, mas o homem chegou ainda mais perto, quase a impedindo de respirar. Os tijolos da parede já machucavam as costas dela, rasgando o tecido do vestido e lacerando a pele.

- Pensou que era boa demais para mim, não foi? – rosnou Kabuto, usando a mão direita para erguer a saia dela – Você se entregou àquele francÊs, mas mesmo assim pensou que era boa demais para mim. Mas eu vou conseguir de você muito mais do que ele conseguiu. Primeiro você vai me entregar seu dinheiro, depois seu corpo e finalmente, prostitutazinha de nariz arrebitado, sua preciosa vida.

Sakura apertou os olhos, procurando superar o terror. No entanto, quando sentiu a frieza da faca que o marinheiro encostou na garganta dela, percebeu com absoluta clareza que iria morrer.

_Continua_

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo pessoas n__n**

**Agradeço as reviews da Kitty Yume, Grazi-chan, Paulinha, Miyuke-chan, Masumi chan e Cat Tsuki.**

**Continuem lendo e até o proximo... **

**Reviews ou eu faço a Sakura ser estrupada e morta u__u'**

**kissu**


	10. Lágrimas, sangue e decência?

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Agradeço à Grazi-chan, Uchiha Harumi, Uchiha Madazitah, Miyuke chan, taliane, cat tsuki e as pessoas do Nyah por terem comentado no capitulo anterior. A Sakura lhes deve a vida e outras coisas xD**

_**10. **__**Lágrimas, sangue e decência?**_

O instinto tinha levado Sasuke ao beco perto da taverna. O instinto e o protesto de uma prostituta que reclamava da intromissão de uma jovem de rosa com olhos verdes na área em que ela atuava.

Ele quase chegara tarde demais. No meio das sombras, o rosto de Sakura estava praticamente escondido pelo corpo do marinheiro, mas Sasuke prontamente reconheceu as pernas apertadas e com a saia levantada, pernas que se agitavam enquanto ela lutava para defender a vida e a virgindade. Sasuke reconheceria aquelas pernas em qualquer lugar, afinal, tinham sido a primeira parte do corpo de Haruno Sakura que ele vira no jardim da casa em Newport, antes mesmo do rosto.

Era Sakura que estava ali, a _bien-aimée _dele. Diabo! Ele havia comprado aquele vestido não tinha quatro horas antes.

Mas não havia tepo a perder. Outra vez ela o deixava sem opção.

Sasuke sacou o punhal e aproximou-se silenciosamente do marinheiro. Enquanto ia chegando perto, perguntou-se quem era aquele homem e porque Sakura havia confiado ele. Fosse qual fosse o nome, ele pagaria muito caro por isso. Mais uma morte debitada à famíla Haruno.

O homem contraiu o corpo apenas uma ves quando o punhal de Sasuke o atingiu num ponto mortal. Sem ferir Sakura, ele tirou a faca que mantinha encostada na garganta dela e a arma caiu no chão produzindo um barulho metalico. Sasuke recuou e o homem soltou um palavrão, a voz apertada e os olhos já mostrando as sombras da morte. Depois cambaleando, ainda segurando Sakura, os dois cairam juntos no chão.

Tentando recuperar a respiração, Sakura procurou se livrar dos braços que a envolviam, sem perceber que ainda estava lutando com um homem morto.

Levantou-se quando Sasuke estendeu as mãos para ajudá-la.

- Está vendo o que arranjou, _ma chérie? –_ele inquiriu – Não, não tente virar o rosto. Se você não tivesse tentado fugir de mim outra vez, aquele homem ainda estaria vivo.

Com terror nos olhos, Sakura tentou se livrar das mãos dele. Porem Sasuke precisou apenas de uma mão para segurá-la com firmeza. Ele a obrigou olhar o corpo inerte no chão. Ela precisava entender. Ela precisava sentir o cheiro de morte, ou jamais entenderia como era a vida dele.

- Ele.. ele ia me matar Sasuke – disse Sakura com a voz trêmula por causa o medo que a dominara ao sentir a faca daquele homem encostada na garganta. – Ele ia me roubar, me... me usar e me matar.

- Então era ele ou você. Por causa de sua atitude, um de vocês dois teria que morrer esta noite. Será que fugir de mim valeria sua vida? Pense nisso. Aquele sangue poderia ser o seu.

- Não precisava ser assim. Acredite!

- Não poderia ser de outra forma. Você queria tanto assim fugir de mim?

Sakura puxou o braço, apenas para ver que estava suja de sangue. Arregalando os olhos disse:

- Mas o que você fez Sasuke? – inqueiriu, dominada pelo horror – Que Deus me ajude... O que você fez?

- Apenas o que você me obrigou a fazer, Sakura – respondeu – E que Deus a ajude mesmo se tentar fugir novamente.

***

- Você está bem, _ma chère_ – repetiu Sasuke, enquanto sentava Sakura na borda da gamela ao lado do poço publico. Ele a tirara daquele beco com rapidez, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos. – Não se preocupe, logo você estará bem.

Na verdade, ela não parecia nada bem. Os olhos estavam arregalados de pavor e o seu rosto estava tão branco quanto o luar. Ela respirava com dificuldade, embora já tivesse parado de chorar.

Rapidamente, Sasuke umedeceu o lenço na água e passou na testa e lábios.

- Desculpe – disse ela, numa voz muito baixa. – Não devia ter fugido da hospedaria.

- Nada de desculpas, Sakura – ele murmurrou – Nada de desculpas.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Não sou mais criança. Devia saber do risco que estava correndo.

- Para falar a verdade, você também não tornou as coisas muito fáceis para mim.

Diabo! Agora Sasuke estava dizendo algo que ela não poderia entender e ele não teria como explicar.

Sasuke pegou a barra da saia de Sakura e sacudiu-a na água, tentando livrá-la das manchas de sangue.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Sasuke – ela disse.- Alguem da hospedaria pode cuidar dessas...dessas manchas...

- Não se eu puder resolver. No momento você corre perigo.

- Não diga bobagens. O que eu fiz?

- Não fez nada, mas provavelmente aparecerá alguém para dizer que a viu caminhando no cais na companhia daquele marinheiro. Tive que matá-lo. Não podia deixar que você fosse morta.

- Não tive escolha- completou perante o silêncio dela, querendo desesperadamente que ela entendesse. Havia matado um homem e mataria outro caso fosse preciso. – Você tem que acreditar em mim.

Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmando, embora estivesse pertubada e confusa.

- Oh meu deus, todos vão pensar que eu o matei. Além de não ser da cidade e ser a última a ser vista caminhando na companhia do sr. Kabuto, caminhando pelo cais, e tenho manchas de sangue no meu vestido. – então ela levou a mão à boca, quase chorando – Ah, Sasuke!

- Ele podem pensar o que quiserem – respondeu, abraçando para confortá-la, embora soubesse que não devia fazer aquilo – E quem quiser emcostar o dedo em você terá que haver comigo.

Fatigada, Sakura envolveu-o pela cintura e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Desta vez esqueceria o que os pais deles tinham feito e rezaria para que Sasuke esquecesse também. Esqueceria o noivo que havia deixado para trás e a morena que vira no retrato encontrado na bolsa da sela. Nada importava. Aquela era a segunda vez que ele salvava a vida dela, prometendo que faria uma terceira vez. Se ele dizia que cuidaria dela, cumpriria a palavra.

Sasuke apertou os braços em torno dela, protegendo-a. Até aquele dia, ninguém havia confiado tanto nele, embora ele jamais houvesse permitido a quem quer que fosse uma aproximidade tão grande. Com Sakura, porém, aquela proximidade parecia perfeita, algo muito certo.

Tão certo quanto a chuva.

***

Sakura esperava Sasuke sem nenhuma paciencia. Levou um susto quanto ele entrou no quarto silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém da hospedaria.

- Será que podemos pegar os cavalos a essa hora?

- Não temos mais cavalos. Eu os vendi – comunicou.

- Os vendeu? Até a Abigail??

- Tanto Abigail quanto Buck. Por mais simpáticos que fosse, não precisaremos mais dele.

- Mas você disse que não poderiamos ficar mais em Seabrook...

- E não vamos... Nosso meio de transporte será outro.

Deixando um pagamento generoso para a mulher, generoso o suficiente para que ela se esquecesse deles, ambos sairam da hospedaria.

- Por mar? De navio? – perguntou inquieta.

- De navio. Mas não se preocupe, porque não vou leva-la de volta ao _Hannah Barlow._

- Para aonde vamos? – perguntou esperançosa. Será que ele a levaria de volta para Newport?

- Vamos para o sul, _ma cherè. _– respondeu com amargura, tomando cuidado para não olhar os olhos dela – Para bem longe de Newport.

***

Felizmente eles foram para bem longe do _Hannah Barlow_. E pelo que Sakura pode perceber, aquele barco era mais bem cuidado que o outro.

- Estavamos a sua espera sr. Hitachiin – declarou um homem – O capitão lá embaixo pediu para que lhes desse as boas-vindas. – Quando os dois pissaram no convés, ele estendeu a mão para Sasuke – Sou o imediato Aburame Shino. Estamos contentes por tê-los a bordo. E a senhora deve ser a sra. Hitachiin.

Erguendo o chapéu, Shino fez uma reverência com um leve sorriso. Depois de tantas atribulações, era bom conhecer aquele homem sorridente e simpático. Sakura respondeu ao sorriso do imediato, perguntando-se o que poderia ter acontecido se ela tivesse ido a esse navio ao invez do _Hannah Barlow._

Então sentiu que Sasuke a envolvia com um dos braços pela cintura, algo perfeitamente normal já que eles estavam se fazendo passar por marido e mulher. No entanto, a possessividade do gesto a fez achar que Sasuke estava movido mais pelo ciúme do que pela necessidade de representar bem o papel.

Aquilo a irritou e Sakura se afastou alguns centímetros. Apenas uma única vez Sai havia tomado uma atitude semelhante com ela, no mesmo instante recebendo no pescoço um violento golpe aplicado pelo leque. Durante uma semana, aquilo fora o assunto de grande parde de Newport. Naturalmente ela não iria fazer uma cena no convés do veleiro. Mesmo assim ele não tinha o direito de agir como se fosse o dono dela.

Sasuke sentiu que Sakura se afastara uns centimetros, subtamente tensa. O que podia ser agora?

- Está será a primeira viagem marítima de minha esposa e é compreensível que ela se mostrar tão ansiosa – ele disse a Shino, embora sentisse a vontade de jogar o imediato na água por sorrir daquele jeito para sua mulher – Ela ficará menor arisca depois que zarpamos.

Arisca! Ainda mais irritada, Sakura recusou-se a deixar que Sasuke olhasse nos olhos dela. Ainda mostraria àquele homem o que era ficar arisca!

- Então é sua primeira viagem, sra. Hitachiin? – perguntou Shino, com o que pareceu a Sasuke um exagerado interesse – Bem, não podia ter escolhido um barco melhor.

- É reconfortante ouvir isso, sr Shino. – disse Sakura,cheia de doçira, movendo a cabeça para o lado enquanto sorria para o imediato – Meu marido me garantiu que a melhor maneira de superar os meus medos é ficar mais alheia possível aos detalhes da viagem. O senhor certamente achará isso estanho, sr. Shino, sendo o homem do mar que é, mas eu nem mesmo sei qual é nosso destino! Só sei que estamos indo para o sul.

- O que há em Bridgetown que possa causar termor?

_Bridgetown?_ Sakura dirigiu a Sasuke um olhar de perplexidade. Aquele lugar atualmente mantinha o nome Haruno, seus avôs haviam morado lá. E seus pais haviam se apaixonado naquele lugar. O próprio Sasuke sabia disso.

Mas seria possível... seria possível ele estar fazendo isso por ela? Ele resolvera deixá-la em um lugar aonde haveria parentes para recorrer?

- Isso mesmo, minha querida. Bridgetown. Você sempre disse que gostaria muito de visitar seus primos que moram lá.

- Então tem familiares lá? Posso garantir que...

- Você deve ter outras tarefas a cumprir, Shino – cortou Sasuke – Não queremos importuná-lo mais. Onde encontramos nossa cabine?

- Ah, sim, sr Hitachiin. – respondeu automaticamente devido à voz de comando de Sasuke – Encontrará sua cabine na poupa, logo depois da...

- Eu saberei encontrá-la obrigado.

Sasuke apertou mais a cintura de Sakura, que desta vez achou melhor não resistir.

Aquilo era mais um armário do que uma cabine, e dos pequenos. Como eles passariam a viagem inteira dormindo naquele lugar apertado?

Sasuke jogou a bolsa da sela em cima do beliche e puxou o pequeno baú que havia embaixo. Enquanto ele fazia isso, o veleiro subtamente projeto-se para a frene, impulsionado pelo vento. Sakura desequilibrou-se mas conseguiu manter-se em pé.

Com dificuldade, procurou adaptar-se aos movimentos do barco.

- Agora é tarde para reclamar das adaptações – disse transferindo o conteúdo da bolsa para o baú.

- Bem... não esperava nada tão pequeno...

- Há coisas piores srta. Haruno. Pode acreditar.

Sakura olhou para as costas dele, sentindo-se agredida por aquele Srta. Haruno mas do que qualquer coisa. Sasuke não a chamava daquele jeito desde antes do incendio. Ouvir aquele tratamento era algo que a deixava abatida e magoada.

- Fico feliz de estarmos indo para Bridgetown... – disse, esperando que isso acertasse as coisas entre os dois – Sinto muito por ter usado o sr. Shino para saber disso.

- O barco vai para lá. Nós não. – esclareceu – Ficaremos o tempo suficiente para que eu consiga um transporte que nos leve a St-Pierre.

- St-Pierre fica na Martinica... mas é territorio francês...

- Eu sou francês, srta. Haruno.

Sakura não precisava ser lembrada disso, assim como estava cansada de saber que era inglesa. Martinica era o lar dele, não dela. Lá ela não teria nenhum amigo, ninguém com quem falar a não ser o próprio Sasuke. Seria por isso tamanha frieza? Porque não precisava mais fingir para ela?

Diabo! Por que ela não dizia nada? Sasuke detestava quando ela ficava naquele silêncio, mantendo-se distante dele. Mas talvez fosse melhor não ouvi-la pronunciando a palavra 'francês' daquele jeito ou protestando por eles estarem indo para Martinica e não para Bridgetown. E pior que isso fora o sorriso que ela havia dirigido a Shino, abaixando e erguendo as pálpebras para o inglês como se fosse uma mundana numa taverna.

Ele havia começado a acreditar que as coisas entre eles haviam mudado, que ela havia voltado por afeição e não necessidade. Mas ela continuava tendo sangue Haruno nas veias e jamais o veria como ninguém mais do que um bastardo francês. Era culpa dele ter sonhado outra coisa. Tolo como era, afeiçora-se àquela mulher.

Diabo! Doía um bocado, muito mais do que ele jamais havia pensado ser possível, descobrir que ela não sentia a mesma coisa. Ah, doía muito.

Depois de fechar o baú, Sasuke se voltou para olhá-la encostando-se no beliche e cruzando os braços.

- Diga-me uma coisa, srta Haruno... Quando mexeu nas minhas coisas, fez isso por curiosidade ou simplesmente não encontrou nada que valesse a pena roubar?

Engolindo em seco, envergonhada pelo que fizera e por ele ter descoberto.

- Eu não tirei nada!

- Então sua intenção foi se divertir, não roubar. Que interessante, _ma chère._

Sasuke não dava importancia nenhuma ao fato de ela ter mexido na bolsa da sela. Afinal de contas já fizera coisas piores. Mas a dor de tê-la visto sorrindo para outro homem o fazia procurar formas de humilhá-la. Detestava-se por isso, mas não conseguia parar.

- Procure outras formas de diversão, já que vamos partilhar estes aposentos. Assim como recomendo que não procure se divertir com o nosso simpático imediato inglês.

- Então é esse o motivo de tudo isso? O seu inexplicável, infundado e ridículo ciúme?

Sakura ficou olhando ele, furiosa e perplexa. Por causa das pequenas dimensões da cabine, eles estavam não mais de um metro de distância um do outro, perto o suficiente para que ela percebesse as emoções que dominavam ambos e podiam ser quaser fisicamente sentidas.

- Prefiro chamar cautela, não ciúme. Não tenho intenção de matar outro homem.

E para enfatizar, tirou a pistola da cinta e colocou-a sobre o baú. Sakura engoliu em seco novamente, desta vez por revolta.

- Não existe absolutamente nenhum motivo para que não fale com o sr. Shino, se tiver vontade de fazer isso.

A luz balançava pendurada no teto. Sakura viu que Sasuke apertava os olhos. Parecia até que ele estava tão enraivecido quanto ela... como se tivesse esse direito!

- Ai, meu Deus. Tudo isso só porque o sr. Shino sorri? – ela inquiriu gritando- Pelo menos ele sabe como se dirigir a uma dama com respeito!

- É isso que você quer de mim, Sakura? Respeito, decência, boas maneiras?

- É isso que uma dama espera de qualquer cavalheiro. – Sakura manteve a cabeça erguida, mesmo sentindo o coração batendo depressa e o corpo inteiro muito tenso. Sabia que aquela calma de Sasuke era apenas fingimento. O perigo era quase palpável – Mas é claro que você não entende nada disso.

- Ah, eu entendo sim, Sakura. Sei muito bem quel é a sua vontade, mas até do que você própria. – Dito isso, ele venceu a distância entre eles dois e tomou-a nos braços. – E o que você está querendo, _chérie,_ não é nada muito decente.

_continua..._

**la la la la**

**Eu sou é má 3... Finalmente chegou a parte que eu vou AMAR escrever *3***

**Comentem se não só posto ano que vem e.e**

**E vcs sabem que eu já fiz isso... *corre para não apanhar***

**Bye bye**

**By sakiy-chan**


	11. Revelando sentimentos

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Nota importante no final**

**Cap 11: Revelando sentimentos...**

Sasuke assaltou a boca de Sakura antes que houvesse tempo para qualquer protesto. Soltando um grito que ficou abafado ela tentou escapar, plantando as mão nos peito dele e empurrando com força, mas ele não teve a menor dificuldade em dominá-la. Aquela era a única forma que havia encontrado para mostrar que servia para ela, que ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava dela

E Sakura não conseguia esconder aquilo. Quanto mais os lábios dele se moviam contra os dela, saboreando-a, provocando-a, menos ela oferecia resistência. O fogo que haia se acendido entre eles dois no primeiro beijo tivera noites e dias para se apagar, mas agora, quando eles voltaram a se tocar, era evidente que continuava a queimar com a mesma intensidade, tão quente que seria capaz de destruir as diferenças que os separavam, deixando apenas o que podia ser partilhado.

As mão de Sakura relaxaram no peito de Sasuke, subiram até os fortes músculos dos obros e juntaram-se por trás do pescoço dele. Ah, era muito bom sentir a caricia daquelas mãos.

Agora certo que ela não fugiria, Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se o tempo suficiente para tirar o casaco, o colete e finalmente a camisa. Na pressa, um botão do colete se soltou e rolou pelo chão. Sakura riu daquilo, um riso alegre, absolutamente cativante. Quando Sasuke voltou a abraçá-la não havia mais nenhuma resistência. Pelo contrario, as mãos dela exploraram as partes do corpo agora expostas, Sasuke encostou os lábios no ouvido dela e murmurou palavras que jamais dissera a nenhuma outra mulher.

Imprudentemente Sakura inclinou-se para ele, todo o corpo doendo pelo prazer que aquele beijo provocava. Então sentiu os seios endurecidos, o que provocava dor verdadeira. Como se atendesse a um pedido que ela até havia pensado em fazer, a mão de Sasuke intrometeu-se entre os seios dela para soltar as presilhas do vestido. Sakura conteve a respiração quado sentiu o aperto da mão ele por cima do espartilho. Rapidamente Sasuke superou também aquela barreira para acariciar os seios dela na própria pele, os dedos apertando os mamilos e provocando sensações que quase a faciam desmaiar de prazer.

Eram gemidos de Sakura que mudavam tudo para Sasuke. Ele jamais estivera com uma mulher que reagisse como aquela a um beijo ou a um toque intimo, emanando um fogo que quase o queimava. E saber que era o primeiro a despertar aquilo em Sakura o deixava ainda mais com desejo. Era _ele _o homem que ela queria, ele, Uchiha Sasuke, que jamais havia sido desejado sinceramente por ninguém, menos ainda por uma mulher como Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke enfiou a mão por debaixo das roupas dela até encontrar a coluna vertebral. Depois foi descendo para apertar as nádegas de Sakura, que continuava a gemer de prazer. Agora apenas uma coisa importava para ele: possuir aquela mulher.

Sakura abriu a boca para permitir que Sasuke aprofundasse o beijo, ao mesmo tempo que corria os dedos pelos músculos dos ombros dele. Jamais havia se comportado daquela forma com Sai, mas Sasuke estava fazendo com ela era muito mais tentador do que qualquer das caricias de Sai. Maravilhada com a naturalidade com que os corpos deles se adequavam, Sakura finalmente entendeu tudo o que a mãe havia explicado no dia do casamento.

A paixão e o amor eram coisas maravilhosas que um homem e uma mulher poderiam partilhar. Agora, nos braços de Sasuke, ela entendia com absoluta clareza.

Era estranho descobrir aquilo não com o homem que deveria se casar, mas sim com o que a havia sequestrado, o fracês Uchiha Sasuke. Mais estranho ainda era perceber que amava aquele francês. _Ela o amava._

Sakura fechou os olhos e sorriu enquanto ele murmurava palavras em francês, o hálito quente contra a pele dela. Não tinha a menor importância para ela o significado daquelas palavras, mas sim a ternura com que eles as pronunciava. Certamente ele também a amava, ou eles não alcançariam juntos um prazer tão grande.

Sakura começou a ficar apreensiva quando sentiu que Sasuke havia erguido a saia dela acima dos joelhos e agora a mão dele alternava carícias com apertos nas coxas dela, tocando diretamente na pela! Aquilo era aterrador... mas igualmente delicioso.

- _Ma petite amie, ma chère Sakura – _disse numa voz grave e rouca – Está pronta pra mim, minha querida?

Com impaciência a mão dele foi subindo, apertando as coxas delas e provocando tremorer por todo o corpo. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer, sua mãe havia dito. Quando a mão dele tocou no lugar certo, porém, na mais secreta parte localizada entre as coxas, ela contraiu os músculos e instintivamente quis recuar.

- Você sabe que não vou machucá-la Sakura – ele murmurou beijando-a novamente para vencer aquela relutância. – Quero apenas lhe dar alegria, minha querida, apenas prazer. Eu juro.

Agora os dedos dele tocavam com mais ternura nas partes íntimas dela, provocando todas as maravilhosas sensações que haviam lhe dito.

Mas será que ela estava preparada para tudo? Era preciso pensar também em outras advertencias, exaustivamente repetidas. Poderia ela sucumbir à paixão sem as bençãos do casamento?

- _Ma belle Sakura – _murmurou Sasuke – _Ma chérie._

Cuidadosamente ele abriu as pernas dela, jamais afastanto a mão da parte alta e interna das coxas, o que a fazia sentir sucessivos arepios de prazer.

Valeria a pena a satisfação daquele momento? A vergonha, a desgraça, a barriga crescendo por causa de um filho sem pai...

Um filho ilegítimo seria um desgraçado, sofreria tanto quanto Sasuke, o querido Sasuke, que havia sofrido antes mesmo de nascer.

Era preciso pensar com muito cuidado antes de tomar a decisão.

- Não Sasuke. Por favor! – ofegante, Sakura tentou se afastar dele. – Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Pode sim, _ma bien-aimée – _ele discordou, mas dando uma ordem do que um pedindo, ao mesmo tempo que puxava para baixo os calções dela – Não mude de idéia agora, minha querida.

- Não, Sasuke, eu não posso! – ela gritou, o medo superando o desejo. Sasuke era muito mais forte do que ela. Se ele quisesse possuí-la de qualquer forma, nada o impediria- Nós não podemos!

Sasuke parou, como se todo o corpo dele ansiasse por um alívio. Sasuke estava trêmula, os olhos cheio de desejo, as pernas ainda apertadas e os seios maravilhosamente expostos diante dele. Apesar das palavras que acabavam de ser pronunciadas, era mais do que evidente que aquele corpo ansiava por se entregar.

Diabo! Sasuke daria dez anos de vida para mergulhar nos pazeres daquele corpo, para possuir Sakura, a adorada dele, a salvação dele...

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça num gesto desesperado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke, não faça isso – ela suplicou – Quer que eu fique no mesmo estado que ficou sua mãe?

Sasuke recuou como se houvesse levado um soco. Seria possível o amor dele fazer aquilo com Sakura? Levá-la à loucura ae a um mundo de solidão e dor, privá-la da felicidade e do bom nome, destruir tudo que era alegre e belo na vida dela? Poderia ele fazer isso com a mulher que amava acima de tudo?

Sasuke abaixou-se para apanhar a camisa e saiu da cabine.

_Se eu sobreviver, continua 8D_

**Calmaaa... lembrem-se que "escritores mortos não contam histórias". xD**

**Fala serio... vcs ****realmente**** acharam que eu escreveria hentai num local que é menor do que um armário? e.é"**

**Será quando tiver vai ser num lugar binito o3o'**

**Amo todos vcs... e lembrem-se: "escritores mortos naão escrevem"**

**Obrigado especial para:Uchiha Harumi, Grazi chan, Cat Tsuki, taliane e Masumi chan que deixaram reviews *-***

**Até o proximo... que pode vir a demorar um pouco o.o"**

**By sakiy skuld.**


	12. Três palavras que nunca ouvi

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 12 – **_**Três palavras que nunca ouvi **_

Sakura encontrou Sasuke debruçado na grade do convés, a bombordo, com os olhos perdidos no horizonte. Na verdade, parecia olhar sem ver o belo quadro que a natureza pintava. Os cabelos agitavam-se ao vento. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-lo daquele jeito, sabendo que tinha sido a atitude que o deixara tão abatido.

Cautelosamente ela caminhou para ficar ao lado dele. Sasuke não se virou para saudá-la. Continuando com os olhos perdidos no mar.

Bom, seria surpreendente se ele agisse de outra forma.

- Não havia motivo para que eu perdesse o controle daquele jeito – disse um tempo depois enquanto se virava para ela. – Não voltará a acontecer.

- Sasuke, por favor, não faça isso!

Ele não devia se culpar. Até o fim, ela havia participado de bom grado.

Quando finalmente ele se voltou a olhá-la, Sakura ficou chocada com a dor que viu nos olhos.

- Foi exatamente isso que você disse quando estávamos na cabine, _ma chère. _Graças a Deus, usou essas palavras no momento certo.

- Mas eu não quis dizer que nunca mais deveríamos fazer... aquelas coisas!

Ao ver a forma como Sakura o olhava, Sasuke quis tomá-la novamente nos braços e beijá-la demoradamente. Com a cabeça abaixada por causa da timidez e os olhos verdes erguidos para ele, as faces rosadas e os lábios entreabertos, ela era uma tentação muito grande.

- Eu me aproveitei de sua confiança e sua inocência. Você deve ter percebido.

- Você me proporcionou alegrias que eu nem pensava que existia.

Sasuke apertou os lábios.

- Há muitos cretinos que são capazes de fazer a mesma coisa.

- Não acredito nisso. E você também não! O que nós fizemos... o que nós partilhamos foi muito especial. Posso ser inocente como diz, mas tem coisas que mesmo uma pessoa inocente consegue entender.

Impulsivamente ela soltou a grade e o abraçou-se à cintura dele.

- Não faça isso – disse tenso- Não está facilitando as coisas para nenhum de nós dois.

- Então pense que é uma encenação. Vamos fazer com que esses marinheiros pensem que a Sra. Hitachiin está tão apaixonada pelo marido que não consegue fiar longe dele. Isso é melhor que uma discução em público.

Sasuke reconheceu que ela tinha razão. Já havia comentarios pelo modo como ele saira da cabina

- E isso eu posso fazer, Sasuke – ela declarou, encostanto os lábios no ouvido dele para se fazer ouvir mesmo falando baixinho enquanto o vento uivava – Porque não é fingimento. Eu te amo, Uchiha Sasuke ou Hitachiin Sasuke, ou seja lá quem você for. Eu te amo

- Não, Sakura – repreendeu-a Sasuke, falando com com uma voz cansada- Nem pense nisso. O que me diz do Sai? Pensei que o amava.

Sakura balançou a cabeça numa furiosa negação.

- Eu nunca senti por ele o que sinto por você. Mas como poderia? Sai foi apenas uma ilusão de garota deslumbrada. Mesmo que ele ainda queira casar comigo, eu não concordarei.

Um sorriso levemente divertido apareceu nos lábios de Sasuke.

- Sábia decisão, _ma belle, _talvez a melhor que tenha tomado. Agora pare com isso ou estragará tudo se me nomear seu próximo _protecteur._

- Ouça o que eu tenho a dizer - Sakura agarrou a camisa de Sasuke e olhou nos olhos dele procurando um sinal de que estava sendo levada a serio – Eu gosto muito de você, Sasuke. Eu te amo e nada, nada do que você possa dizer mudará esse fato.

Até aquele momento, nenhuma mulher tinha dito aquilo a Sasuke. Nenhuma mulher tinha dito que gostava dele, que o amava. Com sorrisos e brincadeiras, Sakura tornara-se importante para ele. Em poucos dias ela havia descoberto e preenchido um lugar que ele nem imaginava que estava vazio.

Por um momento, Sasuke ficou de olhos fechados tentando sufocar a alegria que as palavras de Sakura haviam provocado, uma alegria que ele não se achava no direito de ter.

Na vida dele não havira lugar para amor, pelo menos não por Haruno Sakura. Outra vez ele se obrigou a pensar na promessa feita à mãe, na forma como o pai havia morrido. Não poderia se esquecer daquilo.

- Não Sakura – disse numa voz grave – Há muitas coisas que você não pode entender.

- Então me explique – pediu num tom quase desesperado – São os nossos pais? Eu quero saber!

O corpo de Sakura era quente e macio contra o dele, Sasuke tentou não pensar no quanto era bom abraça-la.

- Seu pai nunca lhe disse nada sobre Okina Orochimaru?

- Talvez ele tenha falado com os meninos, mas não comigo ou minhas irmãs. Raramente ele fala conosco sobre guerras.

- Ele conheceu meu pai muito antes de qualquer guerra os levasse a se enfrenar lutando por uma bandeira, _ma chérie – _disse Sasuke falando sem pressa – Eram quase meninos quando tiveram o primeiro conflito. Repetidas vezes se enfrentaram depois disso, em diferentes ilhas, a bordo de diferentes navios com diferentes tripulações. Ainda hoje em Statia, comenta-se do francês e do inglês que quase se cortaram em pedaços, em pleno meio-dia.

Sasuke lembrou-se de sua mãe dizendo sobre como o rosto de Orochimaru ficara deformado nesse dia. Um lado era belo como um anjo, mas o outro não. O outro lado era o próprio inferno.

- Está me dizendo que o meu e o seu pai travaram uma luta de espada, diante de todos os habitantes da cidade? – perguntou Sakura tirando Sasuke de suas lembranças.

- As tripulações dos navios que eles comandavem receberam ordens para n ão interferir. Todos sabiam que aquele era um combate entre dois homens, e não dois paises. E não foi a única vez que os dois se enfrentaram.

- Mas por que eles se odiavam?

- Não sei, Sakura. Pergunte ao seu pai se quiser, já que não posso perguntar ao meu.

Sakura percebeu que ele estava fechando-se em si próprio. A causa do ódio entre os dois homens agora nem vinha ao caso, aquilo havia acontecido à tanto tempo que era inútil pensar em reconciliação. Nada que eles fizessem podia mudar o passado.

Então por que Sasuke deixava que um passado imutável destruísse o futuro deles?

E talvez isso já houvesse acontecido. Talvez já fosse tarde demais para eles dois, assim como era para seu pai e Orochimaru.

Afastando-se de Sasuke, ela apoiou-se novamente na grade do convés.

- Ninguém o contratou para fazer o que está fazendo comigo não é Sasuke? Você foi até Newport para se me sequestrar por decisão própria e de ninguém mais.

Sasuke procurou se convencer que era aquilo mesmo o que ele queria. A vida inteira havia se dedicado ao projeto de resgatar a honra do pai. Agora, quanto estava muito perto de conseguir, não iria recuar.

- Adivinhou. Mas eu nunca lhe disse o contrário, disse?

- Mas por que, Sasuke? – ela perguntou suplicante – Por que concentrou sua vingança em mim?

- Porque você é a favorita do seu pai. Ele irá a qualquer lugar do mundo para salvá-la. Você acho que ele a havia abandonado, mas eu não estou tão certo disso. Ele estará em St-Pierre, esperando por nós.

- E o que acontecerá, então?

Ela sabia a resposta da pergunta. Que Deus a ajudasse, ela sabia.

///

Sakura mecheu no prato com a colher, esperando que o capitão não percebesse que ela nada comera.

Ela não se lembrara de uma unica explicação que o capitão dera. Mas como poderia se não tirava da cabeça o que ouvira de Sasuke?

Quando ela se enchia de coragem e olhava para o moreno, ele estava conversando ouvindo atentamente as explicações do capitão, ou fingindo ouvir. Outra vez representava com perfeição o papel de sr Hitachiin. Mas como podia demonstrar tanta naturalidade depois de tudo que dissera a ela?

Sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Sakura subitamente empurrou a cadeira e levantou-se.

- Desculpem-me cavaleiros. Eu.. eu vou respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

- Permita que eu a acompanhe, minha querida. – ofereceu-se Sasuke.

- Não é preciso... – respondeu – Pode ficar aqui conversando com eles. Acho que vai ser até melhor para eu ficar sozinha.

Uma vez no convés, Sakura segurou com duas mãos o mastro principal e respirou fundo, tentando controlar as emoções que a dominavam. Ela amava Sasuke, isso não havia mudado nada , e no íntimo ela sabia que ele a amava. Embora demonstrasse isso, ele nunca dissera uma unica vez que a amava. Em vez disso, ele declarara que mataria o pai dela. Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar ao se lembrar da expressão dele. Se ao menos ela pudesse faze-lo esquecer o passado e ...

- Sra. Hitachiin?

Rapidamente limpou as lágrimas e voltou-se para ver Aburame Shino.

- Está se sentindo bem minha senhora?

Sakura forçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, sr. Shino, mas estou bem.

- Fiquei com a impressão de que as coisas não estão muito bem entre a senhora e o Sr. Hitachiin. Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la, minha senhora, pode contar comigo.

Sakura lançou um olhar de surpresa, lembrando-se das advertencias de Sasuke.

- Por acaso, sr. Shino, tem o hábito de interferir em problemas entre marido e mulher, reais ou imaginários?

- Faço isso, sim, quando acredito que uma dama precisa de um amigo. – Shino enfiou a mão e retirou de lá um papel amassado, que se ocupou em esticar antes de estender para ela. – Perdoe, minha senhora, mas leia isto por favor. Depois, peço que me diga se estou mesmo sendo intrometido.

Sakura pegou o papel, que tinha um pequeno buraco na parte de cima, como se tivesse sido pendurado O que aquilo tinha a ver com ela?

Dando mais dois passos, aproximou-se da luz para ler o que dizia o panfleto. O impesso anunciava o "misterioso desaparecimento da srta Haruno Sakura, uma jovem de Newport, ilha Aquidneck, ocorrido no dia de seu casamento e que deixou angustiados seus parentes e amigos. Mas não era só isso, estava tudo lá, desde as circunstancias do casamento iminente até uma leve desenho da desaparecida com ênfase nas roupas que usava para a ocasião. Finalmente ao pé do impresso, estavam o nome e o endereço do pai dela, além da oferta de uma generosa recompensa a quem proporcionasse "à srta Haruno um seguro retorno ao seio de sua família."

- Desde sua subida a bordo esta manhã, não tenho pensado em outra coisa. Basta que me diga minha senhora, e eu acreditarei piamente. Exite algum problema entre a senhora e o sr. Hitachiin?

Vagarosamente Sakura dobrou o papel.

- Onde encontrou isso?

- Veio com a correspondencia de Boston. – Shino deu um passo adiante e olhou para ela com mais atenção- Sra. Hitachiin ou Srta. Haruno?

Sakura prendeu a respiração. O que iria fazer?

_Continua..._

**Valeu as reviews.. kissus especiais à: Cat Tsuki, taliane, Grazi Chan, Masumichan e Miyuke chan.**

**Obrigado por deixarem eu viver pra contar a historia [literalmente~] uhauahuah xD**

**Até o proximo e kissus o/**

**By sakiy skuld**


	13. Contando uma historia

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 13: ****Contando uma historia**

_Sakura prendeu a respiração. O que iria fazer?_

Mesmo com a respiração contida, Sakura conseguiu sorrir. Felizmente o imediato era um homem mais jovem e inexperiente. Dificilmente perceberia o esforço com que controlava a tensão.

- A historia dessa moça é realmente tocante, rezo para que ela volte para o seio dos que a amam, sã e salva.

Shino continuava bloqueando a passagem, uma indicação de que não estava convencido.

- Tudo o que eu quero é que se faça justiça, minha senhora.

- Admirável virtude, Sr. Shino. – embora estivesse sorrindo, já falava em um tom cortante – No entanto, recomendo que guarde para si próprio os frutos de sua imaginação e que, acima de tudo, não toque nesse assunto com o meu marido. Não acredito que esteja querendo ter uma discussão com ele.

Erguendo a cabeça, passou pelo imediato e desceu a escada do tombadilho. No ultimo degrau, encontrou Sasuke.

Antes que o moreno falasse algo, Sakura levou o dedo nos lábios e fez um gesto com a cabeça na direção do local onde Shino estava.

Entendendo o recado, Sasuke segurou levemente no braço dela e ambos se dirigiram à cabine. Sakura esperava ter tomado a decisão certa. Tudo levava a crer que Shino era um homem honésto, mas ela preferia manter-se leal ao homem que amava. Só esperava ter tomado a decisão certa.

- O Sr. Shino sabe de tudo – disse esfregando os braços – Sabe quem sou e na certa advinhou o resto.

Sasuke olhou para ela e resmungou algo.

- Você contou a ele?

Aquela pergunta pareceu mais uma acusação para Sakura.

- Ele tem um panfleto em que meu pai oferece uma recompensa. Eu nao revelei nada, Sasuke. Pode acreditar.

- Alguma coisa você deve ter dito.

- Eu só disse que era a sra. Hitachiin e que, se ele não me deixasse em paz, teria que se haver com meu marido.

Sasuke ficou muito quieto, percebendo a importância do que ela fizera.

- Você mentiu por minha causa?

- Tive que fazer isso. – ela sorriu nervosa, será que ele não entendia? – Eu não queria que ele me levasse de volta para casa, Sasuke.

- Então tome cuidado para não ficar sozinha com Aburame Shino – recomendou – Eu a trouxe até aqui e não irei desistir por causa de um caçador de recompença.

- Mas que droga! É só por isso? – Sakura ficou olhando para ele sentindo uma enorme frustração – Depois de tudo que fizemos e compartilhamos, é só isso que você tem para dizer? Só tenho importância quando outro homem se interessa por mim?

Sasuke abaixou os olhos, incapaz de sustentar o olhar dela. Havia muita verdade no que ela dissera. Ela merecia um homem que fosse livre para amá-la.

Obrigando-se a olhar para ela novamente, disse rapidamente.

- Desculpa Sakura – pediu abrindo os braços – Desculpa por tudo.

Enquanto Sasuke a olhava atentamente esperando uma resposta, Sakura manteve-se em silêncio com aqueles enormes olhos verdes abetos. Tinha todo o direito de estar enraivecida com ele, mas será que não percebia o medo que o dominava, um medo maior de que todos os que ele já havia enfrentado a vida toda?

Oh Deus... Sakura não era dele, jamais seria. Mas como seria ficar longe dela o resto da vida.

Logo depois, Sakura soltou um suspiro e levantou-se e abraçou-o. Estava sofrendo, mas aquilo não era nada comparado ao que ele sentia.

Durante um bom tempo eles ficaram apenas abraçados, como se aquilo servisse para minorar os sofrimentos dela.

////

Gaara sentou-se na mesa e passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos suspirou. Estava muito cansado e pouco havia realizado.

Agora estava na Martinica, depois de ter deixado o pai na cidade de Bridgetown, em Barbados.

As cartas de apresentação que levavam o nome de seu pai pouco serviram, já que o governador da colônia, que o pai de Gaara conhecia, tinha sido chamado de volta a França e o substituto simplesmente mandara dizer que era ocupado demais para receber um capitão inglês.

O secretário disse que se ele quissesse poderia marcar um horário em setembro ou outubro. Agradeçendo, Gaara saiu dali antes que mandasse os dois para os infernos.

Pela alta e larga janela da taverna podia ver o movimento de fim de dia que estava lá fora.

- _Monsieur? Pardon –_ disse uma garçonete.

- Desculpe, moça. Eu estava com a cabeça longe.

A jovem olhou para ele, e Gaara começou a rebuscar na mente palavras francesas para dizer a mesma coisa. "Como eu sou idiota", pensou. "Jamais devia ter fugido das aulas de frances para ir atras das amigas de Sakura."

- O senhor é inglês, não é, _monsieur? _– ela perguntou, movendo a cabeça para o lado como uma avezinha de olhos grandes.

- E você sabe falar inglês – disse Gaara, constatando algo que o deixava tão contente quanto aliviado.

A garçonete ergueu uma das sombrancelhas , com uma expressão de menina levada.

- Isso é bom para o negócio. _Papa _me ensinou inglês, espanhol e alemão para que eu possa atender bem os marinheiros de outras nacionalidades que vêm aqui para tomar rum.

- É assim que me vê? Como mais um marinheiro bebado? – perguntou fingindo-se ofendido.

- Não – disse balançando os longos cabelos loiros – Mesmo porque o senhor não compraria algo se eu lhe dissesse isso.

- Nem uma gota – concordou – Se eu comprar um barril, você me diz seu nome?

- Yamanaka Ino. Pode me chamar de Ino como todos por aqui, mas não vou obrigá-lo a comprar um barril.

- Você é muito generosa... e muito bonita. Meu nome é Gaara, sou capitão do _Byakugan, _de Newport, Rhode Island.

- Nossa... um capitão tão jovem. Mas o que um capitão tão jovem faz em St-Pierre?

- Estou à procura de minha irmã.

Resumidamente, Gaara falou do desaparecimento de Sakura e das esperanças de encontrá-la na Martinica. Enquanto falava, Ino sentou-se na cadeira no outro lado da mesa e escutou atentamente.

- Mas isso é terrivel!

- Meu pai acredita que tenha a ver com um pirata que viveu nesta ilha e se chamava Okina Orochimaru. Quase trinta anos se passaram desde que Orochimaru navegava nessas águas, tendo Martinica como base. Meu pai acredita que alguns dos homens dele pode estar agindo contra a nossa familia em nome do antigo lider.

- Meu pai vivia e era adulto... Vou ver se ele sabe algo sobre esse Okina Orochimaru.

Gaara ficou observando enquanto ela atravessava o salão, a bela figura deslizava graciosamente por entre as mesas.

Olhou novamente pela janela, sorrindo sozinho. O sol já havia desaparecido por completo no horizonte e as primeiras estrelas apareciam. Sakura certamente gostaria de Ino. As duas eram da mesma especie. (N/A: cofanimaiscof)

_- Monsieur? - _ perguntou uma fortissimo francês – Então é o capitção inglês?

- Exatamente – confirmou cauteloso. Porque será que ele falava naquele tom hostil? – Algum problema _monsieur?_

- Sim, existe um problema. Minha taverna é um lugar decente e não quero por aqui gente do seu tipo! Agora saia e não volte mais.

Levantando-se devagar, Gaara disse:

- Acredite, eu lhe pediria desculpas se tivesse ofendido sua filha. Mas não fiz nada que pudesse envergonha-la ou desonrá-la.

- Não fez nada, foi? – o homem bateu violentamente a mão na mesa – Vou lhe dizer o que fez. Há vinte e sete anos que ninguem tem a ousadia de pronunciar o nome de Orochimaru, mas agora você aparece para falar dele à minha filha, justamente a minha doce Ino. E depois ainda diz que não fez nada.

- Então o senhor conheceu o homem? Lembra-se dele e ...

- Eu nunca me esquecerei daquele desgraçado, daquele demonio, e justamente por isso você não é bem vindo nesta casa. Agora saida antes que o joguemos na sargeta.

Embora jovem, Gaara sabia que se defendesse seu orgulho acabaria morto pelos pescadores que olhavam de um modo nada amistoso. Deixando algumas moedas em cima da mesa, saiu do local. Mas ele voltaria, pensou ao olhar para a taverna e ver o rosto de Ino na janela do primeiro andar.

///

Alguns marinheiros estavam bebados, mas finalmente conseguiram soltar o _Byakugan. _Gaara caminhou para a popa do veleiro, pensativo.

- _Capitan Gaara! _Espera, por favor.

Gaara voltou-se e viu uma mulher acenando do cais com um lenço. Não dava para ver o rosto dela, mas Gaara soube que era Ino.

- De volta ao cais, homens! De volta ao cais. – ordenou.

Os homens trocaram sorrisos mal contidos e olhares significativos enquanto cumpriam a ordem, mas Gaara não se importou. Eles que comentassem o que quisessem.

Ino correu até o ponto onde o veleiro voltou a atracar.

- _Grâce à Dieu! – _exclamou, quando Gaara pisou no cais e chegou perto – Fiquei com medo que fosse tarde demais.

- Você não devia ficar perambulando sozinha pela região do cais, menina, não à esta hora.

- Não tive escolha. Só pude sair depois que _papa_ fechou a taverna e foi dormir. Mas não corri perigo nenhum, não se esqueça que ganho a vida entre marinheiros bebados e sei como me defender deles.

- Poderia ter esperado até amanhacer...

- E deixa-lo partir pensando coisas horrorosas sobre mim? Em vez disso, deve acreditar que... que até esta noite jamais ouvi da boca de meu pai uma unica referencia àquele homem" Nada, nunca, mesmo Orochimaru tendo feito o que fez!

- Então seu pai conheceu Orochimaru?

- Nunca se viram frente a frente, mas meus pais sofreram muito por causa daquele homem.

Gaara permaneceu em silêncio,esperando que ela continuasse.

- Esta noite meu pai me contou tudo. Ele nasceu numa familia aristocrática e era dono de uma formosura capara de derreter o sol, ou Misao não teria feito o que fez.

- Misao? – perguntou intrigado.

- A irmã da minha mãe. Misao também trabalhava aonde eu trabalho. E _papa _me disse que não havia um homem que não a cortejasse. Mas o unico por quem ela se interessou foi Orochimaru. As lágrimas de minha mãe e as suplicas do meu pai não siginificaram nada para Misao em comparação com as falsas promessas e as palavras doces do corsário. Nada!

- Entã, ele a seduziu. – disse Gaara.

- Sim. Levou ela para viver na mansão onde morava. A que foi construida com lágrimas e sangue de quem ele assaltou e assassinou. E lá ela foi queimada ao lado do amante, consumida pelo fogo que consumiu a casa.

Ino respirou fundo e disse:

- Agora está entendendo não é? – ela perguntou quase suplicando – Entende porque meu pai disse tudo aquilo? Ele não quer que eu sofra as mesmas desgraças que ela.

- Ele acha que eu faria isso com você? Só porque mencionei Orochimaru?

- Sim... Ele disse que não estaria procurando pelos remanescentes da quadrilha de Orochimaru se não quisesse se unir a eles. Disse que...

- Ah, mas ele precisa ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer! – disse Gaara revoltado – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a cunhada dele, mas a única coisa que preocupa é minha irmã e o que pode estar acontecendo com ela. Se perguntar sobre Orochimaru pode me ajudar a encontrá-la, goste seu pai ou não, é o que farei...

- Mas...

- Não terminei Ino – Gaara respirou fundo para se acalmar – Nem tudo que seu pai disse está correto, sabia? Não sei o que aconteceu com Masao, mas Orochimaru não morreu nesse incêndio. Sei que ele viveu o suficiente para tentar matar meus pais. Mas não conseguiu. Meu pai o matou e minha mãe é testemunha.

- Seu pai matou Orochimaru?

- Meu pai não mentiria sobre um assunto tão grave. Porque acha que os homens de Orochimaru resolveram sequestrar minha irmã?

- Vingança...- murmurou – Ah Gaara... perdoe-me por favor!

- Não é você que precisa pedir desculpas. Agora diga ao seu _papa _que estamos do mesmo lado. Se seu pai tiver alguma noção de justiça, e quiser ajudar, pode ver me procurar a bordo do _Byakugan. _

Gaara girou o corpo e começou a caminhar para o veleiro.

- Espera sr Gaara!

Gaara parou e olhou para trás. Ino estava no mesmo lugar de antes, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo e a cabeça erguida e uma expressão determinada.

- Meu pai o ajudará... Com certeza o ajudará...

_Continua_

**Aeaeae**

**Mas um capitulo \8D/**

**E eu passei no vestibular *dancinha***

**Obrigada especial à: Grazi chan, Uchiha Harumi, Sakura Hyori, Raiza, Masumi Chan e Cat Tsuki.**

**Obrigado tb a quem tá lendo e nao comentando.. mas por favor.. comanta 8D?**

**Beijos pra vcs.. ;***

**By sakiy skuld**


	14. Não direi mais 'Eu te amo'

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

Cap 14: Não direi mais 'Eu te amo'

Deitado na rede, Sasuke limpava uma das pistolas que tinha consigo enquanto ouvia uma canção cantada pelos marinheiros. Falava sobre um amor perdido, amantes que foram separados e sonhos desfeitos. Sasuke se identificou com a letra. Mesmo que sua amada não estivesse separado dele. Ela estava ali perto, menos de três metros dele, profundamente adormecida no beliche e com os cabelos rosas soltos em volta do rosto de anjo. Por outro lado, aquela mulher não era dele.

Aquela ultima semana tinha sido ao mesmo tempo a melhor e pior semana da vida de Sasuke. Raramente ele a perdia de vista e isso o levara a costar dela tanto como companheira como mulher. E era isso que o deixava cheio de amargura, porque a unica coisa que eles poderiam compratilhar era o companheirismo.

Balançando a rede de leve, Sasuke lembrou que aquela rede fora uma das precauções que tomara pra não deixar-se tomar pela tentação. Mas isso não o impedia de ouvir os suspiros que Sakura emitia no beliche, tão perto dele. Diabo! Ele a desejava mais do que já havia desejado qualquer outra mulher, mas sucumbir àquela vontade seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer com os dois.

E Sakura sabia disso. Tanto que depois da primeira noite a bordo, não houve mais abraços nem beijos e , principalmente, nada mais das deliciosas caricias íntimas que eles haviam trocado naquela primeira vez no beliche.

Não se tocavam mais e quando um precisava trocar de roupa, o outro se afastava. E também desde a primeira noite, não falavam mais sobre suas familias.

E desde então, não houve uma unica ocasião em que Sakura voltasse a dizer que o amava. Sasuke não se surpreendia com aquilo, já que nenhuma mulher decente continuaria a amar um homem que declarasse ter disposição de matar o pai dela. Mesmo assim aquilo o deixava triste e melancolico, muito mais do que seria capaz de admitir para qualquer pessoa, principalmente Sakura. Não, a culpa não era dela, mas como seria se ele, num ato impulsivo, resolvesse dizer a verdade, confessar que também a amava?

Sasuke relaxou as mãos ao pensar em quanto tinha chegado perto disso. Ao pedir que ele parasse, lembrando-se de sua mãe, Sakura havia se referido à possibilidade de se tornar mãe de um filho ilegitimo, não à loucura da mãe dele. A consciência o levara a pensar na segunda opção. Ele amava Sakura, mais do que jamais havia acreditado ser possivel um homem amar uma mulher. E porque a amava, recusava-se a condená-la a horrorosa meia existência a que o pai dele havia condenado a mulher que o amara com tanta intensidade.

Ambos não queriam pensar no que aconteceria quando chegassem à Martinica, por enquanto queriam só aproveitar em ser os respeitáveis sr e sra Hitachiin.

Sasuke ouviu a ordem gritada para diminuir a velocidade. Soltou um resmungo. A viagem era lenta porque o capitão era muito sociável.

Sakura virou-se vagarosamente no beliche, apertando as cobertas enquanto bocejava.

- Outra parada agora? – perguntou com a voz de sono – Na certa estamos no meio da noite...

- São oito da manhã. O sol está brilhanbdo lá fora... – mesmo sem partilhar a cama com ela, Sasuke gostava de ver a forma como Sakura despertava pela manhã – Como temos muita sorte, provavelmente o nosso capitão está nos arranjando mais companhia para o café da manhã.

Sakura plantou o cotovelo no colchão do beliche e apoiou o rosto na mão.

- Nada pode ser pior do que aquele capitão portuges que jantou conosco duas noites atras! Nunca vi um homem que falasse tanto e cheirasse tão mal!

- Ah, podia ter sido pior sim, Sakura. Já pensou se tivessemos que comer ao lado dele logo pela manhã, ainda de estomago vazio.

Sakura deixou novamente a cabeça cair no travesseiro. Era estranho eles estarem sempre fazendo brincadeiras inocentes quando conversavam, da mesma forma como ela fazia com Gaara. Aquilo era bom, mas não podia abaixar a guarda quando se tratava de Sasuke. Tudo que se referia a ele era complicado.

Ao ver os movimentos que Sasuke fazia para descer da rede, porém, não foi exatamente o que sentiria uma irmã. Ele se movia com a graça de um felino, mesmo em um lugar apertado como aquele. Quanto mais para o sul eles iam, mas quente ficava. Sasuke vestia apenas a calça e a camisa, as mangas longas enroladas até bem perto das axilas, revelando os braços musculosos. Quando ele abaixou e puxou o baú para guardar a flanela que acabava de usar, Sakura inclinou-se o máximo possivel para a frente. A camisa esticada colou-se aos fortes musculos das costas dele e ela conteve a respiração, fascinada.

Sasuke fechou o baú e Sakura rapidamente recuou para repousar a cabeça no travesseiro, antes que ele visse que era observado. Ela fechou os olhos, fingindo que cochilava, mas a imagem que acabara der ver continuava a torturá-la. Eles haviam chegado muito perto de fazer amor, isso ão só havia acontecido por ela ter tomado a iniciativa de pedir que Sasuke parasse. Mesmo assim, ele parecima muito à vontade na cabine? Quanto a ela, sempre se acordava no meio da noite com a respiração ofegante e o coração em disparada, por causa da repetição em sonho, do que eles tinham feito naquela primeira noite. Embora soubesse que não tinha esse direito, Sakura quase se irritava com o fato de que, nessas ocasiões, Sasuke sempre estava profundamente adormecido.

Talvez fosse porque tudo aquilo era novidade para ela. Sakura já fora beijada antes, claro, mas beijar Sasuke era algo novo, impetuoso e incrivelmente sensual. Inexperiente como era, havia explorado muito pouco do corpo de Sasuke, enquanto ele tocara praticamente em todas as partes do corpo dela. E agora restava imaginar emoções que não conhecia.

Não conhecia e não teria mais a chande de conhecer, pelo menos não com Sasuke. A amargura provocada por aquela constatação funcionou como um balde de agua fria na onde de desejo que momentos antes a dominara. Ela ainda o amava. Se serviria para alguma coisa, aquela viagem havia intensificado ainda mais aquele sentimento, e não o contrário.

Felizmente ela não cometera a tolice de repetir que o amava. Por mais que tentasse adivinhar qual era a intensidade dos sentimentos de Sasuke, já ficara muito claro que eles não incluiam amor, pelo menos não por ela. E sim pela morena francesa do retrato. E algo mais era que ela era uma Haruno. Uma inimiga que ele beijava, provocava e protegia. A forma como falava do pai dela era uma prova.

Certamente haveria um duelo entre os dois, embora fosse impossivel adivinhar qual seria o vencedor.

Sakura não queria que nenhum deles morresse; não queria que houvesse uma luta entre eles. Quanto mais procurava uma saida, mais complicada parecia a situação.

- Quer subir comigo para o convés ou vai passar o dia todo deitada ai?

Sakura franziu a testa e amarrou os cabelos. Subindo com Sasuke ao lado, ela resolveu ir descalça. O sol estava forte, o que a fez se arrepender do ato.

- Olá sr e sra. Hitachii! Venham até aqui. Preciso decidir o que comprar para nosso café da manhã. Sra. Hitachiin, qual seria a sua escolha?

- Realmente não sei capitão. Para ser sincera, não entendo quase nada de peixes.

Depois de o capitão escolher alguns, ele pagou o pescador e comentou:

- Teremos um belo café da manhã. Não acham?

Sasuke ficou discutindo sobre frutos do mar com o capitão. Enquanto comiam alguns.

Sakura estava sem fome e tomou apenas um chá. Disfaçando um bocejo, disse sorrindo para ambos.

- Cavalheiros, vou deixá-los mais a vontade para discutir as delicias dos pratos feitos com fruto do mar. Estarei na cabine.

Sasuke olhou-a com um ar de preocupação e, sem pensar, ela pôs a mão no ombro dele.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Vou dormir mais um pouco.

Sasuke olhou rapidamente para a mão que repousava no ombro dele. Depois ergueu novamente os olhos e abriu um sorriso tão luminoso quanto o sol naquela manhã.

- Pode ir, minha queria. Logo irei ver você.

Rapidamente Sakura recolheu a mão e se afastou, temerosa. Deus! Por que tudo que ele fazia, por mais inocente que fosse, a afetava fortemente? E mesmo assim ela também rezou para que, quando voltasse a dormir, sonhasse com ele. Afinal, agora só restavam os sonhos.

///

Sakura havia acabado de amarrar os cabelos para se deitar, quando a porta da cabine se abriu. Então ela se voltou.

- Sasuke... eu ia mesmo...

Ao vê-lo parado à porta ela interrompeu o que ia dizendo. Sasuke estava pálido, suava muito e tinha profundas olheiras.

- Sakura, _chérie – _disse Sasuke, com um sorriso fraco. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

Rapidamente ela foi ampará-lo. Será que ele e o capitão tinham transformado o café da manha em bebedeira?

- Pronto, Sasuke – disse, ajudando-o a se sentar.

Sasuke desabou na cama e ficou com os olhos meios fechados. Com certa dificuldade, Sakura o despiu do casaco. Depois com cuidado, retirou a pistola do cindo dele e o cobriu.

- Quer que eu vá buscar algo para você tomar, Sasuke?

Sem responder, ele sorriu nervosamente.

- Só... só pode ter sido aquele peixe, que eu não devia ter comido tanto...

- Oh Sasuke...

Sakura pensou rapidamente em algumas coisas para ajuda-lo. Um pano umido na testa, água para beber e talvez um caldo e biscoitos para quando melhorasse.

- Vou até a cozinha pegar algumas coisas.

Talvez ele nem tivesse ouvido, ele parecia adormecido. Isso podia ser bom, porque ele precisava descansar.

- Leve a pistola, Sakura... Leve a pistola...

Sakura hesitou, perguntando-se se ele fizera a sugestão por algum bom motivo ou se aquilo era apenas delirio.

- Leve Sakura – insistiu Sasuke, mexendo-se desajeitadamente por debaixo das cobertas – Deve levá-la, _ chère._

- Descanse, Sasuke, e pare de se preocupar comigo. – recomendou Sakura.

Aproveitando que ele havia adomercido, Sakura foi até a cozinha do veleiro.

A unica pessoa que estava ali era o ajudante do cozinheiro.

- Onde está o cozinheiro? – perguntou – O sr. Hitachiin não se sente bem e gostaria de levar algo para ele comer.

- O cozinheiro adoeceu minha senhora – informou- Ele e o ajudante de cozinha, bem como o capitão. Mas eu posso lhe sevir o que quiser.

- Quem está no comando do navio?

- O Sr. Shino, é claro.

- É claro – disse Sakura não gostando muito do que acabara de ouvir. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de insistencia de Sasuke em não querer deixá-la sair da cabine sem pistola. Rapidamente ela pegou a jarra de água e uma cestinha com biscoitos – Quando encontrar o cozinheiro diga que eu rezarei para que ele se recupere logo.

Quase correndo para a cabine, Sakura se supreendeu por nao ter derramado nada.

Quando se aproximou da cabine, espantou-se com Shino à esperava na porta.

- Então está ai, sra. Hitachiin. Fiquei sabendo que seu marido havia se sentido mal e vim até aqui para me informar do estado dele.

- Agora ele está dormindo, ou estava quando eu saí para ir até a cozinha – Sakura tentou passar pelo imediato para entrar, mas ele ostensivamente contiunou bloqueando a passagem. – Se me der licença, sr Shino, poderei ir ver como ele está agora.

- Então ele estava dormindo? – disse sem sair do lugar – Eu apostaria que ouvi a voz dele respondendo quando bati na porta, poucos minutos atrás.

- Então talvez meu marido esteja acordado – respondeu perguntando-se porque ele insisita em não deixá-la passar – Ele está muito inquieto. Ou talvez o senhou o tenha acordado.

- Bem, se fiz algo assim, peço mil desculpas.

- Sr. Shino, meu marido não está bem e ...

- Ele ficou chamando pelo nome Haruno. O mesmo daquela jovem desaparecida de Newport.

- Ora, sr Shino! – disse balançando a cabeça e falando em um tom de censura – Que motivo ele teria para fazer isso? Na certa o senhor esteve lendo demais o panfleto que me mostrou e agora anda sonhando acordado, imaginando-se o paladino de jovens ricas que tenham desaparecido.

- Agora eu não estou sonhando... ou estou, _sra _Hitachiin?

- Não, não está – respondeu com toda segurança que tinha. Não podia demonstrar medo, ele saberia que está diante de uma farsa e tudo estaria acabado – No entanto, em razão de suas atitudes intempestivas, só posso concluir que está tão doente quanto os outros. Agora, se me der licença.

- Por que essa pressa, sra Hitachiin? Ainda não lhe contei algo mais que descobri sobre seu marido. Ele fala francês. Sabia disso? E sem sotaque....

- Eu sei – rebateu – Meu marido é filho de mãe francesa, sr Shino, e as mães sempre se comunicam com os filhos no idioma patrio. Mas não acho que é da sua conta.

- Agora que sou o capitão, certamente é da minha conta se tivermos um francês a bordo deste decente barco ianque.

Vendo que ele estava muito proximo da verdade, Sakura ergueu a jarra de água com a força que conseguiu, atingiu-o no queixo e correu para dentro da cabine.

O imediato soltou um palavrão e cambaleou para trás. Sakura aproveitou para abrir a porta da cabine. Mal ela pôs o pé para dentro, Shino a agarrou pelo braço.

- Me solte agora mesmo! – ela gritou enquanto lutava para se soltar- Solte-me já!

Tentando acertá-lo dessa vez com a cesta de biscoitos, Shino defendeu-se. Para isso teve que soltar o braço de Sakura que entrou rapidamente na cabine.

- Volte aqui, sua vagabuda, sua mentirosa! – gritou, pressionando o ombro contra a porta para mante-la aberta.

Sakura soltou um grito quando se sentiu projetada para trás e viu a silhueta de Shino aparecer por tras. Olhou ao lado do beliche e viu Sasuke apontando a pistola para o mesmo.

- Você é um ladrão, um francês mentiroso – disse Shino arquejando, ao mesmo tempo que aprumava o corpo lentamente – Eu devia mandar jogá-los no mar, você e essa prostitutazinha, porque lá é o lugar de vocês dois.

- Palavras tolas de um homem na sua posição – disse Sasuke. O cabelo e o rosto dele estavam molhados de suor, mas o olhar era frio e a mão empunhava a pistola com absoluta segurança. – Está machucada?

- Nao, estou bem – garantiu Sakura – Mas você...

- Eu avisei. Você devia ter levado a pistola. – ele lembrou sem parar de olhar para o imediato – Este navio está cheio de indivíduos despresiveis e perigosos.

- Fale por si mesmo. Você é o pior de todos. Se escondendo debaixo dos lençois e atras da saia de uma mulher vagabunda. Aposto que essa pistola nem está carregada...

Sasuke respirou fundo. Sakura ficou com medo, melhor do que Shino, ela sabia dos cuidados de Sasuke com a pistola.

- E você... Na certa se considera um homem corajoso por falar assim comigo. Por acaso quer fazer um teste comigo, hem? Dessa distância nem um cego erraria o tiro. Se realmente acredita que a pistola está descarregada, então venha tirá-la da minha mão.

Sakura encostou-se na rede e apertou os olhos, apavorada com o que podia acontecer.

Se Sasuke o matasse, seria também culpa dela. Mais uma morte, como Sasuke dissera, mais um homem que continuaria vivendo se não fosse ela...

- A escolha é sua Shino – voltou a falar Sasuke. Pode sair agora, não sem antes prometer não voltar a insultar essa mulher, ou pode arriscar a vida para conferir se o covarde aqui sou eu. A escolha é sua.

- Vá para o inferno. Você atiraria em um homem desarmado?

- Eu sou francês e você é ingles. E tem uma faca, não? Se a minha pistola for um blefe, você poderá me cortar em pedacinho. Nenhum tribunal inglês o condenaria.

Sasuke ficou esperando a decisão. Embora já soubesse qual seria. Os espanhois poderiam as vezes até o surpreendiam, mas os ingleses não faziam nada alem de tremer.

Sem menor duvida, o motivo de hesitação era Sakura. Nenhum homem queria se passar por covarde perto de uma mulher.

Para sua surpresa, Sakura não estava olhando. Mantinha-se de frente para a parede como se em um passo de mágica pudesse ser transportada para um outro lugar. Estava tão palida que Sasuke se assutou. Então ele se lembrou do beco escuro e das coisas horríveis que, numa acesso de furia dissera. Pobre Sakura... Não era de admirar que agora ela estivesse tão apavorada! Sasuke sentiu uma onda de remorso ao vê-la tão tremula. Preferiria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

- Está certo, Hitachiin, será do seu jeito. – disse o imediato – Tenho um barco para comandar e não posso ficar aqui esperando você resolver agir com bom senso.

- Sábia decisão. – aprovou.- Agora peça desculpas à dama.

- Perdoe-me minha senhora se minhas palavras a ofenderam. – disse Shino escondendo a raiva que sentia da situação.

- E tome cuidado para tratá-la com todo respeito, ou terá que se ver comigo. Se houver uma proxima vez, sr Shino, não serei tão compreensivo como agora.

Os olhos de Sasuke já estam fechando quando o inglês saiu da cabine. A pistola escorregou para o peito, embora ele ainda a segurasse.

Sakura correu para o beliche.

- Sasuke? – ela chamou – Sasuke, meu amor, você está bem? Olhe para mim por favor!

O desespero começou a tomar conta de Sakura, já que Sasuke não dava o menor sinal de estar ouvindo.

- Por favor Sasuke... Não está me ouvindo?

Sakura usou os dedos para afastar os cabelos que cobriam a testa de Sasuke. Agora a pele dele estava seca e quente, muito quente. Atarantada, ela se lembrou da jarra que havia usado para derrubar Shino e concluiu que teria que voltar à cozinha para buscar mais agua.

Pegando a pistola de Sasuke, foi para a cozinha.

Sakura voltou o mais rapido que pode. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, pois de acordo com o menino na cozinha, o capitão e o cozinheiro não haviam melhorado.

Molhando o pano, Sakura o esticou por cima da testa dele.

O barco oscilou novamente e ela se viu jogada para a parede. Embora estivesse quase acostumada ao balanço do veleiro, não estava pronta para uma tempestade.

Ela sentia a pele dele cada vez mais quente. Era como se ele estivesse indo para bem longe. E ela não tivesse como trazê-lo de volta

_Continua..._

**Tipo, eu escrevi mais do que de costume... Eu ia escrever mais, só que ai ficaria muito grande o capitulo porque só teria uma parte que eu pararia ". **

**Entao achei melhor deixar pro proximo lD**

**Agradeço as reviews de: Sakura Yori, Cat Tsuki, s2Cold Hearts****2, Masumi Chan e Grazi Chan.**

**Será que Sasuke sobreviverá à febre??**

**Deixa uma review e ele vive xD**

**(já notaram que eu vivo ameaçando os personagens?? To precisando matar alguem nessa fic ')**

**kissu kissu e até a proxima...**

**by sakiy skuld **


	15. Realmente nos merecemos

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Capitulo curtim :p**

**Cap 15: Realmente nos merecemos...**

_Ela sentia a pele dele cada vez mais quente. Era como se ele estivesse indo para bem longe. E ela não tivesse como trazê-lo de volta_

Ela sabia pelas historias que os irmãos contavam que no Caribe havia doenças diferentes das dos outros lugares . Ali o calor fazia os ferimentos infeccionarem em apenas uma hora e uma simples gripe era capaz de dizimaros trezentos tripulantes de uma fragata.

Mas Sasuke não morrerria, ela pensou, obrigando-se a acreditar naquilo. Ele apenas havia comido algumas lagostas

Sakura passou a ponta do dedo no queixo de Sasuke. Ele era um homem forte, um homem altivo demais para morrer assim, sem nenhuma resistencia. A qualquer instante a febre cederia, ele se viraria no beliche e sorriria para ela, chamando-a de Sakura querida.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. – ela murmurou – Aconteça o que acontecer, quero que você saiba disso. Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo.

As palavras de Sakura foram abafadas pelo estrondo que veido do convés, parecendo uma árvore atingida por um raio. O mastro principal, pensou horririzada.

Misturadas com o barulho do vento ela ouvia as vozes dos tripulantes, gritando ordens uns aos outros. Sakura quase podia vê-los correndo de um lado para o outro, impedindo que o navio afundasse. Com o mastro principal tombado, bastaria uma onda mais forte para que o veleiro emborcasse.

Sakura apertou os ouvidos com tanta força por causa do barulho que demorou a perceber que Sasuke havia começado a se agitar, mexendo a cabeça no travesseiro. Ansiosamente ela encostou o ouvido nos lábios dele, mas só ouviu fragmentos de palavras, todas em francês. E o nome dela. Oh bom deus... Estaria ela imaginando coisas?

- Sakura... – ele voltou a chamar, desta vez com clareza suficiente para que ela tivesse certeza de que não estava sonhando.

Talvez de alguma forma Sasuke soubesse que ela estava ali, fazendo o possivel para ajuda-lo.

_Oh Sasuke, eu te amo tanto!_

Sorrindo sozinha como uma tola, Sakura ajeitou a cabeça de Sasuke no travesseiro e fez cairem gostas de água nos lábios dele. A febre continuava alta, mas ouvir palavras balbuciadas era muito melhor do que vê-lo imóvel, parecendo um moribundo.

Mais gritos, mais vento e também o barulho de machados atingindo a madeira entanto cortavam as cordas. Agora os gritos soavam mais perto e Sakura ouviu passos descendo a escada de tombadilho. E o barulho das ondas contra o casco do veleiro parecia ter aumentado. Estaria o barco começando a afundar?

Era preciso saber o que estava acontecendo. Equilibrando-se com dificuldade, ela abriu a porta e olhou para o lado da escada. A água encharcou os pés e a barra da saia de Sakura. A lanterna que iluminava aquela passagem havia desaparecido. Sakura demorou um pouco para perceber que o dia estava amanhecendo.

- Por favor! – ela gritou para o homem – Será que pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Até agora ninguem me disse nada!

O marinheiro balançou a cabeça, exausto, e olhou para ela.

- O capitão está morto, minha senhora! – ele gritou em resposta – Morreu da doença. Perdemos o mastro principal e, junto dele, metade do mastro de mezena. Agora o veleiro está fazendo água. Todos os homens estão ocupados em bombear a água para fora minha senhora.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer outra pergunta, o homem se afastou. Então ela fechou a porta, o terror aumentando a cada segundo. Estava com medo de que Sasuke morresse também.

_Por favor, não deixe que Sasuke morra também!_

Sakura entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, querendo transmitir um conforto que também estava muito precisada. Talvez para recompensá-la Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado dela, movendo levemente os lábios no que parecia ser um sorriso.

Sakura levou um susto quando ouviu fortes batidas na porta da cabine.

- Abra a porta, sra Hitachiin! Sou eu, Aburame Shino! – gritou o contramestre- Abra logo!

Sakura pegou a pistola, que havia deixado no beliche aos pés de Sasuke, e posto-se perto da porta. Houvesse ou não tempestade, ela não iria cometer o mesmo erro uma segunda vez.

- O que quer sr. Shino?

- Mas que inferno, mulher! – ele vociferou – Preciso lhe falar! Vai abrir a porta ou terei de derrubá-la?

Sakura respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Imediatamente, Shino entrou na cabine a marchou para onde ela estava. Desta vez, Sakura estava prevenida e recuou a tempo. Com as pernas apertadas e as costas apoiadas no beliche, segurou a pistola com as duas mão e apontou para o peito do imediato.

- Pelo amor de deus, abaixe isso – ele ordenou- Será que não temos problemas suficientes?

Sakura não moveu a arma da mira.

- Você irá conosco, Haruno Sakura. No bote, comigo. Agora vamos

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça negando.

- Não!

- Escute: o navio está afundando. – explicou o imediato – Não há nada que possamos fazer para salvá-lo. Os botes estáo sendo arriados para que abandonemos o veleiro, e você irá comigo.

- Não! – rapidamente Sakura olho para Sasuke- Não irei a lugar nenhum com o senhor, e nunca sem Sasuke!

- Pelo amor de Deus! Esse homem pode até ainda não estar morto, mas logo estará. Já jogamos três corpos no mar horas atras por causa da mesma doença. Ele morrerá e você também se ficar aqui.

- Não me incomodo! – gritou Sakura – Não quero viver sem Sasuke!

- Sua idiota! Não vou deixar uma fortuna que você representa ser comida por peixes.

Outra vez, ele ergueu as mão tentando desarmá-la, mas Sakura antecipou-se e encostou o cano no peito dele.

- Parece que ainda duvida de que a pistola esteja carregada Sr. Shino. Faça o teste se quiser, mas lembre-se de que nada tenho a perder.

Ele abaixou os olhos para a pistola antes de erguê-los para ela.

- Então vá para o inferno, srta. Haruno. E leve consigo o francês desgraçado.

Desta vez ele não se deu ao trabalho de bater a porta ao sair. Sakura precisou de todas as forças para fechá-la, já que o vento estava forte.

- Sakura, _chère._

Sakura girou rapidamente o corpo. Sasuke estava sentado no beliche, olhando para ela.

Num instante ela estava com os braços por cima dos ombros dele, a pistola pendente da mão.

- Oh Sasuke, você está vivo! Graças a Deus não morreu. E eu te amo tanto, Sasuke!

- Então afaste a pistola de mim antes que acabe me matando – Sasuke mostrou um sorriso fraco enquanto ela recuava para por a pistola sobre a cama- Agora me conte o que está acontecendo. O que Shino queria dessa vez?

- Queria que eu fosse embora com ele num bote – explicou, respirando muito depressa – Disse que o navio está afundando e que eu devia ir com ele, deixando você aqui.

O sorriso de Sasuke desapareceu e o rosto dele se tornou muito sério, como se finalmente identificasse a natureza dos barulhos que ouvia.

- Então vá embora com ele, _ma bien-aimée. _Corra antes que seja tarde demais. – depois de levar os dedos dela aos lábios, ele a empurrou levemente- Eu não deixaria que você morresse por minha causa.

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso! – declarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Shino não me convenceu a viver sem você e ninguem conseguirá isso. Por que você acha que eu estava com a sua pistola?

Sasuke olhou para ela com um ar de incredulidade.

- Você apontou a pistola para ele?

- Fiz a mesma coisa que você já tinha feito. Se Shino resolvesse me enfrentar e a pistola não disparasse, acho que a esta altura ele já teria me levado para o bote. Do contrario... bem ele preferiu não arriscar.

Sasuke sorriu de verdade.

- Os Sakura... Parece que nós dois realmente nos merecemos.

- Então talvez ainda exista lugar para nós num dos botes. – Com Sasuke consciente e vivo, a tempestade não assutava mais. Se ele quissesse viver, ela viveria com ele. – Acha que consegue andar?

- Tanto quanto qualquer um pode num barco afundando.

Sasuke jogou para o lado as cobertas e pôs as pernas para fora do beliche. Com ajuda de Sakura, conseguiu sair da cabine e alcançou a escada para o conves.

A subida foi dificil, devido ao forte vento, mas eles conseguiram.

O barco estava totalmente destruido. E Shino havia cumprido sua ameaça de abandoná-la para que ela morresse com Sasuke enquanto o barco afundasse. Não havia nada que pudesse ser usado e não havia ninguem alem deles dois.

Naquele momento, Sasuke apontava para alguma coisa além da proa do veleiro. Por entre o aguaçeiro, Sakura viu uma forma escura e alongada. Era terra, e a cada segundo chegava mais perto. Ela chegou a uma terrivel constatação: o veleiro estava indo em disparada para se chocar contra a terra. No instante seguinte o veleiro parou e eles dois foram projetados para a frente. Pelo estrondo, o veleiro havia se chocado contra uma formação de arrecifes. Agora estava parado, na certa preso entre duas pedras grandes, mas logo seria arrastado dali pelas fortes ondas.

- Rápido Sakura – gritou Sasuke – Não podemos ficar aqui.

De mãos dadas, Sasuke e Sakura correram para a proa, correndo pelo convés que estava estranhamente parado. A ilha que Sasuke vira estava a uma distancia que Sakura não conseguia calcular. Diante deles, para além dos arrecifes onde o veleiro havia encalhado, estendia-se o mar até a ilha.

Sasuke juntou as mãos em conha perto do ouvido de Sakura para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo:

- Se ficarmos a bordo, será apenas para vê-lo se desfazer a nossa volta, _ma chérie_. Mas se alcançarmos aquela ilha pelo menos teremos alguma chance de escapar.

Sasuke tinha os olhos brilhantes e o corpo muito cheio de vida, certamente por causa da crença de que eles se sairiam dem daquela empreitada. Sakura deixou-se contaminas por aquele entusiasmo e, apesar das circunstancias, sentiu-se transbordante de felicidade. E ela até havia acreditado que ele estava às portas da morte. Não, Sasuke não morreria. Não naquele dia.

- Eu te amo, Uchiha Sasuke! – ela gritou querendo que ele e o mundo todo ouvissem.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso largo e apertou os dedos dela.

- E eu te amo, Haruno Sakura! – ele respondeu, também gritando – Agora pule.

Não sem antes soltar mais um grito de pura alegria, Sakura seguiu a orientação dele.

_Continua..._

**Mhauahauhauhauha CARA EU SOU MTO MÁAAA **

**-risada maligna-**

**Deus... cheguei na metade desse capitulo e eu tava toda felizinha escrevendo 8D**

**O próximo pode demorar só de pirraça mesmo, porque eu postei ontem e tó postando hoje de novo.. *milagreee***

**Obrigados especiais à: Cat Tsuki, Sakura Hyori, taliane, Masumi chan, Grazi chan.**

**Ah, e Grazi Chan, esses livros costumam a ser safadinhos mesmo... mas é tão bommm xDD... Compra em banca de sebo que sai mais barato :D **

**Será que eles vão sobreviver? Será? Será? **

**E algo os espera na ilha? O que será??**

**Deixem reviews okay? ;)**

**Kissu kissu**

**By sakiy skuld.**


	16. O lago, a presa e o predador

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 16: O lago, a presa e o predador...**

- Sakura?

Sasuke rolou na areia e automaticamente levou a mão à cinta em busca da pistola, apenas para contar que ela não estava lá. Mas Sakura também não estava ali. Tudo que ele via eram marcas dos pés descalços e da saia dela na areia da praia. Diabo! Para aonde teria ido aquela mulher? Sakura tinha ficado ao lado dele desde que eles finalmentente haviam se arrastado da arrebentação. Durante um bom tempo tinham ficado abraçados, deitados à sombra de uma palmeira, até que ele dormira de puro cansaço.

- Sakura?

Sem muita firmeza, Sasuke ficou de joelhos antes de se pôr de pé, apoiando a mão direita no tronco da palmeira e usando a esquerda para proteger os olhos do sol. A pistola tinha desaparecido, mas a faca continuava na bainha. Sentia a cabeça leve por causa da fome e da água do mar que havia engolido. Sasuke ainda sentia a fraqueza por causa da intoxicação não inteiramente superada, não estava muito disposto a sair à procura de Sakura, mas talvez tivesse que fazer isso.

Talvez alguns nativos tivessem aparecido para levar Sakura enquanto ele era uma lesma inutil que dormia e ...

- Ah, que bom, Sasuke – exclamou Sakura- Você está acordado...

Dirigindo-se para onde ele estava, Sakura dava alguns saltos para poder se movimentar na relva que crescia na margem densa da floresta. Havia amarrado a saia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos para facilitar a caminhada, e trazia uma penca de bananas debaixo do braço.

- Olha o que eu encotrei. – anunciou orgulhosa.

- Não devia ter se afastado daqui sozinha – ralhou Sasuke – Pode ser perigoso.

- Sabe aonde estamos?

- Em algum lugar perto da Martinica, ou talvez nas Iles de la Petite Terre. Tão perto que o sr. Shino e seus amigos deveriam ter tentado trazer o veleiro até aqui, em vez de simplesmente escaparem nos botes.

Sakura seguiu o olhar dele. Lá estava o veleiro, ainda preso entre as rochas.

- Acha que eles estão aqui? – perguntou – Não vi nenhum sinal deles nas proximidades. E você?

- Não. Mais tarde, quando a maré baixar, teremos que voltar a bosdo. Ha umas certas coisas que não quero deixar para os pilhantes.

- Pilhantes?

- Claro, _ma chérie – _ele confirmou, surpreso com a ingenuidade dela.

Será que Sakura realmente acreditava que eles estavam em alguma desabitada e paradisiaca ilha? Há quase três seculos os franceses, espanhois e ingleses navegavam por essas aguas. A possibilidade de que ainda houvesse uma ilha totalmente selvagem no Caribe era muito pouco provável.

- O veleiro logo será descoberto e isso despertará a cobiça de quem o encontrar – explicou – Aposto que os primeiros barcos aparecerão por até o meio-dia de amanhã, e logo depois nós estaremos a caminho de St-Pierre.

- É mesmo? – disse Sakura, falando baixo.

Deus... ela havia acreditado mesmo que eles ficariam encalhados ali por toda eternidade! Por mais tolo que pudesse parecer, Sasuke achava uma ideia muito boa e entendia por Sakura havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Em Martinica o que poderia acontecer quando os dois chegassem lá era impossível prever.

Naquela ilha, porém, o mundo era só deles dois, um mundo que existiria perfeitamente sem ideias complicadas como lealdade, honra e vingança. Ele e Sakura tinham sobrevivido a tempestade sem nenhum ferimento e tinham um ao outro. Sasuke não podia censurá-la por querer uma vida sem complicações. Só Deus sabia o que ele seria capaz de dar para também poder viver assim.

Sasuke suspirou e se aproximou de Sakura pegando a mão dela.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, _chérie, _lembre-se de que eu te amo.

Sakura sorriu.

- E eu te amo, Sasuke.

Sakura abaixou os olhos e reparou que os dedos deles se entrelaçavam perfeitamente, desejando poder dizer a mesma coisa de outros aspectos da vida deles dois. Eles se amavam, mas seria tolice acreditar que o que agora partilhavam sobreviveria quando chegassem à Martinica.

Com cuidado, Sakura soltou a mão dele.

- Pensei que estava com fome – ela disse mostrando a penca de bananas sobre seu pé.

- Antes de comer algo, precisamos encontrar água.

- Ah... eu já encontrei – disse Sakura contente por ter realizado alguma coisa util em proveito dos dois – Perto dos pés de bananas.

A trilha da floresta era larga e fácil de se encontrar, tanto que Sasuke teve certeza que tripulantes usavam para renovar seus estoque de água. Mas a surpresa ocorreu logo depois. Ele havia esperado encontrar um arroio ou um rio, não a maravilhosa clareira para onde Sakura o levou.

Seis ou sete metros acima deles, uma estreita corrente de água fresca descia da região mais alta da ilha, escorregava por pedras lisas e escuras para finalmente cair numa larga e cristalina piscina natural, espalhando gotas que brilhavam ao sol como se fossem diamantes.

Por mais bonito que fosse o lugar, para Sasuke o que havia de mais belo ali era a figura de Sakura, de pé em uma das pedras, a menos de quatro metros de distância da cascata. Quando ela estendeu a mão para a água e recebeu no rosto as gotas que espirravam, abriu um sorriso tão cheio de satisfação que Sasuke teve certeza que jamais esqueceria da cena.

Sasuke riu e agachou-se na beira do lago para beber daquela àgua. Uma vez saciado, sentou-se nos calcanhares e ficou observando Sakura.

Agora postada bem debaixo da queda-d'água, om os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás, a mulher que ele amava tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto a água escorria pelo corpo dela. E o esfarrapado vestido colando-se ao corpo de Sakura de uma forma que fez com que Sasuke lembrasse do banho de banheira na hospedaria.

- Você não cuida bem dos seus vestidos, _chére – _ele a censurou, erguendo a voz – Tenho pena do homem que vier a ser seu marido.

Sakura abriu os olhos e sorriu com malicia.

- Porque? Acha que também não vou cuidar dele?

- Eu não quis dizer isso. No entanto, como abriu a possibilidade, acho que é provável.

Ah, como era bom ver Sakura rindo como agora. Com uma ponta de amargura, Sasuke culpou-se por ela ter rido ou sorrido tão pouco desde que ele entrara na vida dela. Por outro lado, com ele acontecia o contrário. Os momentos alegres passados com ela superavam todo o periodo anterior da vida dele!

- Pode considerar o que quiser e será só isso que fará – respondeu Sakura fingindo-se seria – O que de fato irá acontecer permanecerá em segredo, será conhecido apenas por mim e meu marido.

- Ah, e eu nem sonharia em me intrometar. A menos, é claro, que você resolvesse se casar com o Seijjurou.

- Você não tem o direito de dizer isso – protestou indignada – Sai e eu apenas não servimos um para o outro, só isso.

- Só isso? Mas isso é tudo, _ma mie_

Enquanto a olhava debaixo da cachoeira, lembrou-se da hospedaria e de como estava calor e que sua pele cheia de sal. Depois de olhar para a água, sorriu. O que estava esperando?

- Mas o que está fazendo, Sasuke? – perguntou quando Sasuke tirou a camisa e jogou-a em cima da rocha mais proxima. Depois ele desabotou a calça, que foi escorregando para baixo. – _Sasuke!_

Como a unica resposta dele fosse um sorriso, Sakura rapidamente virou-se de costas para ele. Era melhor ficar olhando para o escuro penhasco do que vê-lo nu. (N/A: duvido disso mais ok u.u"). No instante seguinte, ela ouviu o barulho que ele fez ao mergulhar e a exclamação que soltou ao sentir a frieza da água. Era muito mais facil imaginar o que acontecia às costas dela, e muito mais fácil ainda imaginá-lo nadando totalmente nu, por mais que a decência a proibisse de pensar naquilo.

- Venha, _chérie! – _convidou – A agua está uma delicia.

- Não obrigada, eu me sentiria indecente – respondeu Sakura, ela própria se achando pudica demais.

- Sakura, Sakura – disse como se censurasse – Por que privar-se dessa satisfação? Eu não veria nada que ainda não tenha visto. Além disso, se você se lembra daquela tarde em Seabrook...

- Eu me lembro! – cortou, respirando fundo e voltando-se para ele.

Embora Sasuke estivesse nu no lago, a cena que ela viu não era exatamente indecente. Na verdade só aparecia os braços e os ombros dele. Sasuke jogou os cabelos molhados para trás e abriu um sorriso convidativo.

Mas o que ela estava esperando?

Antes que mudasse de ideia, Sakura tirou o corpete do vestido e o soltou no chão. A saia e a anágua e o espartilho seguiram o mesmo caminho, bem como as demais roupas de baixo. Um segundo depois de ficar totalmente nua, e sem coragem de olhara para Sasuke, Sakura mergulhou de cabeça.

Conteve a respiração por causa da temperatura da água e, quando pôs a cabeça para fora, ouviu a gargalhada de Sasuke.

- Daqui a um minuto você se acostumará – ele prometeu ainda rindo – Pode acreditar.

Quanto mais ela ficava na água, mais a temperatura parecia natural. O lago era mais fundo do que ela havia imaginado, o que a obrigava a agitar os braços e pernas para continuar flutuando.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sasuke, divertido – Não prefere descansar um pouco? Aqui onde estou dá pé.

- Não preciso ficar onde dá pé, perto ou longe de você.

Para provar o que dizia, Sakura nadou para longe dele, deliciando-se com o frescor da água na pele e com a forma como os musculos se aqueciam por causa do exercício.

Ou talvez não fosse apenas por ela estar nadando. Sakura voltou-se e deslizou para o lado de Sasuke, tomando o cuidado de não chegar muito perto.

Mas... perto demais para quê? O que poderia acontecer dentro de um lago?

Sasuke afundou na água até ficar apenas com os olhos para fora. Silenciosamente ele começou a movimentar-se na direção dela, com tanto cuidado que quase não provocara agitação na água. Mas Sakura percebeu aquilo e, mesmo sabendo que devia ser mais um dos interminaveis jogos de Sasuke, sentiu a pulsação acelerada. Havia algo no olhar dele que parecia próprio de um predador, enquanto ela era a presa.

Sakura apertou os olhos e passou com força a mão pela superficie do lágo, jogando água na direção dele. Mesmo assim ele continuou se aproximando. Numa inutil tentativa de se esconder ela mergulhou totalmente na água, com os olhos abertos. No instante seguinte arrependeu-se daquilo, ou pelo menos achou que devia se arrepender. Bem diante dos olhos dela estava tudo que a calça de Sasuke normalmente escondia, o ultimo detalhe que a imaginação dela não fora capaz de desenhar. Ah... ele esta um belo homem.

Sasuke agarrou-a por um dos tornozelos e obrigou-a a voltar à superficie.

- Solte-me, Sasuke – ela gritou, agitando furiosamente os braços e pernas na tentativa de se livrar.

- Por que eu a soltaria Sakura? – provocou – Tudo o que tem feito é nadar para longe de mim.

- Por favor, Sasuke!

- Prometo soltar seu tornozelo se você me der a mão – ele negociou. Como não tinha escolha, Sakura concordou depois e ofereceu a mão a ele, podendo finalmente se equilibrar nos dois pés. – Agora confie em mim, _ma mie. _Relaxe e deixe o corpo flutuar

- Sasuke, eu...

-Shh... Você tem que confiar em mim – ordenou com brandura – Lembre-se que eu te amo e confie em mim.

Depois que eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos por um bom tempo, Sakura pouco a pouco foi seguindo a orientação dele e esticou as pernas para a frente, deixando que o corpo flutuasse. Instintivamente estendeu o outro braço e Sasuke segurou também naquela mão. Um por um ela foi relaxando todos os musculos do corpo, até se sentir sem peso, como se flutuasse não nas águas, mas nas alturas. Quase imperceptivelmente, Sasuke a puxou para perto dele, até ficar com o rosto a poucos centimetros do dela.

- _Ma belle Sakura –_ ele murmurou – _Ma bien-aimée._

Sakura endireitou-se e achou perfeitamente normal ele vencer aquela curta distancia para que os lábios deles se encontrassem. Foi um beijo cheio de ternura, apenas um roçar de lábios. Mas logo depois Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e recuou, embora evidentemente quisesse muito mais.

- Agora quem é que está fugindo? – ela inquiriu, numa voz rouca e cheia de frustração.

Com os olhos sombreados, Sasuke sorriu.

- Não eu, _ma mie. _

Logo depois ele a puxou novamente e soltou as mãos de Sakura para que ela pudesse passá-las por cima dos ombros dele. Então eles se beijaram de verdade, um beijo ansioso, apaixonado, um beijo que a fez sentir uma estorneante onda de prazer pelo corpo antes relaxado. Sakura ficou de pé e apertou os ombros dele para se equilibrar na água. As mãos de Sasuke apertavam as laterais do corpodela, detendo-se nas curvas da delgada cintura. Depois foram subindo, tateando, até que Sakura sentiu nos dois seios o leve aperto daquelas mãos. Sasuke usou os polegares para fazer carícias que transformavam os mamilos delas em dois bicos endurecidos e muitos sensiveis. Ah, ela queria gritar de prazer.

Sakura correu as mãos pelas costas de Sasuke e sentiu a rigidez dos fortes músculos. Depois foi descendo até os quadriz. Quando subiu para acariciá-lo no peito, percebeu pela mudança que se operou na respiração dele que Sasuke também gostava de que ela o acariciasse.

Logo depois sentiu as mãos deles nas nádegas, puxando-a para bem perto. Outra vez com os braços por cima dos ombros dele, ela instintivamente ergueu as penas abertas para envolver os quadris dele. Só então percebeu a intimidade que aquele gesto impesado proporcionava, prontamente recuou, com a cabeça abaixada, agitando os braços para se equilibrar e com isso espalhando água.

- Confie em mim, Sakura – ele repetiu, estendendo as mãos para segurar os ombros dela, sem apertar – Não estamos na Martinica nem Newport. Estamos aqui, e por enquanto esse lugar é só nosso.

Sakura ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu nervosamente sentindo a garganta apertada. Ela o amava demais, queria que aquilo fosse certo para eles dois. Com infinito cuidado e uma curiosidade quase incontrolavel, ela se moveu para perto dele, enquanto Sasuke a olhava nos olhos como se esperasse uma resposta. Depois esgueu as penas para envolvê-lo novamente pelos quadriz, até que os corpos deles se tocaram de frente. Sentiu calor nas partes em que eles se tocavam e a rigidez do sexo de Sasuke entre as pernas dela.

Com cautela, Sakura experimentou mover os quadris, o que provocou um prazer simplesmente indescritivel. Tinha sido assim na cabine, quando eles haviam se tocado pela primeira vez, e agora era melhor, muito melhor. Sakura esfregou outras partes do corpo contra o dele, deliciando-se com o que sentiu qando os sensíveis mamilos dela pressionaram contra o peito de Sasuke.

Agora ela estava ofegante, a respiração acompanhando as ondas de prazer que a dominavam. Sakura apertou mais as pernas, e agora não era mais uma experiência. Na verdade, o sexo dela estava quente, ansiando por um contato maior com o dele.

Os dedos de Sasuke apertavam mais as nádegas dela, erguendo-a, e aquilo permitiu uma leve penetração. Sakura ergueu aa cabeça e soltou um gemido demorado, sentindo aquele toque em todos os nervos. Sasuke também gemeu de prazer, o hálito quente aquecendo a orelha dela.

- Chega disso, _ma chère – _ele disse numa voz meior trêmula, enquanto passava o braço esquerdo pela parte de trás dos joelhos dela – Não quero morrer afogado.

Sasuke a carregou para deitá-la numa pedra grande na margem da água e Sakura se deixou ficar ali, o corpo quente e molhado refletindo os raios do sol e os braços abertos para recebe-lo. Com os cabelos rosados espalhando-se em volta dos seios brancos, os mamilos e os lábios ainda mais vermelhos por causa dos beijos dele, ela parecia a sereia dos sonhos de todo marinheiro, despudorada e pronta para se entregar apenas para ele.

Como não queria assustá-la novamente, Sasuke procurou se lembrar que deveria agir devagar. Afinal de contas, ela ainda era virgem. Mas a ideia de que seria o primeiro homem a possuí-la era simplesmente estorneante, aumentando ainda mais o desejos que já o dominava e chegava perto de fugir ao controle.

Sasuke beijou-a novamente enquanto escorregava a mão entre as pernas dela. Quando a tocou no sexo quente e úmido, Sakura soltou um gemido e timidamente, escondeu o rosto no ombro dele.

Sasuke fazia leves movimentos com o dedo, enquanto sua boca foi aos seios dela. Sakura sentiu a lingua de Sasuke fazendo movimentos circulares no bico de seu seio. Algo crescia dentro dela, uma especie de agonia deliciosa.

- Sasuke... por.. favor.. – pediu.

Concluindo que os dois já haviam esperado o suficiente, Sasuke a penetrou.

Ao sentir a penetração, Sakura abriu os olhos, a surpresa se misturando com a alegria de saber que estava se entregando por inteiro ao homem que amava. E aquilo lhe proporcionava um prazer muito grande, principalmente quando Sasuke começou a se mexer dentro dela. Sakura passou a murmurar o nome dele, de um jeito que as vezes nem ela propria entendia. Embora parecesse impossível existir um prazer maior do que aquele, a cada investida do sexo de Sasuke ele se intensificava, provocando sensações que ela jamais havia sonhado experimentar.

Não querendo ser uma parceira passiva, Sakura plantou os dois pés na pedra e movimentou febrilmente os quadris, para cima e para baixo, desejosa de que casa penetração fosse mais profunda. Logo depois mais uma surpresa: ondas sucessivas de um prazer ainda maior a assaltaram, fazendo-a soltar um grito. Agora ela estava escotada, tão esgotada quanto satisfeita e feliz.

O grito de Sakura atingiu Sasuke em todos os nervos. Foi o mais belo orgasmo que ele já vira numa mulher, e acontecia no exato instante em que ele despejava no exato instante que ele despejava no intimo dela descargas sucessivas de seme. Logo depois, caido por cima dela, os dois esgotados pelo prazer, percebeu que o que havia sentido por ela era muito mais que amor. Eles haviam nascido um para o outro, para partilhar aquela alegria enquanto estivessem vivos.

Finalmente, Sasuke saiu de cima dela e se deitou de costas na pedra.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke – murmurrou Sakura, repousando a cabeça no peito dele – Ah, eu te amo demais.

- _Je t'aime, ma chère – _declarou Sasuke, maravilhado com aquelas palavras, que jamais havia imaginado ouvir ou pronunciar – _Je t'aime, ma petite Sakura._

Sasuke envolveu-a com os braços, como se quisesse mantê-la ali para sempre. Mesmo assim, sabia que, para eles, apenas o amor não seria suficiente. De bom grado ele abriria mão da metade dos anos que ainda tinha para viver para que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas não podia se iludir.

_Continua..._

**Espero que não tenha saido muito grande o capitulo e que eu não tenha decepcionado ninguem com ele ç.ç' Eu ia pedir pra Kaa dá uma olhada, mas fiquei com preguiça de esperar ela entrar *apanha***

**Obrigado especial para: Miuky Haruno, Masumi Chan, Uchiha Harumi, Natsumi Takashi, Grazi Chan e Cat Tsuki.**

**Respondendo a uma pergunta da Natsumi Takashi: "Sim, o nome do livro é **_**O rapto da noiva" **_**ou o titulo em ingles é "**_**The Sparhawk Bride". **_**Tem ele em portugues e provavelmente em ingles, mas é daqueles romances de banca sabe? E vai ser meio dificil achar n.n'. Tem os dados dele em um dos capitulos ai ' *apanha*"**

**E rumo as 100 reviews *O***

**Kissus pra todo mundo e até o proximo ;***

**By sakiy-chan **


	17. Apostas e lembranças

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 17: Apostas e Lembranças**

Naquela tarde, quando a maré abaixou, Sakura e Sasuke atravessaram o pedaço de mar agora tranquilo até as rochas aonde o veleiro estava encalhado. Até agora, o barco estava quase que exatamente do mesmo modo como havia sido deixado. Pegaram algumas coisas pessoas e uma boa quantidade de alimento.

De volta à ilha, Sasuke e Sakura resolveram que precisavam voltar ao lago para tirar o sal do corpo. Ficaram lá por mais de uma hora repetindo o ritual amoroso da manhã. Mais tarde, à hora do jantar, comeram presunto e biscoito com geleia.

Depois deitaram-se na areia e ficaram contando as estrelas, até que o fogo que haviam acendido para se aquecer começou a se apagar e Sakura, sonolenta, abraçou-se a Sasuke

- Bem que eu gostaria de que pudessemos ficar aqui para sempre

- Eu também, _ma mie – _disse Sasuke, embora parecesse triste – No entanto, por mais que queiramos isso, não poderemos ter essa praia só para nós por mais tempo. Olhe.

Sakura abriu os olhos relutante e olhou para onde ele estava apontando. Bem na linha do horizonte, o triângulo branco de uma vela refletia no luar. Sem dizer nada, ficaram observando o veleiro até ele desaparecer.

Sakura suspirou e chegou-se mais perto de Sasuke.

- Pronto. Eles não vieram nos incomodar.

- Mas voltarão. Ou outros como eles.

Depois disso, ele a beijou na testa e levantou. Tinha sido uma boa coisa o aparecimento daquele veleiro. Passar momentos de paz com Sakura o levara a se esquecer do que era preciso para a segurança deles. Não havia menor garantia de bonbade em quem viesse regatá-los.

Sob o olhar de Sakura, Sasuke pegou o bau. A primeira coisa que retirou de lá foi o dinheiro. Depois de contar o dinheiro, separou metade das moedas e amarrou-as num lenço.

- Tome isse. – disse quase bruscamente, ao mesmo tempo que estendia para ela o dinheiro – Você pode precisar.

- Para que eu precisaria disso?

- Pode precisar, só isso. – insistiu Sasuke. Como Sakura não pegava, ele as deixou na areia da praia ao lado dela. – Vou lhe entregar também uma das pistolas.

- Sasuke... eu nao entendo. – disse Sakura olhando nos olhos dele. Era sua imaginaçao ou ele tinha ficado distante e frio? – Por que eu precisaria de qualquer dessas coisas se você está comigo?

-Porque eu posso não estar sempre com você – respondendeu olhando para a pistola, para nao ver o medo nos olhos de Sakura- Há sempre a possibilidade de que apareça alguem que resolva levar apenas você, deixando-me aqui. Lembre-se do que aconteceu da ultima vez, você teve que empunhar uma arma para fazer valer sua vontade.

- Isso não faz sentido algum. – Sakura sentou-se e jogou de volta para ele as moedas contidas no lenço amarrado- Por várias semanas você praticamente não me perdeu de vista. Esteve sempre perto para me proteger, sem saber se eu queria ou não. Arranjou nome novo, roupas novas, uma vida nova que não tinha nada a ver com o que eu de fato sou. Eu me rebelei algumas vezes, mas acabei acreditando que não haveria nada melhor do que ficar ao seu lado, ser sua... – então ela fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente. – Agora, depois que fez amor comigo, você acha que pode me mandar embora com um punhado de moedas.

Sasuke sentou-se nos calcanhares e olhou para Sakura, surpreso por ela estar interpretando tão erroneamente suas palavras.

- Não é nada disso. É porque eu te amo que estou preocupado com você. Estas aguas são perigosas.

- Você nunca demonstrou a menor preocupação em relação a isso!- rebateu. A insesibilidade dele a machucava, e ela resolveu feri-lo da mesma forma como ele estava fazendo.- Se tem tanta certeza do que eles fazem, deve ser porque você é igual a eles.

- As coisas são diferentes nessa ilha – entou explicar com cuidado. Ele não esperava ouvir aquilo dela – As aguas ao norte, aonde você mora, são muito menos perigosas.

- Então porque não me deixou lá? Por que simplesmente não me deixou aonde estava?

- Eu não podia. – justificou – Tive que sequestrá-la. Na Martinica...

- Ao inferno com a sua Martinica- gritou Sakura, com o coração apertado de raiva e angustia- Já sei o que você vai dizer: meu pai estará me esperando em St-Pierre, que ainda pretende matá-lo e prefere que eu não esteja lá para me colocar entre os dois. Mas... e se ele matar você? Aida não pensou no que isso representaria para mim, perdê-lo da mesma forma como sua mãe perdeu seu pai?

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Não vou fracassar, Sakura – declarou, falando em voz baixa.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que ele estava certo naquilo.

- Você vai matar meu pai. – disse num murmúrio.

- Não tenho outra escolha. – quando ergueu a cabeça, Sasuke estava com os olhos sem nenhum brilho – Mas eu te amo, Sakura.

Sakura perguntou-se se tinha outra escolha alem de amá-lo tanto quanto o amava.

- Como pode dizer que me ama se jurou causar um mal tão grande a minha familia?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Até tentava sorrir, mas só consguia mostrar no rosto a angustia que tinha na alma.

- Eu te amo sim Sakura – declarou – _Je t'aime tant! _Nunca disse isso para nenhuma outra mulher. Nunca amei ninguem alem de você. Talvez seja por isso que não consigo explicar isso agora. Não encontro palavras. Deus, como poderei explicar de forma que você entenda?

Sasuke enfiou a mão no bau e tirou a pequena sacola de camurça. Enquanto ele abria a bolsa, o coração de Sakura disparou.

- Aqui está. Veja. – estendeu o pequeno retrato para que ela olhasse.

- Ela... ela é muito bonita. – disse hesitante.

- Ela já foi muito bonita. Mas não me lembro de tê-la visto com essa aparencia. Talvez por isso ela nunca vendeu isto, nem quando precisavamos de dinheiro. Para _maman _bastava orgulho.

Então... ela é sua mãe?

- Minha mãe tinha apenas dezessete anos quando meu pai fez amor com ela e apenas dezoito quando eu nasci.

_Quando era pequeno, crescera vendo dois retratos perto da cama dele. Mais tarde descobrira que era seu pai e sua mãe. Foi informado também que Misao havia salvado os retratos, correndo pela escada com eles no bolso na noite em que tudo fora destruido pelo incêndio._

_O incêndio ateado por Haruno Saitou._

- Minha mãe era a moça mais bonita de St-Pierre e os homens faziam qualquer coisa apenas para vê-la sorrir. Okina Orochimaru apaixonou-se no instante em que a viu uma manhã, saindo do mercado com uma cesta de lirios brancos. – Sasuke sorriu ao lembrar dos gestos que sua mãe fazia sempre que contava aquela história. – Mas isso foi há muito tempo, antes que os sofrimentos roubassem a beleza e o sorriso dela.

_Os sofrimentos... e os Haruno._

_Era isso que ele sempre soubera: todos os sofrimentos, as injustiças eram responsabilidade do inglês Haruno Saitou, o assassino de Okina Orochimaru. Saitou havia destruido o nome e a honra do pobre Orochimaru. Também roubara a fortuna e a posição que seria deles por direito. E,o que para Sasuke era o pior de tudo, drenara todo amor do coração da pobre mãe dele, deixando apenas odio e vingança._

_Não era de admirar que ele nunca vira no rosto da mãe um sorriso como o do retrato._

_Como os retratos na parede, a loucura de Misao sempre havia existido. Quando ela o machucava, só podia ser culpa dele. Maman não o castigaria se ele nao merecesse. Mas Sasuke era muito desobediente e ela se via obrigada a bater nele. Nessas ocasiões ele chorava, não de dor, mas sim de arrependimento por fazê-la chorar._

_Se o pai dele fosse vivo, tudo seria diferente. Tudo seria melhor se Haruno Saitou não tivesse matado o pai dele!_

- Queria conhecer sua mãe, Sasuke.

- Não pense que ela é igual as outras mães, Sakura.

- Sua mãe não pode querer que você arisque sua vida buscando vingança por uma coisa que aconteceu há quase trinta anos.

- Ah, _ma bien-aimée... – _disse Sasuke, com o sofrimento estampado no rosto. – Você ainda não percebeu? Foi minha mãe quem me fez jurar que mataria seu pai. Também foi ideia dela, _ma chère, _sequestrar você.

/////

- Está mesmo me dizendo, que a semana inteira que passou nesta cidade, tudo que fez nesta cidade foi ficar se divertindo com uma garçonete?

- Não é nada disso. – rebateu Gaara. – É como lhe contei. Pela ajuda que o governador deu, parece que eu falei com as paredes.

- Entregou as cartas de apresentação que eu mandei?

- Sim. Mas eles mal se deram ao trabalho de abri-las. Para eles Haruno é o nome de uma planta. Quando me deram as costas, começei a percorar os bares e as tavernas. Se algum dos homens de Orochimaru estivesse vivo, achei que o encontraria num lugar assim.

- Nisso você tem razão. No entanto, se houver justiça neste mundo, os seguidores dele estarão todos no inferno...

- Ino também achava isso, até que...

- Ino? Quem é ino? – perguntou Saitou franzindo a testa.

- Yamanaka Ino. O pai dela é dono da taverna aonde nos conhecemos.

- Então ela é apenas bonita...

- Realmente ela bonita e charmosa. Quanto a ser filha de um taverneiro... Oras, ela não é a devassa que você imagina...

- Então aceite minhas simpatias rapaz – disse seco- Se desperdiçou os dias em companhia da garota ao invez de procurar sua irmã, espero pelo menos que tenha conseguido que ela aquecesse sua cama.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Gaara perdeu a paciencia.

- Mas que inferno!- ele explodiu – Acha mesmo que é só para isso que serve uma mulher? Para aquecer a cama de um homem?

Para surpresa de Gaara, o pai dele apenas examinou-o com interesse.

- Nao penso assim desde que conheci sua mãe – declarou – Mas você... Não me lembro de ter uma outra opinião sobre as mulheres. Não que eu ache errado, mas essa jovem francesa... O nome é Ino, não é? Bem, ela deve ser uma ave muito rara para ter cortado suas asas assim.

Gaara quase ficou sem fala. Estariam os sentimentos assim tão evidentes?

- Ela não cortou minhas asas. Eu gosto da Ino. Ela é uma moça inteligente, interessante, bonita e... e tudo mais. Além disso, é a unica pessoa nesta ilha com quem vale a pena conversar.

- Então eu diria que em apenas uma semana ela conseguiu muito mais do que a pobre Karin conseguiu em dois anos.

- Ah... nem me fale na Karin. – disse impaciente – Ino é uma pessoa especial, não vou negar. No entanto, o caso é que no momento o pai dela está recorendo a todas as conexões na tentativa de saber se os seguidores de Orochimaru estão vivos.

- Que informaçoes esse seu taverneiro e sua filha lhe deram?

- As melhores. Por intermediação dele, amanhã irei ao encontro do unico homem desta ilha que reconhece ter feito parte da tripulação de Okina Orochimaru. Se alguem pode dar alguma informação, é ele.

- E nós estaremos mais proximos de regatar sua irmã dos desgraçados que a levaram embora – os olhos verdes de Saitou brilhavm com intensidade – Você se saiu bem meu filho. Ah, e leve um recado para sua francesinha. Diga que, na minha opinão, ela é realmente uma ave muito rara!

////

- Estamos quase chegando, Gaara – declarou Ino- _Papa _disse que deviamos procurar uma casinha de telhas vermelhas, meio escondida entre as palmeiras bem ao fundo de Anse Couleuvre.

Ino foi se sentar ao lado de Gaara, que pensou no fato de que não havia a beijado ainda e perguntou-se qual seria a reação dela se o fizesse. Era estranho pensar que eles se conheciam há menos de uma quinzena, já que pareciam ter uma amizade que vinha de anos.

- Quem vem ai?

- Sou eu, mademoiselle Yamanaka Ino. E não ouse atirar em nós. – disse ao ver a arma na mão de Asuma.

- Quem é seu acompanhante, srta Yamanaka?

- Sou o capitão Gaara, de Newport, Rhode Island. – ele gritou.

- Você me é familiar. Quem é seu pai?

- Haruno Saitou. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Vá para o inferno! – voceficou o homem.- Por que diabo um filho de Haruno Saitou precisa da minha ajuda?

- Se conhece meu pai, sabe que ele não pediria ajuda se não estivesse precisando.

Dez minutos mais tarde estavam os três setados nas cadeiras vermelhas da varanda. Pacientemente, ele respondeu as perguntas do antigo pirata e informou-o sobre como andava a politica em Boston e Portsmouth. Só depois pode dizer porque ele e Ino estavam ali.

- Levaram sua irmã, foi? – perguntou Asuna. – Isso é ruim capitão, muito ruim. Na minha opinião, não foi trabalho de gente que trabalhou para Orochimaru. – puxando a gola da camisa , mostrou uma debotata flor-de-lis tatuada – Dê uma boa olhada, capitão, porque nunca mais voltará a ver um homem com essa tatuagem. Eu sou o ultimo que restou da tripulação, e isso é a pura verdade, a dura verdade. Os que não afundaram junto com o veleiro, foram julgados e enforcados. O seu pai cuidou disso, capitão, providenciou para que todos fossem liquidados. – dito isso ele piscou o olho e abriu um sorriso – Bem, nem todos, ou eu não estaria aqui agora, não é mesmo?

- Não o consideraram culpado? – perguntou Ino.

- Na verdade moça, eu me engagei em outra tripulação antes que o julgamento começasse - respondeu – Mas esse assunto da irmã, capitão. Não vejo sentido na historia. Já deve ter percebido que não estou por trás disso. Ha pelo menos uma decada não deixo a ilha.

Gaara suspirou, acreditanto no que estava ouvindo.

- Não se lembra de mais nenhum outro empregado que possa estar vivo? Alguem que tenha trabalhado...

- Não vai encontrar nada lá capitão... – disse depois de pensar um pouco. – Ele usava escravos para não ter que pagar ninguem.

Gaara suspirou novamente, cada vez mais frustado. Ele não podia voltar para o pai de mãos abanando. Aonde mais Sakura podia estar?

- Não há mesmo ninguem? - insistiu – Uma irmã, uma viuva, uma amante, alguma prostituta com quem ele tivesse ligações mais fortes?

Gaara sabia que Ino estava horrorrizada, mas pediria desculpas mais tarde.

- Amantes? – Asuma soltou um riso nervoso. – Ora capitão. A questão era que ele tinha um jeito estranho de obter prazer e ... Bem, há uma porçao de histórias que nem tenho coragem de repetir. Mas não era nada que envolvesse amor ou ternura. Não acredito que nenhuma mulher guarde uma boa lembrança.

- Você não lembra do nome de nenhuma que esteja viva? – perguntou Gaara – Isso pode ser motivo suficiente para que uma delas resolva agir em nome dele.

Asuma riu nevorsamente.

- Ah, isso aconteceu há anos. A maioria deve estar morta... A ultima talvez tenha sido uma jovenzinha linda que estava radiante no primeiro dia em que ele a levou para a mansão, mas que ficou enfurecida como uma lebre quando o capitão se cansou dela, pouco antes do fim.

- Será que consegue lembrar o nome dela? – perguntou Ino.

- Ah, sim, dessa eu me lembro, porque a vi circulando pela cidade numa carroagem. Nós pensavamos que ela havia morrido no incendio da mansão. Mas a mulher apareceu anos atrás, vivendo muito bem numa casa comprada pelo filho. Trata-se de uma mulher muito malvada e o filho tem ares frios como o pai e lembra um pouco ele, embora a cor do cabelo seja da mãe.

- O nome. – insistiu Ino, quase suplicando.- Qual era o nome da mulher?

- Uchiha Misao. – respondeu – Hoje ela mora numa casa na rua Roseau.

Virando-se para Gaara ela disse:

- Esse nome... é o nome de uma das minhas tias... Mas achavamos que ela tinha morrido. Não é uma noticia maravilhosa? Minha tia continua viva e eu tenho um primo!

Gaara se voltou para Asuma.

- Você disse que o filho parece com o pai. Você o conhece?

- Acho que já deixei tudo claro – respondeu o antigo pirata – Trata-se de um filho ilegitimo de Okina Orochimaru, claro. O nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Mas quem olha para ele, pensa estar diante do fantasma reencarnado de Okina Orochimaru.

Uchiha Sasuke... Gaara não esqueceria esse nome. Apostaria a própria vida como aquele Uchiha tinha levado sua irmã. Não, mas do que isso: apostaria a até a vida de Sakura.

E rezava para não estar errado...

_To be continue..._

**Desculpem a demora. Preguiça não deixava eu escrever :p**

**Ainda bem que não decepcionei vcs com o hentai (pelo menos quem comentou disse que não tinha se decepcionado uu' / se mentiram é outra história)**

**Obrigada especial à: Natsumi Takashi, Masumi Chan, Grazi Chan, Uchiha Harumi, Uchiha Madazitah e a Cat Tsuki.**

**O proximo capitulo vai demorar um tiquim, mas é porque meu pai vai vir pra cá hoje e ele me torra a paciencia se me pegar escrevendo fic ¬¬'**

**Muitas emoções nos próximos capitulos... Fic rumo ao final *O***

**Kissus e até o proximo ;***

**Reviews?**

**By sakiy-chan**


	18. O filho dedicado

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 18: Filho dedicado.**

- É uma noticia maravilhosa, Gaara! – exultou Ino enquanto desembarcavam do pequeno veleiro- E pense no quanto seu pai ficará orgulhoso de você.

Ino suspirou e, num gesto de inocencia (N/A: seii... foi friamente planejado isso sim e.é), pendurou-se no braço dele enquanto caminhavam pelo cais. Gaara olhou para ela. Na verdade, no momento só pensava em quanto aquele rosto lindo havia se tornado importante em tão pouco tempo.

- Então você irá comigo dar a noticia para o meu pai? – ele perguntou, achando a ideia perfeita – Venha comigo Ino. Meu pai quer conhecê-la e eu ficaria muito contente com isso.

Ino arregalou os olhos e parou de andar.

- Conhecer seu pai? – exclamou – Agora? Ah Gaara, não estou preparada para isso! Olhe só para mim, meus cabelos e ...

- Você está linda – ele declarou, com sinceridade ao mesmo tempo que pegava na mão dela e começava a andar para o lado aonde o navio _Byakugan _estava. – Vamos até lá Ino, por favor.

- Oh Gaara.- ela murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos – Eu não sei...

Nesse instante eles se beijaram e Gaara teve certeza de tudo. Percebeu que a amava e que era amado por ela. Teve certeza também de quando ele zarpasse, ela estaria a bordo do _Byakugan_.

- Eu te amo, Ino – declarou Gaara, falando numa voz cheia de emoção e retendo o rosto dela nas mãos – Eu te amo, _mon chère._

Ino estava com as faces enrubescidas e os olhos cheios de espanto e alegria.

- Você deve dizer _ma chère, _Gaara, não _mon –_ela corrigiu – Mas... Oh, eu não tinha nem coragem de sonhar com este instante!

- Então não sonhe. – Gaara abaixou o capuz que ela usava para enfiar os dedos nos cabelos loiros de Ino – Apenas diga que também me ama.

- Eu te amo, Gaara. Oh, eu te amo tanto!

Em seguida ela segurou na nuca dele com as duas mãos e tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

- Então diga que irá comigo...

- Mas... isso está acontecendo tão depressa. Nem sei o que dizer!

- Diga sim.

Gaara deu um leve riso com o espanto que via nos olhos dela.

- Por que um homem como você iria querer se casar comigo? É um capitão inglês, refinado, um homem bonito e inteligente!

Gaara alegrou-se por ela não mencionar sua linhagem. Deus... ela o amava pela pessoa que era, não pela linhagem. E isso o fazia ama-la mais.

- Não tem a menor importancia quem ou o que eu sou, Ino – disse – A unica coisa que importa é que eu te amo demais e farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que você seja muito feliz.

- Mas eu nunca esperaria outra coisa de você...

Soltando um suspiro, Ino aninhou-se nos braços dele.

- Então a sua resposta é sim?

Ino ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Minha resposta está em meu coração e você já a conhece. No entanto, antes que eu responda, terá que falar com meu _papa. _

- Mas é claro que eu irei falar com ele. Então você concorda em ir comigo conhecer meu pai?

- Eu não posso Gaara, não agora – negou Ino- Sei que você tem uma grande noticia para dar para o seu pai, mas a minha é igualmente maravilhosa. Pense só na reação de _papa _quando eu disser que minha tia ainda está viva!

- Ela está viva sim, mas trata-se de uma mulher enlouquecida, mantida pelo filho numa casa afastada da cidade. Certamente eles sabem aonde vocês vivem. Se quisessem teriam entrado em contato antes. – disse Gaara advertindo-a.

Ino hesitou, aparentemente se recusando a deixar de lado o que parecia ser um sonho.

- Se minha tia não está bem, talvez não se lembre ou pense que meus pais não a perdoariam.

- Ino... ouça..

- Não Gaara. Você acabará vendo que estou com a razão. – Ino o beijou e escapou do abraço, se afastando saltitante – Amanhã irei conhecer seu _papa, _juro. E eu te amo Gaara! Eu te amo!

---/---

Sentada na poltrona, Misao pos-se a desenrolar a linha de seda de que precisaria para o bordado. O medico havia proibido ela de fazer aquilo, pois para ele as agulhas eram perigosas. E ela fora privada das belas linhas coloridas, dos bastidores, o que a fizera chorar de frustação e vergonha.

Mas Sasuke cuidara para que ela tivesse tudo aquilo de volta. Durante todos que ela havia trabalhado para as costureiras, anos em que eles viviam em pobreza pela morte de Orochimaru, a irmã e o cunhado dela haviam se recusado a ajudá-los por causa da vergonha que ela causara a familia.

Mas ela sempre podia contar com Sasuke.

O belo filho era a arma de Misao... Com sinistra satisfação ela pensou na forma como todos empalideciam sempre que Sasuke aparecia para visitá-la. Eles tinham medo da presença de Sasuke. Seu belo heroi moreno com olhos frios como os do pai.

Bastava uma palavra dela, e ela era tratada como uma dama, como a dona da casa.

Misao olhou para o pequeno retrato pendurado em cima da cama. Orochimaru faria o mesmo por ela, pois ele a amava. Não havia jurado isso, com a mão no cabo da espada? Também por isso Orochimaru a castigava terrivelmente quando ela se descuidava e fazia alguma coisa, que na opiniao dele, uma amante sincera não faria.

Os motivos dele eram os mais nobres possiveis. Fizera aquilo porque a amava, e ela se submetia a ele porque o amava e queria ser digna dele.

Soltou um soluço tentando se afastar da escuridão que tentava dominá-la novamente.

Se ao menos ele houvesse sobrevivido... O amor dele a conduziria em segurança pelos perigos da vida! Eles haviam passado tão pouco tempo juntos.

Tudo por causa do ingles que o matou...

O querido Orochimaru, a vida, o amor, tudo....

Uchiha Misao havia visto Haruno Saitou apenas duas vezes. A primeira quando ele fora prisoneiro de Orochimaru e, anos depois, na companhia da esposa vagabund e sua ninharia de fedelhos. Mas jamais esqueceria da petulancia daquele homem, da arrogancia dele.

Mas aquilo mudaria. Ela jamais o perdoara e cuidara para que Haruno Saitou passasse por um sofrimento do qual jamais esqueceria. Logo ele enfrentaria Sasuke e a justiça prevaleceria.

- Com licença, minha senhora. Há uma moça querendo vê-la. Disse que se trata de um assunto muito urgente.

Misao franziu a testa. Aquela criada era muito idiota, que dama receberia visita àquela hora do dia?

- O que devo dizer a moça minha senhora? A mando embora?

Misao fez um gesto para que a visitante fosse levada a sua presença.

- Oh _madame – _exclamou a jovem enquanto entrava na sala, muito excitada- Esperei tanto por esse momento!

Não era ninguem que Misao se lembrasse. A visitante, uma moça de baixa estatura, jovem e bonita, brincos de prata na orelha e lágrimas na faces. Quando chegou bem perto, ajoelhou-se no tapete diante dela, enquanto segurava suas mãos.

- Não imagina o que significa para mim finalmente estar com a senhora! Deve perdoar o silencio de meu pai durante todos esses anos. Ele... nós jamais quisemos ser crueis. Como poderiamos saber que a senhora ainda estava viva?

Perdão? Misao ficou preocupada. O silencio do pai daquela moça? O que significava aquilo?

A menos, claro, que aquela fosse Haruno Sakura.

Como num passe de mágica, toda preocupação de Misao desapareceu. Sim, claro, a noiva Haruno. O cabelo dela havia mudado um pouco, mas com certeza era ela.

Ela também já fora assim, bonita, alegre, cheia de amor e esperança para o futuro. Mas agora aquela garota saberia o que seria a dor e o sofrimento.

Ah, Sasuke era um filho tão dedicado e não deixara de cumprir a promessa!

A Uchiha ficou de pé, fazendo com que a moça se levantasse.

- Não imagina como estou me sentindo!

- Então quero que me explique. Vamos passar momentos maravilhosos juntas, sem duvida.

Havia um pequeno quarto no andar de cima com uma janela apertada e tranca pelo lado de fora da porta. Ninguem nunca pensaria em procura-las lá.

- Venha minha pequena. Eu a levarei a um lugar onde poderemos ficar a sós.

---/---

O sol brilhava no céu quando o pequeno barco pesqueiro entrou na baia de St-Pierre.

As preces de Sasuke haviam sido atendidas. O barco que vira o fogo que eles haviam acendido na praia, mostravam-se tão amigaveis quanto honestos. Em troca de uma moeda de ouro, os levara diretamente a St-Pierre.

Sakura aproveitava a sombra da vela. A jovem não conseguia aliviar o aperto que sentia no coração. Ela havia entregado tudo à Sasuke, seu corpo, sua alma, seu amor. Mas isso não fora suficiente para salvá-lo.

- Bem-vinda ao meu lar, _ma chère. – _ele disse, aproximando-se dela. – Não posso lhe prometer cachoeiras, mas a comida e acomodações serão bem melhores.

Sakura abaixou os olhos para as mãos com que segurava o parapeito do barco, sem olhar para ele ou a cidade.

- Eu acredito, mas preferia continuar tendo o que partilhamos nos ultimos dois dias.

O breve silêncio de Sasuke foi mais eloquente do que qualquer palavra.

- Não disse que havia terminado. – ele ponderou, estendendo a mão para cobrir a dela – Só disse que seria diferente.

Sakura desejou ser forte o suficiente para repeli-lo, mas não tinha forças.

- O que será de nós Sasuke? – disse com amargura.

Desta vez, ele demorou mais para responder, uma hesitação que revelava o outro lado de um homem em geral desembaraçado.

- Sei tanto quanto você – disse Sasuke, com uma melancolia que se comparava a dela – Bem que eu gostaria de saber mais.

- Aonde ficaremos? – perguntou tentando mudar o assunto da conversa para algo menos doloroso.

- Em uma hospedaria.

- Seremos Sr. e Sra. Hitachiin novamente?

- Desta vez é melhor sermos _monsieur et madame, _eu acho.

Sakura examinou a mão dele, uma mão que conhecia tão bem.

- Como posso ser _madame _se nem sei falar francês?

- Mas eu sei. Você pode ser minha esposa inglesa. Embora o estalajadeiro me conheça como filho, ele aceitará qualquer coisa que eu disser.

Sakura vinha se apresentando como esposa dele desde o principio. Entao porque doia ouvi-lo falar com tanta naturalidade em fingir uma coisa que, em muitos sentidos, já era realidade?

- Eu a levarei até lá para que se instale – continuou Sasuke – Depois terei que ir ver minha mae. Mas voltarei para o jantar, _chérie, _se você esperar por mim.

- Assim como esperei em Seabrook?

Cheia de rebeldia, Sakura não resistiu ao impulso de erguer e olhar para ver a reação dele.

Embora esperasse ver arrebentada a máscara de civilidade que Sasuke vinha usando desde que haviam sido recolhidos pelo barco pesqueiro, a expressao dele nao havia mudado. O homem incrivelmente franc que ela havia conhecido na praia ficara no passado.

- Desta vez peço que não faça nenhuma surpresa – disse Sasuke com a mesma naturalidade de antes- A região daqui é mais perigosa do que em Seabrook. Mandarei uma costureira visitá-la com alguma coleção de vestidos. Se quer me surpreender de alguma forma, escolha os mais bonitos.

Antes que ela respondesse, o capitão do barco pesqueiro dirigiu-se a Sasuke em seu linguajar criolo. No mesmo instante ele se voltou, com um interesse que deixou Sakura ainda mais ferida.

- Com licença, _ma mie- _disse Sasuke se afastando.

De um instante para outro, porém, Sakura parou de pensar nos vestidos, na costureira, no seu amor por Sasuke e nos modos de matá-lo com um lenço por agir daquela forma.

Havia cerca de meia duzia de barcos de longo curso, mas um veleiro atracado bem a oeste chamou sua atenção. Sakura reconheceria aquele barco em qualquer lugar.

Deus todo-poderoso! Gaara estava ali em St-Pierre! Sakura sentiu uma onda de saudade de casa enquanto olhava o veleiro e tentava identificar algum rosto conhecido entre as minusculas figuras que se movimentavam no cais. Mesmo a centenas de quilometros de casa, o irmao gêmeo dela estava tão perto que talvez até ouvisse se ela gritasse pelo nome dele.

Mas Sakura não faria isso. Olhando para trás ela viu que Sasuke ainda conversava com o capitão. Ele ainda não vira o barco de Gaara e Sakura rezava para que nao visse, pelo menos não já.

Se Gaara a seguira até St-Pierre, então seu pai estaria lá também. Mais tarde, enquanto Sasuke estivesse visitando a mãe, ela encontraria um jeito de mandar um recado para o irmão. Saitou as vezes nao sabia controlar o temperamento e, como já havia enfrentado o pai de Sasuke em duas guerras nas águas do Caribe, não perderia a oportunidade de cair sobre Sasuke. Sakura ficava arrepiada só de pensar nas consequencias que o encontro dos dois poderia resultar. Se contasse com a ajuda de Gaara, talvez pudesse encontrar uma forma de evitar a luta dos dois!

O capitão mudou o rumo do barco e o _Byakugan _ficara encoberto por um maior. Tudo que podia se ver era a flâmula escarlate tremulando no alto do mastro pincipal, o emblema da casa Haruno e filhos. Sakura ficou olhando para aquela pequena tira até nao vê-la mais.

Haruno e filhos, ela pensou, desolada. Haruno e filhos... e uma filha desesperada e desaparecida.

---/---

Sasuke ficou de pé à janela de estar da mãe, fingindo contemplar o jardim enquanto a esperava por ela. Havia tomado um banho e se arrumado, vestira-se como o cavaleiro que ela o considerava. Por outro lado, quando ouviu os passos da mãe na escada, não havia se decidido o que diria a ela sobre Sakura.

- Sasuke, meu filho! – esclamou alegremente Misao, atravessando a sala para saudá-lo – Só esperava sua chegada para daqui a uma semana, pelo menos!

Sasuke inclinou-se para beijar as duas faces da mãe, finalmente levando a mão dela aos lábios para mostrar a galanteria que ela tanto adorava.

- Está com uma otima aparencia, _maman. _Talvez eu devesse sempre aparecer de surpresa.

Na verdade era ele que estava surpreso. Apenas dois meses haviam se passado da ultima despedida deles, mas a diferença em Misao era espantosa. Nao só o fato que ela se vestia tão corretamente quanto qualquer mulher, em vez de estar com uma das camisolas que preferia usar em casa. De cabelos bem penteados e usando sapatos em vez dos costumeiros chinelos. Mulher havia atravessado a sala em passos tão firmes, nada lembrava o antar de antes. E aquela saudação pareceu tão genuína que Sasuke achou melhor se acautelar.

- Está realmente muito bem, _maman – _começou Sasuke cauteloso, enquanto a via sentar – O que o dr. Benoit tem dito.

- Não o vejo há uma quinzena – respondeu – Ele tem vindo, mas eu o mando embora da porta. Assim sendo, nao pague ele caso venha cobrar pelas consultas neste periodo.

- Obrigado pelo aviso.

Sasuke perguntou-se se por acaso a mãe não havia arrumado um amante. Estaria o retrato do pai dele ainda pendurado perto da cama do quarto ou Okina Orochimaru já fora substituido por outro homem?

Sasuke olhou outra vez para a janela e rezou para usar as palavras certas.

- Lembra-se do objetivo desta minha ultima viagem?

- Claro que me lembro. Como poderia me esquecer? – Misao recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os tornozelos – Finalmente, depois de tantos anos, você começou a atender minhas preces.

- Concordamos a um bom tempo que Haruno Saitou não era um idiota de ser morto por uma facada nas costas – disse Sasuke ignorando a censura contida naquelas palavras.

- Não precisa se desculpar, querido Sasuke. Sou mãe e compreendo.

- Então se lembra que você queria que ele morresse em Martinica, e não em Rhode Island.

- Claro que me lembro querido, até melhor do que você, talvez.

Quando ela fez um gesto vago com as mãos, as mangas do vestido escorregaram um pouco e Sasuke viu novamente as cicatrizes que sempre haviam marcado os pulsos da mãe dele como se fossem braceletes. Ela jamais havia explicado o motivo daquelas cicatrizes e ele jamais havia perguntado.

- O que sei é que sempre procurei honrar a memoria dele fazendo as vontades da senhora. E logo farei tudo que a senhora sempre quis. – disse lentamente.

- Tem agido bem Sasuke. – elogiou Misao, transbordante de satisfação – Porque outro motivo eu teria melhorado tanto desde sua partida? Saber que a justiça seria feita clareou minhas ideias. Você foi a Rhole Island e capturou a filha de Haruno bem diante do nariz dele. É claro que o homem virá até aqui.

Sasuke espantou-se com o que ouvia. Ele deixara Sakura em meio a um monte de vestidos há menos de duas horas. Como sua mãe podia ter noticia dela?

- A senhora sabe sobre a srta Haruno?

- Sei que você fez o que eu lhe pedi. Estou grata e orgulhosa, assim como seu pai deve se sentir também.

Sasuke ficou contrangido e inquieto. Pela primeira vez preferia nao ser elogiado pela mãe.

- Eu fiz o que me pediu, mas gostaria de conversar sobre seus planos em relação à srta. Haruno. As coisas mudaram desde que estive com a senhora pela ultima vez.

- Ah sim, mudaram. – os olhos de Misao brilhavam muito – A vagabundazinha nunca mais voltará a ver Newport. Nunca se casará com nenhum homem e irá para a sepultura sabendo que foi a causadora da morte do pai.

- Não – discordou calmamente – Isso não irá acontecer.

- Por que não? Haruno não a terá de volta, e nem irá querer isso, porque estará morto!

_To be continue..._

**Desculpa a demora, mas eu tava morrendo de preguiça de escrever esse capitulo '**

**Eu ia escrever mais um tiquinho, porém a preguiça não deixou e daqui a pouco eu tenho aula na facul entao nem rola xD**

**E Masumi-chan, o Sasuke é primo da Ino, não da Sakura x.x"**

**Obrigado pelas reviews: Sakura Hyori, Masumi Chan, Cat Tsuki, Grazi Chan, Miyuke chan.**

**E passamos de 100 reviews *-***

**/joga purpurina para o alto/**

**Tentarei não demorar com o proximo capitulo. Alguem já sacou a felicidade da Misao-san 8D?**

**Kissus... reviews?**

**By sakiy-chan ;***


	19. Abrindo mão

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 19:**

- Por que não? Haruno não a terá de volta, e nem irá querer isso, porque estará morto!

Sasuke olhou para a mãe espantado com a satisfação pelos planos tão macabros. A loucura dela ainda estava ali, mas estava coberta pelas boas maneiras.

- Ouça _maman – _disse Sasuke ansioso. - Aconteça o que acontecer entre eu e Haruno, não quero que a moça esteja envolvida.

Misao deu ombros e revirou os olhos.

- Tanta preocupação por uma coisa que já foi feita! Você e seus "Lembre-se, _maman", _"Parece que se esqueceu _maman". _Por acaso já se esqueceu que foi você quem me mandou a moça esta manhã mesmo?

- Esta manha? – repetiu Sasuke perplexo.

Naquela manhã, ele e Sakura ainda estavam vindo de outra ilha e pelo menos até onde ele sabia, ela estava em perfeita segurança na hospedaria.

- Sim, sim. E ela deu um verdadeiro espetáculo, ajoelhando-se na minha frente e pedindo perdão. – Misao levou o indicador na boca e mordeu levemente – Ela mal valeria o trabalho se não fosse uma Haruno.

Então sua mãe não havia mudado muito, pensou em um misto de amargura e alivio. Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que faria seria chamar o medico e insistir para que ela o recebesse.

- Ela é bonita sim. E obstinada. – continuou – Logo depois da primeira confissão, ela mudou a cantoria e negou tudo. Como se mentiras pudessem me fazer sentir pena.

Sasuke pegou a mão da mãe com ternura. Não devia ter ficado longe dela por tanto tempo. Mesmo quando fizera uma das coisas que ela mais queria, acabara se apaixonando pela filha do inimigo.

- Ela acabará se submetendo. – ele disse. Sabia por experiências passadas que devia concordar com as fantasias de Misao... – Se alguém consegue domá-la é a senhora. Mas procure repousar. Não quero que se canse por causa de uma garota mimada e sem nada na cabeça.

- Você é um bom filho, Sasuke. E sempre me amará não é, Sasuke? – Misao levou a mão dele a própria face. – Exatamente como Orochimaru.

---/

Sakura corria determinada a chegar ao cais antes que escurecesse. Sabia pelas advertências que levara de Sasuke que aquele lugar a noite era perigoso. Se ao menos a costureira e a assistente tivessem parado de tagarelar como duas galinhas mais cedo!

Neste instante viu o mastro do _Byakugan _no meio dos outros veleiros. Sakura viu também os ruivos cabelos do irmão que fazia com que ele se destacasse entre as pessoas que andavam pela rua.

- Gaara! – gritou correndo na direção dele – Espere Gaara!

Ao ouvir a voz da irmã ele se voltou, bem a tempo de recebê-la nos braços.

- Meu deus, Sakura!

- Ah Gaara, houve tantas ocasiões nas ultimas semanas que eu pensei que nunca mais voltaria a ver você ou os outros.

- Todos nós tivemos o mesmo medo. – disse apertando-a contra o peito – Mas por onde andou desmiolada? Deve saber que nosso pai e eu reviramos meio mundo a sua procura.

- Não me chame de desmiolada – protestou indignada e encarando o irmão – Eu fui seqüestrada quando colhia uma rosa no jardim de mamãe, na noite que iria me casar com Sai.

Gaara ficou sério e pegando-a pelo braço, a levou para uma rua mais calma.

- Bem que eu queria ter boas noticias para te contar. Quando você desapareceu, Sai nos procurou e disse que você era uma criatura muito confusa para ser esposa dele. Tentou dizer isso ao nosso pai... Mas você o conhece... Nosso pai rompeu o compromisso de vocês.

- Sai escapou do compromisso? Verdade? – Sakura teve que rir – Ai, isso é perfeito! Bem... Quando estive fora, acabei me apaixonando por um outro homem e acho que...

- Espere Sakura. Primeiro me conte como conseguiu escapar dos patifes que a levaram.

- Bem, para falar a verdade, só houve um patife e não estou totalmente livre dele. Foi... Foi por ele que eu me apaixonei.

- Você só pode ter perdido o juízo. – vociferou Gaara olhando para a irmã – Se está falando do verme que eu e nosso pai temos perseguido...

- O nome dele é Sasuke. – disse Sakura.

- Sasuke... Agora estou vendo que você enlouqueceu de vez. Sakura, ele é um monstro. Depois de você ficar sabendo o que o pai dele fez com os nossos, nunca mais vai querer falar com ele.

- Mas eu sei. Ele me contou. Não percebe que são historias antigas? Sasuke não é Orochimaru. Não me apaixonaria por alguém assim.

- E ele voltou a agir contra nós. Há uma moça aqui que eu pedi em casamento...

- Gaara... Mas isso é maravilhoso! – disse Sakura sorrindo. – Você ficava embromando tanto minhas amigas que eu pensei que jamais se casaria.

- Espere ai. Eu disse que pedi a moça, é verdade, mas antes de ela me responder, Uchiha a seqüestrou. E é por isso que estou indo para a casa dele.

- Mas isso é ridículo – reagiu Sakura- Simplesmente não existe a possibilidade de que Sasuke tenha feito isso.

Nesse instante eles ouviram o som de uma espada sendo sacada da bainha, um som que ecoou nas pedras das casas.

- Tem toda razão, _ma chère – _disse Sasuke – E nunca seqüestraria uma pobre mulher que nem conheço... Mas também não acreditava que você fugiria de mim para ir ao encontro do irmão.

- Então você é Sasuke? – inquiriu Gaara. – Deus, não sabe como esperei por esse momento.

Para surpresa e horror de Sakura, Gaara também sacou a espada, a lâmina refletiu os últimos raios de sol da tarde. Deus! Desde quando Gaara andava com uma espada? Ela sabia que o irmão lutava esgrima, porém sabia que Sasuke tinha mais habilidade com a arte da espada (N.A: uy).

- E você, deve ser Gaara... – disse Sasuke calmamente, como se estivessem conversando numa sala de visitas – Só pode ser... Sinto muito, mas vou ter que acabar com a raça de vocês.

Sakura segurou o braço do irmão e o obrigou a recuar.

- Não faça isso Sasuke! Sua briga não é com ele!

- Seu pai, seu irmão... Que diferença faz? – comentou.

O sorriso dos lábios dele a assustava mais do que os frios olhos. Sakura lembrou-se da facilidade que ele havia liquidado o marinheiro e a ameaça que ele fizera a Shino mesmo estando doente.

- Por favor, Sasuke! Ele é meu irmão – suplicou – Meu irmão gêmeo...

Gaara a empurrou para o lado.

- Saia Sakura. Não preciso que você lute no meu lugar.

- Mas a quer de volta, não é? – perguntou Sasuke – Mesmo depois de ela ter passado ao meu lado todas as noites desde que partiu de Newport?

- Vá para o inferno! Se você tiver tocado na minha irmã, Uchiha eu irei...

- Não Gaara – Sakura segurou o braço do irmão, tentando faze-lo recuar - Sasuke me seqüestrou sim, mas nunca me forçou a fazer nada que eu não quisesse. Ouça o que estou dizendo...

- E mesmo assim você fugiu – disse Sasuke com a mesma calma de antes – Eu a amava e acreditava que você me esperaria, mas você voltou correndo para sua família na primeira oportunidade...

- O que você esperava que ela fizesse?

- Quieto Gaara... – ordenou Sakura – Fique calado.

O sorriso de Sasuke era pura tristeza, dirigido apenas a ela.

- Você prefere falar ou ouvir?

Ela queria ouvir. Aquela voz sofrida de Sasuke atingiu seu coração. Afastando-se do irmão, Sakura foi andando em direção à Sasuke.

- Ainda não sabe o quanto eu te amo Sasuke?

- Mas é assim que demonstra? Se o seu irmão tivesse ido até a hospedaria para resgatá-la, eu entenderia, mas foi você quem saiu por vontade própria. – o sorriso dele era pura amargura - Teria sido tão custoso para você pelo menos me dizer adeus?

- Não... não foi nada disso – respondeu Sakura – Eu não disse adeus, porque não estava me separando de você. Queria pedir a Gaara para que conversasse com meu pai e tentasse impedir essa luta. Será que pode entender isso? Não quero você seja morto pelo meu pai, ou que você o mate.

Sasuke desviou os olhos dela e com um elegante gesto, guardou a espada.

- Por você eu renunciei coisas que jamais acreditei ser possível. Agora é sua vez. Sua família ou eu. Vai ter que escolher, já que não poderá ter as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura pensou nos irmãos e irmãs. Lembrou-se dos risos, da alegria da vida em família.

Depois pensou em Uchiha Sasuke, um homem que sofrera desde pequeno, mas que enchera a vida dela de muitas alegrias e uma indescritível ternura. O homem que ela amava.

- Ah Sasuke. – murmurou – Por acaso sabe o que está me pedindo?

- Sei que não tenho nenhum motivo para lhe pedir nada... Mais ainda assim tenho que perguntar. Prefere ficar comigo meu amor? Quer ser minha esposa?

Agora ele não a teria. Ali, naquele momento, Sakura lhe viraria as costas e iria embora com Gaara. Sakura... a mulher que ele amava. Depois que ela fosse embora, frustrando a única esperança de amor com que ele havia sonhado em toda a vida, não restaria nada mais do que ódio. E a culpa seria sua...

- Está me pedindo em casamento, Sasuke?

_Continua..._

**Hohoho... será que ela vai aceitar? Q**

**Será que Gaara vai matar Sasuke?**

**Ou o Sasuke vai matar o Gaara??**

**Ta chegando ao fim a fic... triste né?**

**Mas então, desculpa a demora para esse capitulo. A facul começou e tenho prova na sexta e to aqui no pc... –vagal-**

**Obrigado para: Sakura Hyori, taliane, Cat Tsuki, Masumi Chan e Grazi Chan.**

**To pensando em qndo essa fic acabar, fazer outra desse tipo (grande e antiga XD)... o que vocês acham o3o?**

**Bom... Bye nyappy o(v)o**

**By sakiy-chan**


	20. O pecado

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 20: O pecado**

- Está me pedindo em casamento, Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura com os olhos arregalados de espanto – Será que me ama o suficiente para querer que eu seja sua esposa?

- O suficiente e muito mais... – respondeu, permitindo-se ter esperanças – Muito mais do que eu seria capaz de dizer...

No instante seguinte, Sakura correu para ele e Sasuke a abraçou.

- Ah sim, Sasuke, eu me casarei com você! – gritou ao mesmo tempo rindo e com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos (n.a: que gay o-o') - Sim, sim, sim!

Sasuke escondeu o rosto nos cabelos dela, mal acreditando que a proposta dele era aceita. No ouvido dela sussurrava palavras de amor em francês.

- Ei, espere um pouco, Sakura. Você não acha que nosso pai vai ter algumas restrições não? – perguntou Gaara caçoando deles.

- Eu me casarei com quem quiser, Gaara – respondeu, sem sair dos braços de Sasuke – Tenho idade suficiente para decidir isso. E o meu escolhido é Sasuke...

- Você sabe que não vai receber um único níquel da família...

- Não me importo com isso... Tudo que quero é a sua irmã e o sorriso dela – disse Sasuke (n.a: amor não enche barriga... a não ser que alguém engravide... *apanha*).

- Então vamos comigo até o _Byakugan _para explicar isso ao nosso pai... Vocês dois – disse olhando para Sakura.

- Não tão depressa... – respondeu Sasuke – Ainda tenho certos assuntos para resolver com sua família.

Surpresa, Sakura saiu dos braços dele. Era serio que o homem que ela pretendia se casar ainda queria matar o pai dela?

- Por favor, Sasuke... – começou Sakura, mas Gaara não a deixou terminar.

- Você tem razão, Uchiha, porque ainda temos assuntos para resolver. – disse o irmão em um tom cortante – E poderia começar dizendo o que você fez com sua prima.

Sasuke deu ombros.

- Como posso me responsabilizar por uma prima que nem tenho?

- O nome dela é Yamanaka Ino. Sua mãe se chama Uchiha Misao, não é? Bem, a mãe de Ino era uma Uchiha, até se casar e mudar de nome. Isso significa que você e Ino são primos. Está entendendo agora?

- Mas _maman_

Sasuke interrompeu a resposta que daria. A mãe sempre havia afirmado que eles eram sozinhos no mundo, sem nenhum parente, e por isso jamais havia pensado na possibilidade de ter uma tia, uma prima.

Por outro lado, por que Gaara inventaria aquela historia?

- Não estou nem ligando para o que a sua mãe lhe disse Uchiha – voltou a falar Gaara – Você e Ino são primos. Ela descobriu isso sozinha. Talvez o fato não signifique nada para você, mas para ela era importante e por isso esta manhã ela foi procurar sua mãe. Só que, desde então, ninguém mais a viu.

Instantaneamente, Sasuke entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Ah droga! – disse Sasuke pegando no braço do irmão de Sakura - Então venha comigo e reze para não ser tarde demais.

-----

A criada torceu a barra do avental nas mãos.

- Sinto muito. – ela murmurou – Nas ultimas semanas ela parecia tão bem que achei que não haveria nenhum mal.

- Com minha mãe só se vê o mal depois que ele acontece – suspirou Sasuke, tentando se controlar – Há quanto tempo ela saiu de casa?

- Logo depois das ultimas badaladas...

- Há meia hora então. Faz idéia de para onde ela foi? Ao parque?

- Ah não, _madame _não foi a pé – disse a moça, parecendo ter medo de criar uma má situação para a patroa. – Ela chamou a carruagem e pediu ao cocheiro que a levasse à estrada norte. Isso eu ouvi bem.

Na estrada norte ficava alguma das casas de famílias mais ricas, casas cercadas por plantações de cana-de-açúcar que vinham sido cultivadas por gerações. E era lá que Okina Orochimaru havia construído uma enorme mansão.

- Ma ela não foi sozinha – acrescentou a criada – Uma outra mulher foi com ela. Acho que é a mesma moça loira que veio visitá-la pela manhã. Mas como ela estava usando uma capa preta e tinha o capuz por cima, não posso ter muita certeza. Porém elas foram juntas, isso eu vi...

Sasuke soltou um palavrão. A moça só podia ser Yamanaka Ino. Claro que a mãe a levaria para as ruínas da mansão se a tomasse por Sakura. Que outro lugar seria melhor para o castigo final de Haruno Saitou?

Sasuke marchou em direção à porta, levando Sakura consigo.

- Mande dizer ao seu pai que vá se encontrar conosco na casa de meu pai – disse – Ele deve se lembrar do caminho para lá...

-----

As arvores estavam maiores do que sem lembrava. Tendo desembarcado da carruagem na estrada norte, elas seguiam a pé.

A moça tropeçou novamente e dessa vez recusou-se a levantar. Tentou voltar a gritar, mas os gritos eram abafados pelo lenço que estava amarrado em sua boca. Furiosamente, Misao puxou a corda que havia amarrado os pulsos dela, tentando obriga-la a levantar.

- Criatura desastrada! – vociferou – Já estou farta da sua moleza! Quem pensaria que uma coisa como você seria tão obstinada?

A garota lançou a ela um olhar suplicante, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos avermelhados. Estava com hematomas no rosto por causa das tentativas anteriores de fuga e a mordaça já lhe causava ferimentos no canto da boca. O vestido tinha vários rasgos e a capa ficara para trás. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam em desalinho.

Que noivo iria querê-la quando a visse naquelas condições, mesmo tendo o nome Haruno?

Mais um puxão na corda e a garota se levantou, gemendo.

- Vamos embora, _srta. _Haruno – ordenou – Estamos bem perto...

A cada passo que dava, a pistola batia dentro do bolso batia na coxa dela. Talvez ainda houvesse necessidade de usar aquela arma e só por isso não jogava fora.

Ela ainda se admirava da facilidade com que o cocheiro havia concordado em entregar a pistola em troca de apenas uma moeda de ouro. Outra moeda fora o suficiente para comprar o silencio do homem, que certamente havia acreditado quando ela dissera que a garota era louca.

Misao adorava a sensação de superioridade que estava tendo.

Finalmente elas chegaram.

O gramado antes muito bem cuidado estava horrível. As altas paredes não estavam destruídas, mas as janelas vazias ainda tinham marcas enegrecidas deixadas pelo fogo. Ainda permaneciam os quatro pilares que sustentavam o teto e a sacada de onde se viam os navios que entravam na baía. Mas agora pareciam arvores desfolhadas e transformadas em pedra.

- Ah Orochimaru... ver o que Haruno fez com o seu lar! – lamentou enquanto elas se aproximavam da casa - Mas ele pagará meu querido. Não demorará para que sua morte seja vingada.

Embora a casa estivesse vazia, ainda era muito fácil para ela imaginar Orochimaru no alto da escada, acenando para ela e chamando-a para jantar com ele.

- Estou indo, Orochimaru – ela gritou, respirando com dificuldade enquanto tentava correr pelo gramado – Oh, Orochimaru, espere por mim, por favor!

Era a garota que a impedia de andar mais depressa, arrastando propositalmente os pés para que Misao se atrasasse. Orochimaru detestava ficar esperando e aquela vagabunda devia saber que Misao seria a castigada se não estivesse acomodada na cadeira com estofamento de seda quando o primeiro prato fosse servido.

Elas estavam quase alcançando a escada quando a moça voltou a cair. Furiosa, Misao partiu para cima dela e a golpeou violentamente no rosto com a ponta da corda.

- Espere até Orochimaru saber disso! – ela gritou – Ele ficará felicíssimo em ensinar boas maneiras a uma Haruno atrevida!

- _Maman! _

Misao virou o rosto e olhou por cima do mato. Orochimaru tinha que por mais lanternas no lado de fora da casa. Malfeitores poderiam se aproveitar da escuridão.

- Não faça isso, _maman!_

Nervosa, Misao enfiou a mão no bolso para sentir a pistola. Quem era o engraçadinho que a chamava assim? Ela era jovem demais para ser mãe...

- Pare com isso, _maman! _Solte a moça!

- Sasuke?

Misao olhou para Sasuke confusa, quando ele alcançou o perímetro que a lanterna conseguia iluminar. Como Sasuke poderia estar ali para jantar com Orochimaru?

- Sim, sou eu... Sasuke.

Vagarosamente ele foi se aproximando dela, como se aproximasse de um animal selvagem. E em certo sentido, era isso o que ela era. Sasuke reparou que ela colocava a mão no bolso. Seria aquilo um gesto sem maiores significações, ou ela tinha guardado ali algo como uma faca? Era melhor não correr nenhum perigo, principalmente com Ino caída aos pés de Misao. Deus... O que ela fizera a pobre moça? Esperava que Gaara não tentasse bancar o herói...

- Orochimaru? - a voz de Misao tremia quando ela estendeu a mão para ele, a lanterna pendurada no pulso – Ah, Orochimaru, você está tão bonito essa noite!

A distancia entre eles ia diminuindo e Sasuke tentou pegar da mão dela a corda que prendia Ino. Subitamente, Misao recuou para os degraus da escada levando Ino consigo.

- Você não a terá de volta, Sasuke! – declarou, reconhecendo o filho – Você me entregou a noiva Haruno e ela agora é minha!

- Está enganada, _maman – _argumentou Sasuke – Essa moça não é a noiva Haruno. Ela nem mesmo é uma Haruno. Trata-se de sua sobrinha. Filha da sua irmã Maya

- Maya? – com os lábios trêmulos e olhos cheios de uma antiga dor, Misao olhou novamente para Ino – Não vejo a minha irmã desde que o marido dela bateu a porta na minha cara. Ele disse que eu não era melhor do que uma prostituta, que só havia causado desonra e vergonha à minha irmã. Disse que teria sido melhor se eu houvesse morrido no incêndio, porque para eles eu já estava morta. Só me restou você, Sasuke. Só você.

Sasuke entendeu tudo.

- Mas onde está à noiva, Sasuke? – perguntou, não pensando mais na irmã – Você me prometeu a filha de Haruno. Onde ela está?

- Estou aqui. – Para surpresa e horror de Sasuke, a própria Sakura saiu de trás dos arbustos e se aproximou de Misao – Olha para mim. Se ainda se lembra de Haruno Saitou, bastará olhar para mim e saberá que sou a filha dele.

- ... Você é filha dele sim... – declarou Misao, fitando Sakura com os olhos arregalados. – Você é Haruno Sakura!

Finalmente a corda escorregou da mão da enlouquecida mulher e Ino saiu correndo. Sasuke viu quando ela caiu nos braços de Gaara, agitada.

Agora o que ele tinha que fazer era alcançar a mãe antes que ela retirasse o que podia ter escondido no bolso.

- A senhora pediu a Sasuke que me trouxesse e ele fez isso. – disse Sakura com a voz baixa e aveludada – Seu filho fez exatamente o que a senhora queria, não foi?

- Ela tem razão, _maman – _disse Sasuke – Fiz com que eles sofressem como à senhora queria. Tudo aconteceu conforme o planejado... com uma única diferença: eu me apaixonei por Sakura.

- Você... se apaixonou por ela? – inquiriu Misao, horrorizada – Por _ela? _Apaixonou-se pela filha de Haruno Saitou.

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça sem afastar os olhos de Sakura.

- Sim... Eu a amo e ela me ama. E Sakura me concedeu a inestimável honra de aceitar o meu pedido de casamento.

- Não – gritou Misao.

Antes que Sasuke percebesse, a mãe dele agarrou Sakura e arrastou-a para a escada, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava uma pistola do bolso, que encostou na cabeça da cativa. Sasuke projetou-se para frente, na intenção de desarmá-la, mas foi detido pelos gritos de Misao, que usou Sakura como escudo.

- Eu vou matá-la agora Sasuke. Exatamente como você matou meu coração – gritou. A lanterna pendurada no pulso de Misao balançava para frente e para trás, produzindo sombras e tornando a cena mais macabra. – Vai querer ver isso meu filho querido? Ver o sangue da prostituta Haruno descendo pelos degraus da casa do seu pai?

Sasuke ficou petrificado, ciente de que a mãe dele seria capaz de fazer. Onde ela havia arrumado aquela arma? Talvez ela nem estivesse carregada, mas ele não podia por em risco a vida de Sakura.

- Solte-a _maman. _– ele suplicou – Por favor, por mim. Sakura nunca fez nada contra a senhora.

- Ela fez com que você me traísse! Não é um pecado grave demais, Sasuke, mesmo para você?

Misao foi subindo as escadas e levando Sakura consigo. A jovem ia, pois, apesar de ser maior, a arma em sua face mudava tudo.

- Houve época que esta aqui era a maior e mais bela casa de todas. – disse Misao numa voz cheia de revolta – O meu quarto era ali... Foi lá que Orochimaru me amou, lá eu concebi o filho dele, o filho que você roubou de mim!

- Pense no que está fazendo... Se não por mim, então pelo seu filho, que a ama muito.

Mas a mulher não a ouvia.

- Houve época em que este lugar vivia cheio de beleza e felicidade, tudo para mim – murmurou – Lembra-se Orochimaru? Lembra-se quando me carregou por esses degraus para fazer amor comigo, aqui mesmo neste patamar? Antes que Haruno aparecesse para queimar tudo, lembra-se de como fazia amor comigo?

Misao aproximou-se mais da beirada do patamar, levando Sakura consigo.

- Não, _madame, _não! – gritou Sakura, lutando para se soltar até ouvir o clique da arma sendo engatilhada...

_Oh deus, ela iria morrer! Estava nas mãos de uma louca determinada a matá-la a tiros. Ela não se casaria com Sasuke, nunca mais o abraçaria nem sentiria a paixão dos beijos dele. Mas pelo menos podia repetir uma ultima vez o que sentia por ele..._

- Eu te amo, Sasuke! – gritou Sakura, com a voz tremendo e rezando para que ele ouvisse – Eu te amo!

_Continua..._

**O que será que vai acontecer?**

**Será que a Sakura finalmente vai morrer ou ela sobreviverá de novo XD?**

**E o que vai acontecer com a Misao?**

**Só comentando pra saber u.u**

***fim da propaganda do próximo capitulo***

**Porque a Sakiy-chan aqui já tem metade do próximo capitulo concluída 8D**

**Obrigados especiais à: Sakura Hyori, taliane, Masumichan, Cat Tsuki, Grazi Chan e pietra-chan que é leitora nova 8Dv**

**Continuem comentando amores...**

**Bjos ;***

**By sakiy-chan**


	21. O incendio

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**NÃO ACONTECE NO JAPAO OO''**

**SakxSas**

**Cap 21: O incêndio**

_Oh deus, ela iria morrer! Estava nas mãos de uma louca determinada a matá-la a tiros. Ela não se casaria com Sasuke, nunca mais o abraçaria nem sentiria a paixão dos beijos dele. Mas pelo menos podia repetir uma ultima vez o que sentia por ele..._

- Eu te amo, Sasuke! – gritou Sakura, com a voz tremendo e rezando para que ele ouvisse – Eu te amo!

Nesse instante ouviu-se a voz de Haruno Saitou.

- Solte-a, mulher desgraçada!

Esquecendo a arma que a ameaçava, Sakura virou-se para o ponto de onde vinha a voz do pai dela. Saitou estava ao pé da escada, um pouco adiante de Sasuke, com os olhos voltados para cima.

Misao se voltou e ficou muito excitada ao ver que era Saitou quem estava ali.

- Mate-o, Sasuke! – gritou – Ele está aqui meu filho, exatamente como planejamos! Agora mate o monstro que asssassinou seu pai!

Com a respiração contida, Sakura viu Sasuke levar a mão ao cabo da espada. Num segundo ele poderia matar o pai dela. Saitou estava de costas para ele, a menos de dois metros, e morreria antes mesmo de esboçar qualquer reação.

- Mate Haruno, Sasuke – voltou a gritar Misao – Se me ama tanto quanto seu pai me amou, então mate-o!

- O próprio Orochimaru nunca amou ninguém alem de si próprio! – respondeu o pai de Sakura – Ele era um monstro, um homem dominado pelo ódio e pelo demônio.

- Não!

Neste instante, a lanterna escorregou do braço dela e caiu no vazio interno da casa. Bateu duas vezes até se ouvir o som de vidro espatifado. Logo depois ouve uma pequena explosão e subiu o clarão provocado pelas chamas se espalhando pelo combustível derramado e pelas folhas secas e troncos velhos que havia ali.

Mas Misao nem se preocupou com isso.

- Não! Ele me amava! Você o caçou durante anos com a intenção de destruí-lo!

- Foi Orochimaru que começou e não eu! – respondeu Saitou – Quarenta anos atrás eu me apaixonei por uma moça e Orochimaru atacou nosso veleiro, dominando-o sem dificuldade. Então me obrigou a ficar olhando enquanto fazia com ela coisas que um homem jamais devia fazer com uma mulher. Quando terminou, ele riu e a entregou aos seus seguidores. Depois eles a jogaram aos tubarões.

Sakura ficou espantada ao ouvir aquilo. Podia ver a angustia no rosto dele, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, podia ver a dor no rosto dele da perda do primeiro amor. Sempre pensara que sua mãe fora o primeiro amor dele, mas agora sentiu simpatia pelo pai. Como ele podia ter guardado no intimo, durante tanto tempo, a dor causada pela primeira namorada?

- Mas é possível que Yuuko tenha sido afortunada. – continuou Saitou – Embora tenha sofrido nas mãos dele, pelo menos o padecimento dela terminou com a morte. Yuuko não conseguiria viver com as cicatrizes provocadas por um homem assim não é madame?

- Orochimaru me amava – gritou novamente, entre soluços e lágrimas – Eu sofri pelos seus atos e não os dele! Orochimaru precisava me ensinar, me corrigir, me tornar merecedora do amor dele!

- Ah _maman _– murmurou Sasuke, uma vida inteira desmoronou ao seu redor.

Agora ele lembrava das historias cochichadas que ouvia sobre o pai e que negava com vemencia, preferindo acreditar no homem simpáticio e honrado que via nos retratos. Lembrou-se das cicatrizes que vira no corpo da mãe, mas ele nunca perguntara.

Só que as piores cicatrizes eram as que não podiam ser vistas. A beleza, a felicidade e o amor de Misao haviam sido destruidos anos atrás.

E o culpado por isso não era Haruno Saitou.

Sasuke soltou o cabo da espada, com a mão trêmula. Estava ciente de que estivera muito perto de cometer o maior erro de sua vida, olhou para Sakura. Agora ela era tudo que restava para ele.

Mas o perigo que ela corria naquele momento era cada vez maior. Rolos escuros de fumaça subiam para o céu noturno, como se pela segunda vez as chamas quisessem tomar conta daquela casa. E o clarão das labaredas já aparecia nas janelas, desenhando também a silhueta das duas mulheres no alto da escada.

Saitou subiu o primeiro degrau na direção das duas. Sasuke prendeu a respiração, torcendo para que sua mãe não percebesse.

- Esqueça o passado - sugeriu - Não deixe que ele continue a machucá-la.

- Mas ele me ama! -choramingou Misao - Como viverei sem seu amor?

Subindo mais um degrau, Saitou continuou.

- Não terá que ser assim... Esse seu rapaz tem muito amor para dar. Ouviu o que seu filho disse. Ele ama a minha filha e ela o ama. Que coisa mais bela um pai e uma mãe poderiam ouvir?

- Não!

Subitamente ela afastou a pistola da cabeça de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo que a empurrava para o lado. Sakura girou os braços, tentando desesperadamente manter o equilíbrio.

Sasuke correu ao seu encontro, subindo degraus de três em três.

- Sasuke...

- Calma...- disse apertando-a contra o peito.

Mas o tormento não havia acabado. Quando olhou para cima, viu os olhos vazios da mãe dele, que vagarosamente erguia a pistola enquanto o fogo crepitava às costas dela.

- Não, _maman – _ele disse, devagar, apertando mais os braços em torno de Sakura e virando-se para protege-la com o corpo. – _Maman, _não faça isso.

- Eu nunca quis ferir você, Sasuke – ela disse com as palavras se misturando com os soluços – Eu queria... ah, como eu queria! – termula, Misao girou o corpo e apontou a pistola para Haruno Saitou – Mas você me tomou tudo não foi? – gritou – Levou meu amor, a minha vida... e agora até mesmo o meu filho, me deixando sem nada. Nada!

Misao apontou bem e apertou o gatilho*. Mas Saitou nem se mecheu, continuando imóvel onde estava, e só então ela percebeu que a pistola estava descarregada. Outra vez ele vencia e ela era a perdedora.

Segurando na mão de Sakura, Sasuke foi subindo os degraus da escada, preocupado com aquelas chamas que quase alcançavam a saia da mãe dele.

- Vamos, _maman, _depressa!

Outra vez Misao sorriu tristemente.

- Não, Orochimaru – ela disse – É tarde demais para nós, mas espero que não seja para nosso filho e sua amada.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse alcança-la ela recuou um passo e desapareceu nas chamas.

_Continua..._

**Só para avisar... Esse é o ultimo capitulo, mas vai ter epílogo... Por isso eu pus o continua 3'**

**Não seria divertido se eu tivesse parado qndo ela puxou o gatilho xD?**

***apanhamto***

**Bom, obrigado para: Nanda, pietra-chan, Cat Tsuki, MasumiChan, Grazi Chan, Sakura Hyori, lineh, Kitty Yume.**

**Valeu aos leitores anônimos tb 3**

**E até o epílogo 8D"**

**Comentem se não eu faço o Sasuke pular atrás da mãe dele XD**

**By sakiy-chan**  
Spreferindo acreditar no homem simpaichadas que ouvia sobre o pai e que negava com vemenciato dele da perda do primeiro amor.


	22. Epilogo

**A historia é de um romance da Miranda Jarrett**

**Naruto não me pertence...**

**Personagens BEM mudados u.u'... **

**Preciso dizer que não acontece no Japão no ultimo capitulo XD?**

**SakxSas**

**Cap. 22: Epílogo**

Era uma noite quente de verão. Na casa dos Harunos, todas as janelas estavam abertas e podiam se ouvir as vozes brindando mais um aniversário de Haruno Saitou junto da família.

Sentado debaixo da cerejeira, Sasuke sorriu quando um dos cunhados dele levantara um brinde um tanto picante em relação aos pais, algo que arrancava aplausos dos homens e risos das mulheres. Havia umas coisas dos ingleses que ele não entendia. Outras que ele não trocaria nem por todo ouro de Paris.

Inclinando-se para o lado, Sasuke pegou um botão de rosa vermelho, cuidadosamente retirando os espinhos antes de mostrá-lo ao bebê que tinha nos braços.

- É uma rosa, _mon fils – _explicou, enquanto o bebê olhava solenemente para a flor. – Uma das flores preferidas da sua avó, pelo que fui informado. Ela não vai fazer nenhum estardalhaço se o vir com esta rosa agora, mas no futuro acho melhor você não trazer nenhum de seus brinquedos para esta parte do jardim.

Sasuke esfregou as pétalas da rosa no queixo do pequeno Shun, que o brindou com um sorriso cheio de inocência e beleza. Sasuke respondeu o sorriso do filho, para a felicidade do mesmo.

Sakura sorriu ao ver Sasuke sorrindo para o filho. Os sorrisos mais belos do jovem eram destinados sempre a apenas três pessoas.

- Sasuke – chamou.

- Vamos Shun... Vamos nos juntar às moças. – disse entregando a flor ao bebê, que prontamente segurou a rosa.

Sakura estava sentada em um banco de madeira, com as pernas esticadas para frente. Sasuke sorriu. Era compreensível vê-la naquela posição relaxada, já que há semanas ela, a mãe e as irmãs estavam ocupadas na preparação da festa.

Aproximou-se para beijá-la, o que a fez sorrir de alegria. Talvez protestando por ter sido ignorado, Shun esfregou a rosa no rosto da mãe.

- Ah, muito obrigada meu senhor. – ela disse, rindo e pegando a já quase sem pétalas rosa como se fosse uma oferta. – Se continuar tão cavalheiresco assim, daqui a uns anos todas as moças da cidade estarão caídas por você.

- Não duvido que isso venha a acontecer, _ma chère _– concordou Sasuke, sentando-se no banco – E prometo que a irmã dele será igualmente admirada.

Enquanto falava Sasuke inclinou-se para beijar a testa de Miyu, a gêmea de Shun, calmamente deitada no colo da mãe. Os gêmeos não se pareciam muito. Miyu tinha os cabelos com uma cor roxa puxando um pouco para o rosa com olhos verdes e claros como o da mãe, diferente do irmão que tinha um cabelo igual ao do pai, e possuía olhos verde escuro.

Sakura repousou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

- Acho que saiu tudo perfeito.

Evidentemente ela falava da festa, mas ele não pôde deixar de pensar na vida que eles tinham levado.

- Não posso pensar em nada melhor

- Meus pais ficaram felicíssimos... – Sakura se aproximou mais dele e suspirou de constrangimento – E Ino não está linda com aquela barriguinha? Acho que vai ser um menino, mas Gaara afirma que será uma menina.

- Cada um tem 50% de chances de acertar, embora a decisão já esteja tomada... – filosofou Sasuke.

- Realmente... – soltando um riso alegre, continuou – Que eles sejam duplamente abençoados.

- Isso mesmo, _chérie, _como nós fomos... Pensando bem, nós fomos abençoados em muitos outros sentidos.

Sakura ficou seria e olhou nos olhos do marido. Quando ele a beijou novamente ela viu que, outra vez, ele estava profundamente certo, maravilhosamente certo.

Tão certo quanto a chuva.

**-Fim-**

**Acabou ç.ç**

**Bem, primeiro gostaria de agradecer as reviews de: taliane, pietra-chan, Masumichan, Cat Tsuki, Grazi chan, Sakura Hyori.**

**Espero que o epílogo tenha agradado a todos (L).**

**Tipo... mó emocionante terminar essa fic T-T'**

**Eu comecei ela no FF em 08.09.2007 o__o**

**Realmente peço desculpas a todos que acompanham desde essa época e ficou esperando –literalmente- anos pelos capítulos. Mas é que eu me mudei e fiquei um ano sem net, ai ficava difícil continuar... E depois veio o vestibular, mas eu consegui terminar e fico realmente feliz por isso 8D**

**Essa foi minha segunda fic 'solo' (a primeira solo que eu postei ainda não terminei, mas um dia eu termino çç) e espero que tenham gostado dela...**

**Obrigado especial a todos que comentavam e virão a comentar (tanto aqui quanto no Nyah)... Sem vocês jamais viria a continuar a fic**

**Obrigado a revista "Made in Japan – nº131" que me deu idéias para os nomes dos filhos do Sasuke e Sakura**

**Obrigado a Miranda Jarrett que deu a idéia pra fic**

**Obrigado a K-chan que sempre me apoiou nas fics que eu faço...**

**E um xute na bunda do infeliz que era dono do meu livro antes de mim... ele arrancou as ultimas paginas do mesmo D:"**

**xD**

**Até as próximas fics que eu virei a escrever /**

**Bye bye **

**By sakiy-chan.**


End file.
